Hypnotized
by Kojitsuji
Summary: – Con que "E" – Susurro con una suave sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y viendo por su ventana aquel rallo de sol que apenas podía entrar entre las cortinas, solo hubo una cosa que pudo pensar y no le dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo " te encontrare mocosa, donde quiera que estés". ADVERTENCIA: YAOI/ RIREN / No es Fem-Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Perdona te he agarrado ropa prestada, gracias por lo de anoche levi"_**  
 **-E**

– Con que "E" – Una sonrisa suave se planto en el rostro pálido de aquel hombre, que sujetaba con una mano aquella nota, viendo la suave escritura sobre esta, dejo la nota en donde se hallaba antes; sobre la mesa de noche.

–Vaya forma de levantarme – siseó mientras tallaba su frente un poco. Después de haberse despertado mejor, solo por costumbre se estiro un poco para relajar sus músculos, pues la verdad había dormido muy bien la noche anterior acompañado de aquella torpe morena. Con aun la suave sonrisa en su cara, vio el lado opuesto de su cama, vacía pero aun podía recordar a esa chica plana acostada a su lado.

Observo mejor su cuarto, notando que no estaba su ropa regada por el piso, dándose cuenta que la chica había recogido las ropas y además le dejo un cambia de ropa sobre el capitane* frente a los pies de su cama.

–No es tan torpe como pensé…eh? – Decidió por fin levantarse y dirigirse a su baño para quitarse el sudor de anoche, aun que la verdad estaba dudando, pues el aroma dulce de aquella castaña le había penetrado con gusto las fosas nasales, no era un olor hostigoso, si no uno ligeramente suave y delicioso. Al meterse a la bañera simplemente dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos mientras los recuerdos de su encuentro con la morena llegaban a su mente.

–Tsk… Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, a esta edad y todavía haciendo una fiesta de disfraces…– Dijo con el seño fruncido aquel azabache mientras bajaba de su Ferrari spider negro y a paso lento camino hacia la entrada, pues no estaba muy emocionado de estar en esa fiesta de disfraces, ni siquiera había puesto mucho empeño en su disfrazas, solo un antifaz bastaba.

Al llegar a la entrada se sorprendió un poco debido a que de esa loca se esperaría de todo, pero enserio, ¿unos hombres en sancos con trajes de titanes? Y aparte, ¿unas personas colgadas de cables en sus caderas andando alrededor de estos? Carajo, ¡solo faltaba mesas de titanes!

Vio como la gente a su alrededor veía el "espectáculo", suspiro algo pesado, pues ¿Por qué se visten tan extravagantes y ostentosos? ¿Acaso había un jodido premio al vestido mas adornado, al que se pareciera a una piñata o algo? Decidió dejar el regalo en; por supuesto, una boca de titan abierta, ¡y su lengua era la mesa! Pobre moblit, sí que amaba a esa loca castaña como para complacerla en sus caprichos.

Estuvo un rato observando la elegancia de los movimientos de algunas de las personas suspendidas en el aire, hasta que la música empezó a subir de tono, y eso le estaba molestando, Camino un poco hasta que llego a un balcón para su suerte vació, en donde podría fumar a gusto, mientras esperaba encontrar a hanji para poder irse al fin de la fiesta, ya que sabía que si esa mujer no lo veía en el salón, no lo dejaría de molestar por un buen rato, ni aun que él la pateara mil veces. Se acerco al barandal y recargo sus codos en este al comprobar que estuviera limpio, saco su cigarro del interior de su chaqueta y lo prendió con cuidado de que no se apagara el fuego con el viento frió de la noche. Mientras saboreaba el amargo sabor en su boca, podía escuchar la canción que había empezado justo cuando había llegado al balcón, pero noto que se escucho un poco más, como si hubieran abierto la puerta.

– ¿Podría apagar su cigarro? –

– eh? – Volteo viendo frente a él la razón de porque la música fuera más audible, una chica demasiado plana, pero con un cuerpo hermoso, tenía una cintura delgada calculaba que fácilmente con un brazo podría rodear esa cintura y una cadera simplemente hermosa, ese vestido color verde sí que quedaba perfecto en ese cuerpo. La castaña se empezó a acercar poco a poco, titubeando un poco en sus pasos como si fuera su primera vez en tacones, noto que tenía un pelo muy corto, claro no tanto como el suyo, y con rasgos faciales algo gruesos, por sus cejas, pero lo que eran su nariz y esos labios ligeramente carnosos le daba un aire natural y elegante, pero lo mejor de aquella chica, eran esos ojos que podría notar a través de la máscara que usaba y gracias que la luz de la luna le dio por fin en la cara, noto el color de esos ojos, aun que siendo sincero al principio pensó que eran color esmeralda, pero al ser puestos a la luz se podía notar un color dorado, brillante como la miel.

Al tenerla a unos pasos de distancia, movió un poco la cabeza recordando que ella había dicho algo peor no recordaba que era – ¿Qué me dijiste mocosa? – dijo serio, aun sosteniendo el cigarro en sus labios. La de piel ligeramente tostada simplemente se acerco un poco más, solo dios sabía si ese cuerpo movía así las caderas por costumbre o para seducirlo de alguna manera, bastante tenía ya con esos jodidos ojos tan hipnóticos. Al notar la cercanía que esta había tenido frunció un poco el seño, pero se sorprendió por lo siguiente que ocurrió.

– Te pregunte si podrías apagar tu cigarro – Respondió la castaña mientras pisaba con su zapatilla el cigarro que en un ágil movimiento había retirado de los labios del mayor – Es desagradable el olor…– aclaro mientras se alejaba un poco, soltando una risita pues el azabache se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar.

Cuando este reacciono, fue rápido a sujetar la muñeca de esta, y con un preciso movimiento, la jalo hacia a él, pegándola a su cuerpo – A cambio de haber apagado el cigarro sin mi permiso, bailaras conmigo la siguiente pieza, ¿no crees? – Dijo firme, decidido en que no quería dejar ir a aquella chica.

La morena rió un poco y contesto susurrando – no tengo de otra, ¿verdad? – alzo la vista viendo aquellos ojos grises que tenían ligeros toques de azul, eran muy hermosos, se quedo hipnotizada en ellos, pues jamás había visto unos ojos así; Se sintió tan pequeña, al verse reflejada en ellos, simplemente era algo extraordinario.

Al notarla tan perdida en sus ojos, el azabache aprovecho la oportunidad y sujeto firmemente su cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sujeto con cuidado la mano derecha de esta, notando lo suave que era esta, mejor dicho su piel. Empezó a bailar al compás de su propio ritmo, pues la música no era exactamente de vals, mientras bailaban noto como la contraria sujetaba firmemente a este para no caerse, además que era algo torpe con los pies, peor el sabia como hacer que se moviera a su ritmo, haciéndola sonreír, y el ganando de recompensa ver como la morena tenía una sonrisa más brillante que los diamantes. Cuando noto que estaba empezando a tambalearse un poco más, decidió solo moverse suavemente, conformándose con que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos, y ganándose el tener la frente de la chica recargada en su hombro.

– Su aroma...

Hmmm?

–Tiene un aroma muy cálido señor… – Susurro la morena

\- Levi

– ¿Qué?

– Mi nombre… es levi – Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él le aclaro – Solo levi, no es necesario que agregues honoríficos… – noto como esta hacia un suave puchero, como siendo atrapada en una travesura inocente – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –.

– Mi nombre es…–

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre una fuerte risa se escucho en la entrada del balcón, rápido la castaña se separo de el cubriéndose la cara apenada, mientras el enojado por aquella intrusa, se acerco, sabiendo perfectamente quien era la única persona en el mundo con una estupidez tan alta como para interrumpir ese momento privado – ¡maldita loca! – siseó enojado.

– ¡Enano! No deberías enojarte con la cumpleañera – Respondió cantarinamente la intrusa.

–Pues no arruines…. – prefirió callarse y mejor cruzarse de brazos –deja de joder a los demás– Respondió serio, mirando fríamente a la chica.

– Ohhh~ pero te veías tan lindo, eras como un enano de blanca nieves bailando con su princesa~ – Hablo la castaña divertida, mientras el azabache planeaba las mil formas de matarla, pero justo antes de matarla, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y logro ver solo por un instante la espalda de su acompañante –mierda…– susurro mientras ignoraba a la arruinadora de momentos del año, y corría tras aquella hermosa chica.

– ¡Espera! – Grito antes de perderle completamente de vista por la multitud, apretó los puños frustrado y empezó a buscarla por todo el salón, no podía dejarla ir así, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Tuvo que hacer algunas pausas en su búsqueda pues se topaba con amigos y personas del trabajo a las que se veía obligado a saludar.

Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrar a la castaña hasta que escucho a unas chicas hablar entre ellas y decir – ¡dios si se la estaban comiendo con los ojos! …esa chica ¿Cómo puede llamar la atención de todos en el bar? ¡¿Acaso no ven lo plana que esta?! – Con solo escuchar lo ultimo salió rápido en dirección al bar del salón, no podía creerse que aquella chica que le había pedido dejara de fumar estuviera tomando. Al llegar rápidamente la noto a lo lejos, estaba tomando de solo un trago un vaso de agua y detrás de ella noto con rapidez como unos mocosos no paraban de verla, mejor dicho su buen formada parte trasera y esas piernas; apretó los puños del enojo y se acerco a ella cubriéndola con su saco para alejar a esos perros de ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? tu ton…– No pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y empezó a dar besitos en su mejilla – ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – susurro algo costoso, perdiendo toda la seriedad con la que le había hablado hace solo unos segundos. Vio serio al barman y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, cuando este estuvo junto a él le dijo serio, o lo mas que podía pues la chica no dejaba de darle besos en la mejilla y cuello – ¿le pusiste algo en su bebida? –.

El hombre desvió los ojos y después dijo bajo mientras se estiraba a recoger el vaso –me pagaron para entregar este vaso con agua a la dama…perdóneme–, levi solo negó con la cabeza en señal de que había entendido, tenía una tremendas ganas de preguntar quien había sido el desgraciado, pero no podía dejar a la chica sola, mientras el cometía un asesinato. A como pudo la acomodo y cargo de forma nupcial, salió con esta en sus brazos de la fiesta, llamo la atención de muchos, mentiría si no digiera que hasta un chico en sancos dejo de caminar para verlo.

Al llegar a su carro la acostó en el frente de su carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto, agradecía que en el camino del bar a su carro se quedado completamente dormida pues eso había sido de mucha ayuda. La volvió a cargar y la acomodo en el asiento, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad para que no se moviera mucho, cerró la puerta y rápido se pasó a su lado, entrando y ya teniendo todo listo empezó a manejar camino a su casa, pues no tenia donde más llevarla, no sabía ni su nombre.

Paso un corto viaje en donde dentro del carro solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de la menor, gracias a que las calles estaban despejadas y vivía casi cerca del salón donde había sido el evento, llego antes de lo esperado a su casa, estaciono el carro en su cochera y cargo a la menor en su espalda, pues le seria mas practico que tenerla en sus brazos, abrió con algo de trabajo la puerta, pero ya después de esta todo había sido más fácil.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras procurando que no se cayera la chica, y la llevo a su cuarto pues era para él, el más limpio que tenia, no la dejaría dormir en un cuarto de bacterias donde podría enfermarse; aun que eso era imposible tratándose de su casa. Al estar en el interior de su cuarto la acostó en su cama y ya cuando la cubrió con las sabanas después de haberle quitado las zapatillas, decidió salir, pero fue detenido por el firme agarre de una mano hacia su camisa.

–No me dejes… por favor– susurro la castaña, al voltear a verla esta simplemente lo soltó y se hizo a un lado en la cama y alzo la colcha para que este pudiera meterse – Ven levi –.

Suspiro cansado, pero no se negó, se quito los zapatos y entro en la cama, viendo hacia el techo, cuando la castaña se puso sobre él, estaba aun borracha, se veía claramente en sus orejas rojas como la sangre – mocosa tonta…– dijo viendo con una expresión ligeramente enojada a la chica, pero solo era actuación pues no le molestaba para nada tenerla sobre él, aun que si el hecho de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

– Levi – Susurro la chica mientras se agachaba y le desasía el nudo de la corbata, abriendo fácilmente la camisa del contrario, sacándosela del pantalón, mientras el azabache tenía una pelea mental si detenerla o dejar que siguiera pues la imagen y la sensación de sus pieles era simplemente exquisita. Cuando este tomo conciencia propia se dio cuenta que tanto su camisa, como corbata y cinturón estaban en el suelo, y el cierre de su pantalón abierto, con la chica dando caricias con su mano en su miembro, se estremeció ante la agradable sensación, sujeto de la nuca a la menor y junto sus labios, estos simplemente eran perfectos, compaginaban perfectamente, al lamer los dulces labios de la menor, esta abrió su boca de a poco, dejando que él mayor metiera la lengua, justo cuando levi estaba a punto de hacerle el mejor beso francés de su vida a la chica, el sabor a alcohol invadió sus papilas gustativas; se negó y separo con cuidado sus labios, bueno con casi cuidado, pues la chica le había lastimado un poco el labio al morderlo.

Dio la vuelta en la cama para así cambiar de posiciones y tener a la menor bajo de el – detente…. O lo lamentaras mañana –, la castaña negó con los ojos suavemente vidriosos y susurro – Tu eres el que lo lamentara…yo…soy ho…– antes de dejarla terminar la frase la beso suavemente y después le dio un beso cálido en la mejilla, cambiando la posición y simplemente dejarla acostada a su lado, pero aun la mantenía entre sus brazos, y le respondió – Jamás me arrepentiría de tener a tal diosa conmigo…me haz cautivado mocosa–, acaricio los cabellos de la menor y dejo que esta simplemente cayera dormida, para después el caer dormido profundamente a su lado.

Al salir del baño solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura y con otra alrededor de su cuello pues recientemente se había secado el pelo; se acerco al capitane frente a su cama y se cambio de ropa, arreglándose para el trabajo, al verse al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia, puedo notar que esa chica sí que tenía un buen gusto, pues había agarrado uno de sus mejores trajes, camino hacia la mesita de noche y agarro sus cosas, colocándose su reloj y sujetando su celular.

Desbloqueo este y rápidamente marco un numero, solo esa persona podía ayudarlo a encontrar a esa chica, cuando al fin contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea dijo – Hanji…necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona – Con tono de voz serio, dando a entender que no era un juego, mientras escuchaba a la loca al otro lado de la linea, saco del cajón su paquete de cigarros y encendedor, apretándolos un poco entre sus manos, para después botarlos a la basura, y viendo por su ventana aquel rallo de luz que apenas podía entrar entre las cortinas, solo hubo una cosa que pudo pensar y no le dejaría en paz " juro que te encontrare mocosa".


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno en primera, muchas gracias por los seguidores, favoritos y comentarios, enserio que todo esto me motivo para seguir escribiendo esta, ahora si, historia.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado este y los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Un saludito especial a risucchi, MugiwaraNoVicky, GabyBlue98C, Jeaninne, furanshisuka, KuroAkumaLady, Gihei, HimitsuFurikouAkira, IselaRives,miu39, invitado(incógnito), Yanahi U, AstridHatekeAkermanJaeger, Yadira y para la pagina " Fanfics: Shingeki no kyojin" muchas gracias por compartir mi historia en su pagina de facebook, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.**

 **Enserio muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios este capitulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes mis lendos lectores :)**

 **sin mas que decir a leer...**

* * *

Ningún rayo de sol aún se había posado sobre su cara, pero a pesar de ello el único castaño dentro del cuarto se removió levemente en la cómoda cama, se sentía como estar en nubes, tan suaves y con un olor a limpio, no es que el siempre estuviera durmiendo en el piso o en sabanas sucias, pero esta cama, con esas sabanas tenían algo que le hacían sentirse muy cómodo y tranquilo. Fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco, algo incomodo por aun tener el antifaz puesto aunque gracias a este podía ocultaba su identidad. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos al estar completamente abiertos fue el rostro de su salvador la noche anterior, se quedo observando detalladamente a este, viendo fijamente sus afilados rasgos contra la poca luz de la habitación, esas pestañas algo tupidas, no mucho claro está, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo ver como si fuera un suave delineado y esas pequeñas ojeras que le hacían entender que el hombre a su lado no dormía lo suficiente, además que a unos costados de sus ojos, estaban ahí unas arrugas, pequeñas líneas apenas notables pero gracias a la cercanía los logro notar y le hicieron preguntarse "¿Cuántos años tendrá?". Saco una mano de las sabanas para poder quitarle con cuidado el mal puesto antifaz al mayor que ahora se encontraba ocultando sus labios en vez de su cara, rio levemente por ello, pues su antifaz jamás se quito de su lugar y el del mayor si, "que descuidado…" pensó con una leve sonrisa aun plantada en su rostro. Cuando dejo el antifaz sobre la almohada del mayor, observo los labios de este, finos pero el inferior era un poco carnoso y tenían un suave color rojizo… "¿rojizo?" se quede unos momentos pensando en ello, hasta que los aun borrosos recuerdos regresaban a él, junto con un tenue sonrojo en sus pómulos y un poco de resaca.

– ¿Yo lo bese? – Susurro asombrado y nervioso, parpadeo un par de veces observando mejor al mayor, aun se encontraba dormido gracias al cielo pero su seño estaba fruncido, al ver esto rió muy bajo por ello "amargado" fue lo primero que vino a su mente al verle con aquella expresión, con su mano izquierda, que anterior mente uso para retirar el antifaz; acaricio el espacio entre las cejas, usando solo la yema de su dedo índice, subiendo y bajando este por el puente de la nariz con mucha suavidad para no levantar al mayor – Levi… – pronuncio en un suave tono el nombre de aquel azabache justo en el momento que sus facciones se relajaron, mejor dicho, justo en el momento que dejo de fruncir el ceño, sonrió victorioso por su logro, y acaricio la mejilla de este sintiendo mejor la piel de este, tan suave y blanca casi como la nieve. Le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así, quedarse toda la mañana al lado del mayor, sobre esa cama, juntos hasta que despertara el azabache y hacer juntos el desayuno, platicar sobre cosas ordinarias como cualquier pareja hubiera sido tan condenada mente espectacular para el castaño.

Pero tenía que despertar de aquel dulce sueño, romper esa burbuja en la que se encontraba feliz mente encerrado pues su realidad y la del hombre junto a él era otra; el no es aquella ''chica'' que el mayor pensaba que era, y el no deseaba que este se enterara de ello, prefería escapar como cenicienta pero sin dejar una zapatilla detrás de él. Se retiro las sabanas con cuidado y se levanto sin hacer muchos movimientos para no despertar al azabache pues no quería ver la cara que este ponía si se enteraba que ella era un él. Cuando estuvo de pie, voltio viendo como al ya no estar al lado del contrario, este juntaba nuevamente sus cejas; eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa por la ternura que aquel hombre le estaba dando y eso estaba mal.

Sujeto su vestido en la parte de hasta abajo, levantándola para no tropezarse con nada y camino de puntillas hasta lo que parecía ser el armario, rogando porque enserio fuera ese el cuarto del mayor y no solo de visitas o algo parecido; al estar frente a él y abrirlo casi salta de la alegría, pues exactamente ese era el cuarto del mayor y en su interior estaba la ropa de este, busco entre esta hasta que logro encontrar lo más grande que vio en su interior; una sudadera azul con capucha y unos pantalones deportivos negros, se agacho y busco entre los zapatos, pero no encontró algún par que fuera exactamente de su talla, suspiro resignado y agarrando solo la ropa que había encontrado, se dirigió al baño del cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta y justo estaba frente a la cama. Camino con cuidado hasta que llego al interior de este cerro con suma lentitud la puerta para no ocasionar ruido alguno , ya cuando consiguió este objetivo, puso el seguro en la puesta y empezó a retirarse el vestido, agradecía el tener buena elasticidad en su cuerpo pues se logro alcanzar el cierre en su espalda y bajarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, Se retiro el traje quedando solo en medias y ropa interior de mujer, aun no entendía el mecanismos de las chicas y como era que ellas pensaban en todo pues existían brasieres con relleno para las que quisieran aparentar tener un poco mas de pecho, o para chicos como el que necesitaban aparentar aun que fuer aun poco de pecho, pues gracias a este brasier no sintió que se veía como tabla.

Se despojo de las medias y el brasier, para ponerse los pantalones deportivos que se ajustaban a su parte trasera y la sudadera que solo le quedaba un poco grande, pero lo entendía por qué el mayor se veía que tenía muy buenos músculos, no como el que no estaban muy formados estos aun. Se retiro los pendientes oro malaquita pera de cuarzo esmeralda y observo el collar que estaba alrededor de su cuello y llegaba a dos dedos bajo sus clavículas, este solo tenía una Alejandrita pequeña, del tamaño del perímetro de un anillo, que justo en ese momento se encontraba de un color rojo rubí, lo agarro entre sus dedos sonriendo suavemente recordando a la persona que se lo había regalado, era su tesoro mas preciado, no por el valor de la piedra, si no por la persona que se lo dio, su ultimo regalo y el único recuerdo que pudo conservar de esta.

Recogió el vestido y las demás prendas haciéndolas una gran bola de ropa y dejando los pendientes en su interior, salió del baño y a un lado de la puerta de este dejo su ropa, para recoger la camisa, corbata del mayor que se hallaban tiradas en el suelo, las puso en el interior del sesto de ropa que estaba justo arriba de un mueble pegado a otra puerta que él consideraba que era la salida del cuarto pues solo estaba esa puerta y la del baño. Volvió al armario y dentro del busco un cambio de ropa para el mayor, quería aun que fuera hacer ese pequeño detalle para este; viendo que la mayoría eran todos trajes, eligió el que para su gusto era el mejor y con mucho cuidado lo dejo bien doblado para que no estuviera arrugado sobre el capitone frente a la cama del azabache.

Ya con todo listo, busco en la mesita de noche un papel y una pluma y milagrosamente encontrando ambas debido a que todo estaba firmemente acomodado, como el armario y el baño; escribió primero " _ **Gracias por lo de anoche levi, enserio fue algo mágico y sé muy bien que borrarte de mis recuerdos no podre pues yo creo que me has …**_ " releyó la nota y negó con un tenue sonrojo, arrancando esta del bloc de papeles que tenía el azabache y haciéndola volita para posterior mente tirarla al bote de basura que estaba bajo la mesita de noche, pero por los nervios y las prisas de irse antes de que el mayor lo encontrara no vio que esta reboto y cayó bajo la cama. Volvió a escribir nuevamente quedando conforme con esta y la arranco con cuidado del bloc para guardar este junto con la puma en su lugar dentro de la mesita de noche y dejo sobre esta misma la nota, se alejo de esta y levanto sus zapatillas, la ropa que había dejado en la entrada del baño y salió con prisa del cuarto pues lograba ver por la abertura de las cortinas en la ventana como el cielo empezaba a tomar un color menos oscuro, alertándolo de que ya saldría el sol.

Gracias a sus pies descansos no hizo mucho ruido para salir de la casa, solo que al llegar a la puerta de la entrada esta estaba con llave, se mordió el labio nervioso al no saber cómo salir de ese lugar sin ser descubierto y busco con la mirada una salida hasta que la hallo – ¡la ventana! – Dijo alegre de solo ver una ventana algo grande donde fácilmente podría salir, cuando se acero a esta para salir escucho pasos arriba, alarmándolo de que el mayor había despertado justo cuando él se estaba yendo, tembló un poco y con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana, agradecía que esta no tuviera barrotes afuera y solo seguro por dentro, ya al salir por fin de la casa cerro con cuidado la ventana y corrió a como pudo a la calle, al llegar esta simplemente dios lo amaba, pues estaba pasando un taxista, lo paro y se subió al taxi con la respiración agitada, le dio a como pudo su dirección, aun con la respiración entre cortada solo para que este avanzara y el pudiera escapar victoriosamente de aquella hermosa casa, debía admitir que se estaba asustando de con quien se había metido la noche anterior pues esa casa simplemente era muy hermosa no imaginaba el dinero que poseía aquel hombre para tener tan hermosa casa o las sirvientas que contrataba para tenerla tan ordenada y limpia.

Cuando finalmente se sintió seguro de que ya no estaba cerca de la casa del mayor se relajo, dejando de temblar del miedo por ser descubierto y se fijo en su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor del taxi, notando que aun tenia puesto el antifaz, una sonrisa se planto en su rostro, simplemente besaría a ese tonto por haber comprado un antifaz tan genial que en toda la noche el hilo con el que estaba sujeto no se había roto o aflojado como para que se cayera de su rostro.

Mientras observaba las calles aun solitarias de chicago, no podía olvidarse de levi, de esos ojos gris penetrante que le envolvían en una suave manta y le hacían sentir como si fuera lo más especial para aquel hombre en solo una noche, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado en el mini bar y un poco en la casa del mayor, como lo había besado casi llegando a entregarse al mayor, pero este lo detuvo, se sentía tan avergonzado por eso, subió los pies al asiento y abrazo sus piernas, ocultando su cara en el hueco de estas y sus brazos, y logro sentir el olor del mayor en aquellas ropas, aun que faltaba algo y el castaño lo sentía muy bien – ¿se tratara de su perfume ó que es lo que falta? – susurro bajo asomando solo sus ojos para seguir viendo el trayectoria a su casa, notando que le costaría muy caro el haberse escapado victoriosamente de la casa del mayor.

* * *

– ¿¡cómo es posible que no la conozcas!? ¡Estaba en tu jodida fiesta! – grito enojado el azabache mientras manejaba en dirección a su oficina, apretando el volante de su lexus LF-FC; soltó un gran suspiro y dijo un poco más calmado – Hablamos luego…– colgó la llamada y observo el camino, se mordió el labio inferior algo frustrado, pues solo hace unas horas se había levantado y no había encontrado a la chica a su lado, ni una pista de ella más que esa nota con solo, el esperaba fuera, la inicial de su nombre – ¿Por qué me haces esto mocosa, acaso estás jugando a la cenicienta? – susurro con el seño fruncido mientras aun con su cara sin emoción alguna mas solo tener sus cejas juntas pensó "mínimo hubieras dejado una pista más grande que solo tu jodida inicial". Acelero un poco para llegar más rápido a la oficina solo para dejar de pensar un poco en la noche de ayer y meterse de lleno en el papeleo, saco de la guantera del carro una caja de cigarros, aprovecho el alto para dejar de manejar y meter un cigarro a su boca, y justo cuando lo iba a prender observo como justo en unos carros frente a él una niña pasaba vendiendo dulces y aquellas palabras de la morena de anoche llegaron a su cabeza '' _¿podría apagar su cigarro?_ '' aun recordaba como movía tan seductora mente esas caderas y como esos labios se movían al hablarle, lo suave que era su mano y esos ojos tan…

CLACK CLACK

Voltio viendo que la niña estaba ya al lado de su carro ofreciéndole dulces, se iba a negar, pero al recordar a la morena, simplemente boto su cigarro sin prender en el asiento trasero de su carro y bajo el vidrio de su carro, le pidió a la niña unos paquetes de chicles y antes de que esta le digiera el precio simplemente le dio un billete de 100 dólares – así déjalo… – susurro, subió el vidrio y guardo los paquetes de chicles, que solo habían sido cuatro y antes de cerrar la guantera, agarro uno de los paquetes y decidió solo masticar dos pastillas, guardo el paquete en el bolsillo interior de su saco y cerro la guantera para volver a manejar nuevamente a su destino.

* * *

Al salir del baño solo usando su bóxer y secándose sus castaños cabellos, camino hacia el escritorio de su cuarto y desconecto su celular del cargador prendiéndolo mientras el decidía vestirse para ir a la universidad, agarro unos simples vaqueros grises algo ajustados a sus piernas, una playera blanca de cuello en V y una camisa roja a cuadros de manga larga, se la dejo abierta y doblo las mangas hasta que llegara el dobles sobre sus codos; se intento componer el pelo todo alborotado pero falló en su misión, jalo su mochila, llaves y celular ya encendido y viendo la cantidad de mensajes que tenia marco a aquel tonto que tenia de amigo, si así podía llamar a este y en lo que sonaba el timbre de la línea, corrió para salir de su casa eh ir rápido a la escuela pues si no llegaría tarde y tendría que escuchar el largo sermón de su maestro, y para escuchar este prefería no comer nada y el legar temprano a esta que comer y tener que estar parado por casi una hora escuchando la típica platica sobre la importancia de la puntualidad para un futuro brillante.

Fue bajando las escaleras del edificio, pues prefería bajar estas que esperar el eterno elevador, tuvo que marcar nuevamente el número pues no le habían contestado la llamada y cuando ya por fin pudo escuchar que el otro lado de la línea había contestado el contrario con tono somnoliento dijo en un tono serio –Ya cumplí la apuesta así que más te vale pagarme jodido imbécil – o bueno, lo dijo lo más serio que pudo, colgó la llamada después de escuchar su estúpida risa y guardo su celular mientras bajaba hasta llegar donde el portero, saludándolo rápidamente y se apuro en llegar a la parada de autobuses, esperando que el camión llegara rápido pues no podía darse el lujo después de haber pagado el taxi de la mañana, mientras esperaba logro escuchar como una niña junto con el que parecía ser su hermanito decidían alegremente lo que comprarían para desayunar, sonrió feliz al verles y se acero a ellos diciendo con una sonrisa – tengan, para que desayunen como los mismísimos reyes de los cuentos – les entrego un poco de dinero, no la cantidad que cierto azabache anterior mente les había dado, pero si era algo, los niños lo abrazaron y corrieron alegremente por la calle, el esperaba que esos niños pudieran comer bien los días que vinieran, si él pudiera le encantaría ayudarlos más, pero para eso debía terminar sus estudios como su padre le ordenaba y ya después podría hacer con su dinero lo que él quisiera.

Escucho como el autobús paraba para bajar a unas personas y rápido corrió a este para subirse y dirigirse a su rutina del día a día, así era y seguiría siendo su vida hasta terminar su profesión, ¿o acaso el encuentro con aquel azabache cambiaría de alguna manera su vida?

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo de esta semana ewe**

 **No olviden dejar sus sensuales comentarios, si les gusto su favorito y seguir la historia para no perderse los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Para saber algunas cosas sobre la historia o demás pueden verlo en mi pagina de facebook.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

─ Ya voy en camino ─ Suspiro al momento en el que contesto la llamada de la cuatro ojos que tenía como amiga, jamás entendería por que seguía en contacto con ella desde la secundaria, siempre fueron polos demasiado opuestos, ella tan energética, loca como siempre y el siempre serio y tranquilo; aun que si lo agarraban enojado, adiós tranquilidad, los mandaba directo al hospital quien fuera.

─ ¡PERFECTO! Oye enanin~ ─Dijo cantarina mente la voz de hanji al otro lado de la línea, el tono de voz que más le molestaba al azabache ─ ¿Me traerías algo de comer? ─

Suspiro pesado el menor de estatura a pesar de su edad y estacionando el carro por culpa de un semáforo le contesto agotado ─ ¿Tienes mínimo el nombre de la mocosa? ─

─ ¿Aun pensando en ella? ─ Pregunto sorprendida, pues en todos los años que conocía a levi jamás lo había visto así, menos tras una mujer, siempre era algún producto de limpieza o algo parecido, pero jamás por una persona; soltó un silbido y dijo con una sonrisa en sus cara, tan perfectamente dibujada que el azabache hasta la podía imaginar a través de la llamada ─ Si que te has enam…─

─ Tsk…Solo cállate, mierda

─ Es que levi, jamás te había visto así, es la primera mujer que te pone así, ¡y no te atrevas a negarlo enano!...Enserio que hago un esfuerzo muy grande por recordar, pero te juro que entre tantas personas y estar al pendiente que todos fueran bien servidos por los meseros no puedo recordar nada sobre el balcón…solo recuerdo un hermoso vestido verde…pero solo la espalda de la chica llega a mi mente, nada mas…

─ Ahh… Tranquila, solo intenta encontrarla, busca entre la lista de invitados su nombre…empieza con E… es lo único que se…

─ ¡SIP! No te preocupes que buscare como sea posible a tu cenicienta

Antes de que la castaña pudiera seguir diciendo tonterías, varias cosas innecesarias solo para molestarlo; corto la llamada y prosiguió a seguir manejando camino al hospital. Realmente estaba cansado mentalmente, pues había tenido que viajar en avión por 10 horas 56 minutos y eso porque había estado un buen clima si no hubiera sido más tiempo de viaje y después tuvo que manejar del aeropuerto Berlín-Tegel a centro y justo tenía que estar a 9Km del centro de la ciudad; tuvo que hacer todo ese viaje debido a que en una de sus sucursales que tenía en Alemania-Berlín no lograban cerrar un contrato y necesitaban que el presidente de la empresa madre fuera para cerrar todos los contratos y aclarar unos problemas que tenían. Se había pasado ahí un mes hospedado en un hotel, lo cual le incomodaba un poco pues no podía lavar el su ropa, si no las sirvientas y le incomodaba por la razón de que no sabía, ni estaba seguro de que ellas limpiaran bien las sabanas como a él le gustaba, pero tuvo que aguantar esto por un mes solo por que el personal con el que trabajo era demasiado lento para su gusto, además de que se tardaban años leyendo los documentos que él en medio día se los leía rápido pero aprovecho el tiempo que paso ahí para despejarse un poco, aun que no fue el suficiente porque siempre acababa pensando en ella.

En todos esos días que estuvo en ese lugar, en esos días en que no tenía nada que hacer pues había terminado todo rápido y pasaba un cómodo tiempo solo en el balcón de la suite que pidió del hotel, disfrutando de la vista con un cigarro en su mano, pero sin haberlo metido a sus labios, solo quería sentir la sensación de este entre sus dedos, darle pequeños golpes para desprender las cenizas esa castaña lo cambio fácilmente, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, como era que una mocosa le había robado tan fácilmente el corazón en solo una noche, con una simple mirada, con solo haber estado tan cerca, haber disfrutado de la vista, el observar esos preciosos ojos…esos ojos…hasta estúpidamente escribió un poema pensando en esos ojos, vergonzosamente aun recordaba lo que había escrito…

 _ **Tus ojos son la patria del relámpago y de la lágrima,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **silencio que habla,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tempestades sin viento, mar sin olas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pájaros presos, doradas fieras adormecidas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **topacios impíos como la verdad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **otoño en un claro del bosque en donde la luz canta en el hombro de un árbol y son pájaros todas las hojas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **playa que la mañana encuentra constelada de ojos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cesta de frutos de fuego,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mentira que alimenta,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **espejos de este mundo, puertas del más allá,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pulsación tranquila del mar a mediodía,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **absoluto que parpadea,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **páramo.**_

Suspiro pesado mientras se estacionaba por un restaurante de comida rápida para llevarle a Hanji, salió de su Lexu LF FC y se quito los lentes negros que traía puesto; se acomodo la camisa de rayas blancas color azul marino con manga tres cuartos asía abajo, pues no le gustaba tener las camisas adentro del pantalón cuando no estaba en horas de trabajo, entro al local llamado "Subway" y rápidamente le atendieron, pidió el favorito de carne, con extra de carne y queso manchego, al ya tener el baguette de 30 cm para la contraria, pidió una lata de pepsi para esta y salió del local, subió al carro y siguió manejando, olfateando como el interior de su caro se llenaba del olor del sándwich de la cuatro ojos, él prefería comer algo hecho en casa que de restaurantes de comida rápida, pero no negaba que en su tiempo de estudiante sobrevivió a la universidad gracias a esta comida.

Al llegar al hospital, estaciono su carro lo más cerca posible pero sin estorbar a nadie y entro tranquilamente a este mientras buscaba con la vista a la cuatro ojos, pero cuando planeaba sacar su celular y llamar a esta, alguien choco con él, claro que nadie de los dos se cayó, pero si detuvieron su caminar, pues la persona con la que había chocado, mejor dicho la persona que le había chocado estuvo a punto de caerse, pero el sujeto su muñeca inconscientemente para que no cayera.

─ Ten más cuidado moco…

─ ¡Disculpe señor!

Cuando aquella persona volteo a verle ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno soltó palabra alguna pues sus ojos hablaban por ellos mismos, un par de ojos grises con leves toques azules chocaron con otro par de ojos verde esmeralda pero podía sentir el leve brillo dorado como la miel resplandecer en estos; se quedaron así por un tiempo el cual ellos sintieron satisfactorio, uno disfrutando de la vista de una morena ligeramente sonrojada, con los labios color coral suave mente abiertos y el otro sintiéndose completamente descubierto ante esos ojos, nuevamente volvía a sentirse pequeño al estar reflejado en esos ojos; ambos estaban completamente hipnotizados, sin nada que decir; podrían haber estado así por horas, pues el mayor de edad no se sentía para nada cansado el sujetar a la chica, y ni la pensaba soltar pues no podía dejarla ir, había pasado así una semana, pensando en cómo estaría, cuando la volvería a ver, y ahora se la topaba así de una manera tan espontanea.

─ Oye…

─ ¿me podrías soltar, levi? ─susurro el castaño interrumpiendo al contrario, estaba nervioso de que el mayor haya notado su género, esperaba no pues justo esa mañana la había tenido movida y algo perfecta para la ocasión…

* * *

Se había despertado de un extraño sueño, pues en este había estado junto con aquel hombre que conoció en la fiesta de disfraces para la srt. Hanji, el estaba simplemente parado, observando como el azabache tocaba una hermosa pieza de piano, no sabía el nombre de esta, pero era simplemente una melodía preciosa y recuerda perfectamente como levi, mientras tocaba la pieza susurro "Es solo para ti…", pero después de haber dicho aquello, no se escucho mas la letra de la canción, sino el ruido molesto del tono de su celular cuando recibía una llamada; despertándose de aquel extraño pero cómodo sueño, sujeto su celular y sin ver el nombre en la pantalla contesto.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?... si…bien, bien no te preocupes yo te llevo la comida, si, si… tranquilo… adiós

Colgó esa rápida llamada y decidió levantarse de su cama, estirándose mientras con pisadas algo torpes se dirigía al baño para hacer sus necesidades. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas llamadas de su mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento, siempre era lo mismo con él, cuando se trataba de proyectos, tareas o exámenes siempre era el mejor, pero cuando era sobre cuidarse a sí mismo y su salud, era demasiado pésimo.

Al salir del baño se puso unos simple vaqueros negros ajustados a sus piernas, sus botas café oscuro y busco entre sus ropas encontrando una camisa blanca de media manga, pero no se sentía completamente a gusto, por ello siguió buscando y encontró aquella sudadera que había tomado prestada y jamás devuelto a levi, se sonrojo un poco recordando su sueño, recordando la melodía que le había dedicado levi en su sueño "¿sabrá tocar el piano o algún otro instrumento?" se pregunto mental mente mientras dejaba aquella sudadera en su lugar y mejor jalaba una de panda que el tenia, al colocársela se sintió mucho más cómodo a pesar de que esta le quedaba grande, lo suficiente para no pegársele al cuerpo.

Ya estando listo y sin arreglarse sus cabellos rebeldes, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina que solo estaba separada del comedor y la sala por una pared, pero aun así esta tenía una abertura, como una ventana que dejaba ver desde la cocina lo que ocurría en la sala y comedor. Abrió las puertas del refrigerador y saco el almuerzo de su amigo, decidió calentarle algunas cosas para que no estuvieran tan frías y al acabar lo guardo en una bolsa y salió del departamento, yendo tranquilamente al ascensor pues ya había visto la hora y aun faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora de comer para su amigo.

Al subir al ascensor recibió otra llamada, pero esta vez sí vio el número; era de su amiga Historia, una chica pequeña de estatura, fácil 1.45 cm; de hermosos cabellos rubios como del color de los girasoles y tan lacios que jamás se los había visto enredados, poseía unos preciosos ojos grandes tan puros e inocentes de color azul cielo; ella está actualmente estudiando maquillaje pues quería arreglar a modelos, actores, entre otras cosas.

─ ¡EREN AYUDAME, PORFAVOR!

Al escucharla tan alterada se preocupo por ella ─ ¿Qué ocurre historia? ─ contesto mientras esperaba que el ascensor bajara de una buena vez al último piso.

─ Mi modelo… a última hora me cancelo y hoy es mi evaluación de este sub modulo, necesito a una persona para arreglarla, por favor eren sé que no es una apuesta ni nada, pero te agradecería infinitamente que me dejaras maquillarte nuevamente; por favor, por favor, por favor…

─ Está bien…tranquila voy en camino….

Después de que la pequeña rubia le digiera cuanto lo amaba por hacerle ese pequeño favor colgó la llamada y camino ahora a un paso rápido hacia la parada del autobús, cuando llego a este todo fue algo rápido para él, pero como jamás se fijo en el tiempo, las horas corrían rápido; pues había logrado llegar a tiempo con Historia, y ella había realizado su evaluación a la perfección como era de esperarse de la menor, le había arreglado tan bien, colores suavemente naturales, era un maquillaje ligero, natural pero que le hacía ver con toques suavemente femeninos, como la vez en que el junto con su estúpido amigo Jean le pidieron a ella que le arreglara para la fiesta ya hace un mes. Antes de que la menor pudiera despintarle, se fijo en la hora, notando que faltaba muy poco para que empezara el almuerzo de su amigo y si no llegaba a tiempo para este, no comería, lo conocía demasiado bien, este siempre seguía tontamente las reglas.

Salió corriendo del lugar sin preocuparse en cómo estaba arreglado, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de pedir un taxi pues había olvidado su billetera en el departamento y solo traía lo necesario para el autobús de regreso, además que este tardaría más tiempo en llevarle al hospital que él en llegar corriendo, así que opto por apretar el paso corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaban, cuando estuvo en la entrada no se preocupo por ver por dónde iba cuando volteo su mirada para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared del lugar, y fue ahí cuando choco con alguien, mejor dicho con levi…

* * *

El azabache soltó con cuidado su agarre para no lastimar al menor, mientras este simplemente recobraba su equilibrio y se ponía de pie frente a este, hizo una sutil reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, pues tenía esa costumbre desde pequeño y se dio la vuelta para buscar a su amigo y entregarle su comida, pero la voz gruesa y potente sin tener que haber alzado el tono de voz le detuvo en su acción.

─ Así que te vas… sin siquiera decirme algo… ¿solo eso?

─ ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ─ Susurro el castaño nervioso, volteándose para encarar al mayor, pero el simple contacto visual con él le ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche, todo sus pensamientos tontos durante todo un mes y esos sueños donde estaba a su lado, pero recordaba mas frescamente el de esa mañana.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache, mientras se fascinaba por ver las reacciones de la morena, porque ante sus ojos de enamorado, simplemente era hermosa, a pesar de que se vestía no tan femenina para su gusto.

─ Vine a dejarle el almuerzo a alguien…

─ ¿esta casada?

─ ¿disculpa? ─ Contesto asombrado el otro y por fin volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, alzando la vista y viendo al mayor directo a los ojos, sin sentirse nervioso esta vez, pues no entendía por qué usaba el prefijo para "ella", acaso…¡EL MAQUILLAJE!, no podía creer que Historia fuera tan buena para que aquel hombre no se diera cuenta, pero, ¿y sus ropas?; cierto que estaba usando vaqueros ajustados y una sudadera grande, además aquella noche no había tenido tanto relleno como para que ahorita hubiera una diferencia.

─ ¿no esta casada? ¿Acaso es una pareja, tienes novio?

Se sonrojo tenue mente por las preguntas del mayor y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, y noto como una fugaz sonrisa se posaba en la cara del mayor, había sido una muy pequeña, apenas de un costado, pero había logrado captarla y se dispuso a aclararle las dudas al mayor antes de que siguiera preguntando ─ Es para un amigo…─

─Ya veo…

─ Entonces… me retiro, está a punto de acabarse la hora para almorzar, y si no come ahora, no comerá hasta llegar a casa, el sigue mucho las reglas y… con permiso ─ hizo una leve reverencia y se dio nuevamente la vuelta para irse, pero el mayor si que era persistente, pues sujeto su mano, un tacto suave que le provoco a todo su cuerpo estremecerse y a su corazón latir sin una razón lógica para él.

─ ¿me darías tu número?

"¿¡Acaso es un acosador!?… pero, me gustaría estar hablando con el… aun que fuera solo por mensaje" asintió suavemente y el mayor rápidamente saco su celular Samsung Galaxy s6 edge con una tapa color plateado muy brillante, sujeto el celular entre sus manos y le dio su número, pero antes de escribir su nombre su celular sonó, le devolvió el celular a su respectivo dueño y viendo en su Moto g2, de funda blanca decoradas con un diseño de alas, el nombre de su amigo solo vio a levi y dijo rápido ─ ¡me retiro; ya me está llamando, hasta luego! ─ Y salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta devuelta, la llamada había sido su salvación; corrió lo mas que pudo en dirección al área asignada de su amigo, por suerte conocía de memoria el hospital.

* * *

─ Mi amor, ¿aun no sabes quién es la chica que tanto busca levi?

─ Aun no…─ Contesto con un gran puchero en su boca una castaña de anteojos mientras se dejaba caer para atrás en su silla, por suerte en esta se podía inclinar lo mas que quisiera pues tenía un perfecto equilibrio. Abrió los ojos viendo a su esposo y este le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de esta.

─ Bueno… y qué hay de tu amado pupilo favorito, Armin; ¿el no llevo a una hermosa acompañante o algo parecido?

─ ¡CIERTO ARMIN! A de tener la misma edad esa chica… le llamare…

Antes de que la rubia buscara entre sus contactos el numero del chico, este entro a la oficina de esta cargando consigo unos papeles y portado su bata tan pulcra mente limpia como era de esperarse de este, sonrió alegre al verlo y este simplemente se quedo nervioso en la puerta viendo a la mayor la cual se mostraba muy entusiasmada.

─ Armin, ¿de casualidad llevaste a alguien a mi cumpleaños?

El pequeño de cabellos rubios como los pétalos de un girasol negó levemente y respondió a la pregunta de su asesora ─ no pude ir a su fiesta debido a que me enferme de una fuerte gripe, lo lamento, me contaron que estuvo muy divertida además de hermosa ─ sonrió suavemente.

─ Entonces… ¿Cómo llego tu regalo para mí y quien te dijo como estuvo la fiesta?

Al ser interrogado de esa manera se puso un poco nervioso, pues no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle; el sabia a detalle lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo en esa fiesta, también como había ido vestido, solo porque Jean aposto con él una gran cantidad de cupones para comida en la cafetería del hospital, además de dinero que eren necesitaba en ese momento; eren fue ala fiesta vestido de chica, usando un hermoso vestido verde y maquillado por Historia; sabia también que se había topado con un hombre, trago saliva y respondió a la mayor ─Fue…una amiga ─

─ ¿Si?, ¿Cómo se llama?

─Se llama….─ Tardo en responder, vio a su alrededor y respondió rápido ─ se llama Erena ─

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, la semana pasada no subí ningún capitulo debido a que publique un one shot mikayuu y solo me dedique a el en toda la semana, perdonen la demora y espero les haya gustado; gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hago.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, quiero saber como les va pareciendo la historia y sus teorías ;)  
Hasta luego**

 ** _Los(as) amo_**


	4. Chapter 4

─ Fue…Una amiga

─ ¿Si?, ¿Cómo se llama?

─ Se llama…se llama Erena ─Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados y el pequeño rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo no pudo hacer más que golpearse mentalmente; ¿Erena, Era enserio?, Eren lo mataría si se enterara de ello, pues solo le había agregado una "a" al final del nombre, pero que quería que hiciera, lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja. Observo la cara de felicidad que tenía claramente puesta su tutora Hanji Zoe, una mujer demasiado apasionada hacia su trabajo, con una gran inteligencia en biología entre otras ramas de esta; con ojos cafés claro como la madera de un buen árbol y cabello marrón oscuro, siempre amarrado en una coleta de caballo alta con flequillo despeinado con una raya en medio, a pesar de ser una doctora de alto rango siempre estaba despeinada y a veces su aspecto no era el mejor; pero nadie podía negar que era una de las mejores doctoras, por ello el pequeño rubio estaba realmente agradecido de tenerla como su tutora en el hospital.

─ Tu amiga, Erena… ¿de casualidad fue a la fiesta con un vestido verde? ─ Su esposo Moblit Berner, un hombre que la protegía a capa y espada, ciertamente él era el esposo perfecto, la acompañaba en todos sus deseos y a pesar de ser demasiado alto, fácilmente media unos 1.83 cm era muy dulce con ella, todos lo notaban, pero también cuando alguien quería hacerle algo sí que sabia usar esa altura y fuerza que posee, tiene un cabello rubio cobrizo casi café y unos ojos azul oscuro; fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado, Armin realmente no sabía si agradecérselo o no, pero solo respondió a su pregunta con un torpe movimiento de cabeza, claramente positivo pues a Hanji solo le brillaron los ojos y se levanto de golpe de su silla, golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos haciendo que su pupilo se sobre saltara mas.

─ ¡ES ELLA!

─ ¿Por qué gritas tanto maldita cuatro ojos?

'Lo que me faltaba' Pensó Armin mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta y veía a Levi R. Akerman estar a sus espaldas, con el seño fruncido viendo con una fulminante mirada a la castaña, el menor de edad entre todos los de la oficina solo pudo tragar grueso y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al recién llegado; enserio que no se podía creer en el problema que se había metido.

─ Pues que ya encontramos a tu cenicienta… ¿verdad que si cariño? ─ La mujer se acerco rápidamente a su esposo abrazándolo por la alegría que sentía y este solo asintió a la pregunta de su amada.

─ Y yo tengo su número telefónico ─ Contesto claramente con un tono de felicidad, aun que era obvio que en su rostro no se mostraría está más que por la sutil sonrisa que se asomaba a un lado de su mejilla.

─ ¿¡ENSERIO!? … WOOOO! Eso es increíble enanin

─No me llame...

─ Señorita Hanji, ¿me puedo retirar? Alguien me está esperando con mi almuerzo ─ Interrumpió nervioso el rubio, ya que enserio quería salir del lugar corriendo y ¿Quién no quisiera hacerlo?, estaba justo frente a sus ojos el hombre del cual su amigo de la infancia le había estado hablando inconscientemente por una semana pues él era su único confidente, ante el asentimiento de su tutora sonrió con alegría y hizo un reverencia disculpándose por la interrupción y despidiéndose de los mayores, para así finalmente salir de la habitación.

* * *

A pesar de que aquel rubio interrumpió el momento y se retiro, eso no quitaba de la mente del azabache la incógnita por saber el nombre de aquella chica, pues el azabache se había fijado mientras subía el elevador que esa mocosa tonta olvido poner su nombre después del número y el era lo que más deseaba, aun que no podía negar que estaba feliz de conseguir su número telefónico, había sido un gran bonus de compensación. Volvió su mirada a su loca amiga y hizo finalmente la pregunta ─ su nombre ─ pero claro fue mas una orden que una pregunta.

─ ¡Erena!

─ ¿Erena? ¿Segura?

─ ¡Sipi!

─ Pensé que sería algo mas….─ Prefirió no concluir con su oración pues sabía que se arrepentiría, la loca no lo dejaría descansar con su "Oh~ esperabas un nombre H-E-R-M-O-S-O para una chica H-E-R-M-O-S-A, eh, enanin; que pillín…" simplemente la podía escuchar en su cabeza con ese tono estúpidamente chillón que le molestaba hasta las entrañas, suspiro un poco agotado de solo pensar en esa molestia y saco su celular buscando entre sus contactos a la chica, la había preferido agregar solo como "E" pero ahora que sabia su nombre podría cambiarlo a como era, pero antes de poder guardarlo tuvo que suceder esto, Hanji le arrebato el aparato debido a que bajo la guardia y sin que él pudiera detenerla tecleo algo y guardo el contacto.

─ ¡Listo!...esto es más apropiado para tu cenicienta

Al tener el aparato de regreso pudo ver como estaba el contacto de aquella chica, entre corazones, simplemente su amiga no podía ser más tonta; bufo por ello pero no cambio el contacto, solo guardo su celular en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón y le entrego a la castaña su comida ─Aquí tienes, nos vemos Hanji, Moblit ─ y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, no quería que esa cuatro ojos viera la absurda felicidad que sentía en ese momento, ¿Quién estaría alegre de tener el nombre y número telefónico de una chica que apenas había conocido?, claramente solo él era el único que podía estar así en ese tipo de situación.

Mientras bajaba por el elevador volvió a sacar su celular y observar su contacto nuevo, el único que contenía corazones, y claramente sería el único así pues alguien como él no podía agregar a nadie así, ni lo planeaba hacer pero no quiera por el momento cambiar el contacto, se veía bien su nombre entre esos absurdos corazones flechados. Trono su cuello para despejarse un poco el estrés acumulado y apretó el botón de marcar, quería comprobar si le había otorgado el honor de conceder su verdadero numero o solo le había visto la cara de tonto.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo en un maldito día, primero volvió a estar pintado como mujer, después corrió como un loco al hospital para entregar a tiempo el almuerzo a su amigo, el cual no estaba en su lugar favorito de la cafetería porque le habían pedido ir a dejar unos papeles a la oficina de su tutora, además se encontró en la entrada del lujar al hombre que le había cuidado aquella noche que le drogaron en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, al hombre con el cual había dado su primer beso y por si no fuera poco, este le pidió su número y el torpemente lo dio con facilidad, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

─ Soy un idiota… ─ Susurro para sí mismo mientras escondía su cara entre sus brazos, a pesar de encontrarse en el lugar más tranquilo de la cafetería, podía escuchar las demás voces con claridad, pues quería intentar distraerse en algo que no fuera su vida, pero el mundo le odiaba y eso no podía negarlo, pues lo único que le faltaba era que su amigo llegara dándole unas esplendidas noticias como justo ahora lo estaba haciendo, y claramente asustándole pues llego azotando la información de golpe.

─ ¡Mi tutora Hanji es amiga de Levi, el hombre del que yo tenía sospechas me habías hablado, el que te cuido en la fiesta de ella, con el que te besaste y además casi lo hacen; por si no fuera poco, les mentí, dije que te llamabas Erena, ahora él lo sabe, tiene tu número telefónico no sé cómo y yo solo Salí lo más rápido del lugar pues no quería ponernos más en problemas ¿Qué hacemos Eren?! ─ Contó todo tan rápido que simplemente las palabras entraron por un oído a excepción de unas cuantas y claramente eran la parte donde había dicho que según yo me llamaba "Erena".

─ Armin… ¿No pudiste pensar en un mejor nombre? ¿Qué tal Elizabeth, Elena, Edith, Elisa o Emily? ¿Por qué exactamente tuvo que ser Erena? Solo agregaste una "a" al final de mi nom…

─ Lose, lose pero ¿Qué querías que yo hiciera? Me preguntaron estando desprevenido…además no le deje los papeles a mi tutora…ahora tengo que volver a verla… ¿y si aun esta Levi con ella? ¿Qué tal si me preguntan mas sobre ti? ¿Qué les respondo a ello?

─ Pues….

─ Les digo "Oh, eso era broma, no es chica, más bien es un amigo mío llamado Eren el cual fue a su fiesta disfrazado de chica debido a que hizo una apuesta con Jean, otro amigo mío que le aposto a que no iba a la fiesta vestido así, Eren es muy orgulloso y cumplió esta", ¿les contesto eso?

─ ¡NO!… si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto me mata…no puedo hacerle eso a él, mucho menos a la familia Armin

─ Lose muy bien, ¿Por qué crees que seguí la mentira diciendo un falso nombre de chica?

─ Eres el mejor… pero a la próxima piensa un mejor nombre… ¿sí? ─ el rubio solo bufo enojado, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una cara de "Lo único que te preocupa es el nombre, ¿enserio Eren Jaeger?" y obviamente al ver esa cara el castaño empezó a reír por ello.

─ Hablando enserio Eren… ¿Qué hacemos?

─ Que tal si solo… ─ No termino de hablar el de ojos miel, claro con esa luz que entraba por la gran ventana de la cafetería; cuando su celular empezó a sonar, al ver el número desconocido dudo en contestar, pero simplemente no podía evitar la intriga de saber si era esa persona que él pensaba ─ ¿Hola? ─ Susurro mientras le decía con señas a su acompañante que no hablara.

─ Mocosa… Veo que eres muy sincera… además de torpe, ¿Quién le da su número aun completo desconocido? ─ Su corazón empezó a dar unas leves punzadas, algo que solo pasaba cuando pensaba en aquel pequeño hombre, se mordió suavemente el labio y puso una mano sobre su pecho para poder calmar su corazón y responderle.

─ Pero para mí no eres un completo desconocido, Levi ─ Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, el cual el no quiso romper, pues podía aprovechar este para relajar su torpe corazón.

─ Erena

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Así te llamas, verdad?

─ Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste? ─ no pudo negar el llamarse así pues sino su amigo quedaría en un aprieto con su tutora y él no quería eso, trago saliva algo nervioso de la actual situación.

─ Es un nombre algo…

─ Raro, lose no tiene por qué ocultarlo

─ Iba a decir peculiar… mocosa tonta ─ Nuevamente ese estúpido dolor en el pecho, pero además de este un síntoma nuevo llego y era de sentir el calor subirse a sus mejillas, vio a otro lado evitando la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, pues este jamás le había visto así por un hombre que no fuera de 2D.

─ Gracias ─ Fue lo único que logro contestar, volvió a aparecer un silencio, esta vez algo cómodo para ambos; él no sabía cómo contestar o como seguir teniendo una plática con aquel hombre; y el azabache al otro lado de la línea solo estaba esperando que la chica al otro lado de la línea tuviera la mayoría de edad, pues si no el se sentía un completo criminal por querer abrazarla nuevamente y probar esos carnosos labios sabor miel, un sabor que ahora no le desagradaba para nada; pero también se sentía tonto al pensar sentirse como un criminal por ello.

─ Erena…

─ ¿Dime?

─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

─ ¿Eh? ─ No sabía simplemente como reaccionar, si estar feliz, asustado o ambas; pues el hombre con el que había soñado ahora le estaba diciendo que si quería salir con él, no entendía bien a qué se refería, pues de ello había dos situaciones; uno, que fuera solo una….una… una cita, y la segunda era que fuera como pareja, aun que pensaba descartar rápidamente esta pues apenas y se habían conocido; y el azabache pensaba que él era un ella, ¿Cómo podría siquiera seguir así? ─ Yo… yo no sé qué decirte, Levi ─ Contesto finalmente.

─ Hablo solo para conocernos más, además me debes una por haberte quedado a dormir en mi casa ─ Uso como excusa el mayor.

─ Esta…bien… ¡PERO DÉJAME PENSARLO, POR FAVOR!

El azabache tuvo que alejar seguramente el aparato de su oreja, pues Eren había gritado muy nervioso aquello, tanto que las personas en la cafetería guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlo, notando el color tomate que tenía en su rostro, y claro que su amigo Armin estaba cubriendo su igual rojo rostro con ambas manos pero él era debido a la vergüenza de estar en una situación así con tanta gente a su alrededor.

─ De acuerdo… pero no grites mocosa tonta

─ L-lo siento

─ Bueno… ya lo hablaremos después, ¿te parece?

─ Bien…

─ Adiós, Erena ─Susurro con un tono tan cálido de voz, que provoco al castaño una piel de gallina muy bien definida, un color rojo en la punta de las orejas y unos golpeteos fuertes en el pecho por su estúpido corazón.

─ Hasta luego, Levi ─ Contesto muy suavemente, apenas audible para su amigo pero claramente escuchado para el azabache, pues para este escuchar esa voz era un honor que hubiera deseado solo fuera suyo.

* * *

 **Nuevamente un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que dejan su comentario, su opinión es muy importante la verdad y les agradezco mucho esta.**

 **Hice esta vez el capitulo un poco mas corto, lo lamento enserio pero espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **No olviden dejar su hermoso comentario que es lo que me da fuerzas para cada semana escribir esta linda (?) historia**

 **Los(as) amo, n** **os vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la demora, es que estuve metida a exámenes finales de parcial, entregar trabajos, libretas, entre otras cosas y termine agotada; enserio perdonen la demora, pero aquí les dejo el Capitulo 05  
** **No puedo creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por su apoyo enserio.**

 **Sin mas, aquí esta la historia.**

* * *

No podía creer que había aceptado la invitación de aquel hombre cuando se prometió mentalmente no volver a verle o acercarse a él, pues le había engañado diciéndole que él era una mujer y jamás haber mencionado palabra alguna de la verdad; pero es que simplemente no podía y mucho menos por mensajes, pues siempre recibía un mensaje de Levi en la mañana y otro en la noche, en ambos siendo regañado por las horas en las que dormía; pero eso no le enojaba o incomodaba para nada, al contrario le era agradable el hablar todos los días con el mayor, sabía que no podría hablar con él las veinticuatro horas del día debido a que el mayor trabajaba; por lo que le había contado este era presidente de una empresa, aun no le había dicho el nombre de esta, pero imaginaba que era una muy famosa pues aun recordaba a la perfección la casa donde vivía este y no era para nada una casa para un presidente con una empresa pobre; podría ser la casa de este en una situación en la cual se robara la mayor parte de las ganancias para darse lujos, pero la primera y única vez que pensó eso lo descarto rápidamente pues no podía ver a Levi como una persona que robara el dinero y usarlo para su propia conveniencia; a él lo veía más como un hombre justo, con una moral alta y honrado, alguien en quien confiar.  
A pesar de todo eso, Eren paso un mes dejando al azabache con la espera a su tan anhelada cita y no era para menos, pero el menor tenía que acabar su tesis para poder hacer su Internado en el hospital junto con Armin el cual iba un año adelantado por su gran intelecto, el rubio era de los mejores en la escuela de medicina y muchos maestros decían que este sería un gran neurocirujano o cirujano cardiovascular, pero a este lo que más le encantan son los niños, les tiene una gran paciencia y amor, a él le encantaría hacer su propia familia y hasta había pensado en que si no lograba terminar su carrera como pediatra, estudiaría para ser profesor; pero claramente logro cursar la carrera y ahora solo le faltaba terminar unos meses más del internado y lograría cumplir su sueño de ser pediatra. Mientras que el castaño, a pesar de ser el más torpe de su grupo de amigos junto con Jean, estaba en la lista de los diez mejores de su generación, pues él quería ser un médico cirujano, también esa era la razón por la cual aun no había logrado hacer su internado, pero al fin y al cabo lo logro, termino su tesis y esta fue aprobada dándole al fin su titulo, ahora podría empezar a hacer su internado y lograr graduarse para poder empezar a trabajar.

Cuando Levi se entero por mensajes del menor lo que había ocurrido, este nuevamente volvió a preguntarle **"¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado?"** , ah Eren no pudo negársele pues el también quería verlo, deseaba abrazar a ese hombre, a pesar de solo haberlo visto en dos ocasiones, extrañaba y anhelaba su aroma, ese olor a café, el perfume más fino y la última vez que lo pudo oler ya no estaba el olor a tabaco, a veces el menor se preguntaba si el mayor lo fumaba rara vez, aun que descartaba la idea pues cuando estuvo en su cuarto las sabanas, a pesar de tener un olor primario a sol, podía recordar ese olor a cigarro y también que había ceniceros en ciertos puntos de la casa; por ello descartaba la idea de que el mayor fumara muy de vez en cuando y, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado al pensarlo, sentía que la respuesta correcta era que el mayor había dejado de fumar por él, solo por el hecho que él le pidió en aquella ocasión que apagara el cigarro, siempre que pensaba que él era la razón por la cual el mayor ya no fumaba se sentía torpemente feliz.

* * *

Sábado, el tan anhelado sábado había llegado; era aun las 9:00 am y Eren ya se encontraba despierto, preparando el desayuno para él y su compañero de departamento; algo que fue muy irreal a los grandes ojos azul profundo de Armin y se acerco al castaño tocando su frente y diciéndole en un claro tono de preocupación que hizo enojar al este ─ ¿Eren, te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? ─

─ Armin… ¿Qué coño haces? ─ Contesto a su pregunta alejando la mano del contrario de su frente, inflo las mejillas además de juntas las cejas en un claro gesto de indignación y molestia.  
El rubio contuvo las ganas de reír ante el acto infantil de su amigo de la infancia y solo sonrió a las espaldas de este mientes observaba como movía con enojo los huevos revueltos con jamón y queso, el típico desayuno que Eren hacia cuando estaba feliz, vio de reojo que había una jarra llena de jugo natural de naranja y pan recién tostado, volvió sus ojos a su amigo y espero con paciencia a que este decidiera contarle que lo traía tan feliz, pero este decidió mejor pedirle un favor ─ ¿Podrías pasarme unos platos de la alacena y llevar vasos, cubiertos, la jarra y el pan a la mesa? ─ Asintió a la petición de su amigo y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, hasta que su mente hizo clic junto cuando estaba pasándole los platos que le había pedido y le contesto con asombro en la voz.

─ Eren…acabas de ser amable por la mañana

─ ¿Eso que tiene?

─ Es que, tú jamás eres así cuando solo estamos tú y yo, ni siquiera cuando estamos con los demás me pides las cosas con ese tono y mucho menos cuando te hice enojar, ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Tonto…─ Susurro el castaño con un claro sonrojo mientras le arrebataba los platos de la mano y en cada uno serbia una buena porción de lo que había preparado, después de haber hecho eso, le dio la espalda a su amigo y camino a la mesa mientras decía en un tono bajo ─ Saldré esta tarde noche con Levi…─

Claramente su amigo ya no estaba enojado, pues sus facciones ahora avergonzadas no mostraban ningún rastro de ese sentimiento; el rubio se quedo pensativo en su lugar, pues ver como su amigo cambiaba de una emoción a otra era algo normal si lo hacías enojar, pero verlo ponerse así solo por mencionar que saldría a una cita era algo nuevo, mucho más debido a que jamás se había puesto así al decirle que saldría a una cita con alguien, aun que claramente el castaño no uso la palabra "cita" en la oración pero Armin podía leerla completamente en esas mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rojizo.  
Prefirió no decir nada y llevo los vasos, cubiertos y la jarra al comedor, colocando estos sobre la mesa para dos personas, pero cuando iban sus amigos al departamento transformaban esta mesa en una para seis u ocho personas; al acomodar las cosas vio de reojo como su amigo, el cual ya estaba sin ese intenso color rojizo en sus mejillas y ahora solo sonreía tontamente a la pantalla del celular y tecleaba algo en este, ya llevaba unas semanas que lo veía estar así frente a la pantalla del aparato, pero esta vez al saber la razón del porque se comportaba así, no pudo resistir las ganas de decirle ─ ¿confirmando el lugar? ─ Al ver el sonrojo nuevamente plantado en su rostro, pudo comprobar que había dado en el blanco.

─ ¡C-cállate Armin!

─ Solo preguntaba…─ Dijo cantarinamente al verlo tan nervioso y como casi se le caía el aparato a su desayuno por el susto que le causo su presencia, pues al parecer estaba tan centrado en los mensajes de Levi que no había notado que él estaba justo frente suyo. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a la pequeña cocina solo para agarrar la bandeja del pan tostado y llevarla a la mesa, cuando se sentó frente al castaño este tecleo un poco mas y después dejo el aparato en la mesa boca abajo, para no ver cuando llegara algún mensaje y comer tranquilamente con él.  
Pasaron un desayuno muy tranquilo, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el castaño termino de beber el jugo que contenía su vaso y decir ─ Iré con Historia para arreglarme… antes de que preguntes, si, me vestiré de chica para la c-ci... para la salida con Levi ─.

─ ¿No le has dicho nada a Levi sobre tu sexo?

─ No eh podido…

─ Eren tienes que…

─ ¡LO SE!... lo sé muy bien Armin, pero sabes… creo que me eh enamorado de ese hombre… tengo miedo a su rechazo… a ver en sus ojos un odio, desprecio y repugnancia hacia mi persona… ¿Cómo crees tú que el actuaria si se enterara que todo este tiempo le he mentido de mi sexo y que además soy homosexual? ¿No crees tú que sentiría asco?

─ Eren…─ Ver a su amigo en ese estado de depresión jamás le había gustado, pues el aceptaba a su amigo sin importarle su sexualidad y tonterías, el sabia todo de Eren, no por nada eran amigos de la infancia y vivían actualmente juntos; lo quería demasiado y le había estado dando su apoyo para que este le confesara a sus padres lo que sentía, sus gustos, su verdadero él, pero el castaño jamás lo hacía, siempre terminaba negándose y deprimiéndose por sentirse un ser repugnante he inferior, a pesar de que el siempre le negaba esas tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza, pero jamás le escuchaba y el solo tenía que esperar a que su amigo volviera a sonreír. Vio fijamente los ojos de su amigo, y era más que obvio que decía la verdad, se había enamorado de un hombre que apenas había conocido hace ya tres meses y solo había visto en dos ocasiones, ciertamente no podía decirle a su amigo que estaba mal o que debía pensar mejor las cosas, pues tanto en los sentimientos como en el amor nadie manda.  
Antes de que pudiera decirle algo para motivarlo este se levanto de la mesa recogiendo sus platos con aun rastros de comida y escucho como en un tono algo bajo decía ─ Solo hoy… una última vez… y prometo que le dejare atrás…. No le volveré a hablar, contactarme con él o algo, pero quiero verlo una última vez ─ Voltio a ver al castaño y solo alcanzo a ver su espalda, claramente tenia la mirada al piso y eso le disgustaba por completo, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y rodeando su tórax con sus delgados brazos, que apenas y habían logrado cerrar ese abrazo.

─ Eren… puedes verle más… no te niego el que lo veas y mucho menos el que tengas contacto con él, solo no quiero que resultes lastimado; pero si ese hombre te hace tan feliz, yo te apoyare… si llega a ocurrir algún accidente en el que necesites que vaya a buscarte solo llámame y ahí estaré, ¿sí?

Alzo la vista y pudo ver el torpe asentimiento de cabeza que le regresaba como una respuesta el castaño, sonrió por ello y no rompió el abrazo hasta que sintió los músculos de su amigo relajarse, recargo su frente en la espalda de este y solo pudo pensar en que estaba abrazando a un cachorro herido, él quería curarlo, pero en sus manos no estaba la cura, solo rogaba a dios de que la cura perteneciera a Levi Akerman, y que este al igual que él, quisiera curar a este gran cachorro.

* * *

Estaba simplemente más que nervioso, esperar a la castaña le ponía así; ella se había negado a que la recogiera en su casa y por ello quedaron de verse en la entrada del parque de la ciudad, y ahí estaba el, llamando la atención de las familias y parejas que pasaban a su alrededor, ¿Por qué? Pues era fácil, el estaba bien vestido, con un traje completamente negro hecho a su medida, sin usar corbata con solo el primer botón de su camisa blanca, se acomodo las mangas del saco cuando alzo la vista viendo lo más hermoso que jamás había visto o bueno, la segunda vez que lo había visto, pues la morena estaba bajando con cuidado de un taxi, y el mismo taxista había bajado para ayudarla, eso le había dado un pinchazo de celos pero solamente prefirió acercarse, coloco su mano sobre el hombro del taxista y dijo serio ─ Ella viene por mi ─ El hombre entendió la indirecta de "Muévete escoria, es mía" y se retiro para regresar al interior del taxi, el bajo la vista viéndola, solo había captado esos hermosos ojos y sabía que estaba más hermosa que nunca, claramente se había puesto extensiones o una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, pues tenía este agarrado en un chongo escondido por cabello en la parte de atrás, haciéndole ver muy elegante, y se había hecho un flequillo el cual por el viento estaba algo despeinado; sonrió al verla y es que simplemente estaba hermosa, su maquillaje no era muy tosco y lo que más resaltaba, o mínimo para sus ojos, eran esos hermosos ojos que poseía, pero también sus labios ligeramente carnosos resaltaban al estar en un rosado pálido, casi salmón.

Al ayudarla a bajar del carro, pudo contemplar su hermoso vestido* color melón de los años 60´s, que combinaba a la perfección con ella; este tenía un cuello de hombros caídos, mangas cortas, con una falda circular, amplia la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con recogido en la cintura, y la tela estaba plegada haciendo que se acentuara mas la cintura y hacerla ver con una figura muy bien curveada. Sus zapatillas de tacón corrido, blancas combinaban perfectamente con su bolsa de mano que igual era blanca y ese hermoso collar que igual uso aquella vez en su primer encuentro, ahora que observaba con mas iluminación el collar, podía decir que se trataba de una piedra preciosa, mejor dicho una Alejandrita, se preguntaba si es que esa piedra se la habría dado alguien y quien exactamente, pero sentía que no era momento para preguntar aquello, cuando el taxi se fue dejándoles solos la vio directamente a los ojos, agradeciendo que esas zapatillas no tuvieran un tacón alto pues hubiera sentido que su hombría bajaba un poco.

─ B-buenas noches…Levi, perdona la demora…

Escucho su angelical voz, y vio como estaba apenada por la demora bajando la mirada y dirigiéndola al piso, aun que no podía asegurar que estuviera apenada por llegar tarde o por que el la estaba observando fijamente y agradecía que había hecho esta acción pues pudo percatarse mejor de las hermosas pestañas que poseía. Negó con la cabeza a la menor y acomodo su flequillo llevándolo al lado derecho de su rostro, para solo contestarle con un ─ No hay problema…─ Si tan solo lo viera su amiga cuatro ojos lo estaría molestando justo en ese momento o quejándose con un " _claro, claro, con Erena no te enojas si llega diez minutos tarde pero yo namas tardo un minuto y ya me quieres matar_ " movió la cabeza en negación, pues no era el momento de recordar o pensar en otras personas que no fueran su hermosa acompañante, la cual estaba regalándole una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un dulce color rojizo en sus mejillas.

─ ¿A dónde iremos?

─ Ya veras

Y sin decir más, coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de la morena para ponerla al lado contrario de la calle y la guió a su carro, el cual no estaba estacionado tan lejos, al llegar a este acompañados de un cómodo silencio, la soltó solo para abrirle la puerta a este, la ayudo a entrar ofreciéndole una mano como apoyo, pues en el camino había notado que aun no sabía andar firmemente con tacones, a pesar que estos eran corridos, temblaba un poco por estos, o quería pensar que era por estos.  
Cuando ambos estuvieron en el interior del carro, empezó a manejar en dirección al teatro más famoso de la ciudad, antes de llegar a este, en cada alto que tenia aprovechaba para ver de reojo a la menor, su respiración tan calmada, sus ojos en dirección al hermoso cielo que poco a poco empezaba a dar inicio a la noche, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos y sus mejillas aun conservaban ese color rojizo, se atrevió a rozar una mejilla con el dorso de su mano fría; lo cual estremeció y sorprendió al mismo tiempo a la contraria, la cual como reacción solo lo volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos y el solo respondió con un simple ─ Quería comprobar que no tuvieras fiebre ─ Ella solo se quedo muda, observándolo fijamente por unos segundos que él deseaba permanecieran así por más tiempo, pero el molesto pitido de un carro lo arruino todo, regreso su vista a la calle y volvió a manejar.

─ Estoy perfectamente bien de salud…

─ Me alegra, si no te iba a regañar por no cuidar de ella

─ Siendo regañada por usted, cuando es el que solo duerme 5 horas diarias…

─ No puedo conciliar el sueño, no es mi culpa…

─ Pero si aquella vez estaba dormido como tronco

─ ¿Aquella vez? ─ Respondió viéndola de reojo y la castaña solo dejo de verle jugando con sus dedos, algo que le pareció demasiado lindo, enserio sentía que le daría azúcar por esa chica.  
Pasaron lo que restaba del viaje en un como silencio para ambos, pues con solo la presencia del otro estaban más que felices. Al llegar al teatro, la castaña rápidamente se dio cuenta de a que la había llevado y sus hermosos ojos en ese tono de luz, estaban color miel, brillaron más que nunca, hasta las joyas y piedras preciosas estarían celosas de tan hermoso brillo que había solo en ese par de ojos.

─ Levi, ¿es enserio?

─ ¿Crees que te hubiera dicho que te arreglaras elegante y todavía traído aquí si fuera broma?

─ Pero es un concierto de Yurima, el concierto donde tocaría sus mejores éxitos, ¡sus mejores piezas!

─ Lose, lose por esa razón te invite ─ Contesto con una sonrisa muy leve y simple en su rostro pero que para la contraria significo mucho, esta solo le correspondió la sonrisa con una mas radiante y sin decir más, el mayor de edad bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a la castaña, justo antes de que el valet parkin le abriera la puerta ─ Vamos Erena…─ la ayudo a bajar y ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo, entrego las llaves de su carro al chico y ambos se dirigieron al interior del teatro para disfrutar junto a la compañía del otro de un hermoso concierto.

* * *

 *** El diseño del vestido se encuentra en mi pagina de facebook, por si no llegue a explicarme bien con este.**

 **Perdonen si en algunas cosas no son ciertas, por ejemplo lo de la tesis o eso, digamos que no se mucho de eso, enserio disculpen.  
Gracias por leer el capitulo **

**No se olviden de dejar su comentario, ¿como les pareció?  
Los(as) amo  
Hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 06  
** **_**

No había palabras para describir correctamente lo hermoso que era el lugar, pues era inmensamente grande y su acompañante había comprado los asientos de la séptima fila, para que el menor estuviera lo más cerca de su ídolo musical, pues Yurima o mejor dicho Lee Ru-ma, no se merecía menos, sus composiciones y la manera tan elegante, hermosa pero de igual manera apasionada en la que tocaba el piano era simplemente magnifico y a Eren le parecía algo sumamente fabuloso.  
Desde el lugar donde se encontraban se podía observar perfectamente todo, el hermoso escenario, todos los asientos cubiertos de terciopelo rojo, y el marco de los asientos era de un color dorado, al igual que las paredes; el escenario estaba cubierto con una telón rojo, no podría explicar muy bien cuál era el tipo de esta, ni siquiera entendía por qué se estaba fijando mas en el lugar que en su acompañante, una razón podría ser por el hecho de que estaba nervioso de estar nuevamente junto con el mayor, y la otra posibilidad sería que era su primera vez en un teatro; pero era más que obvio que la correcta era la primera.

Eren sabía perfectamente que se veía como un niño pequeño observando todo, pero simplemente no sabía que decir al mayor, por mensajes era todo mas fácil solo porque no se veían a la cara, el castaño aun recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que el mayor le marco al teléfono, claro después de aquella vez en el hospital, ya cuando llevaban varios días hablando el mayor le marco, debía admitir que se había puesto sumamente nervioso, casi se le cae su celular si no fuera por sus casi buenos reflejos.  
Después de un largo silencio entre ambos, en el cual el único ruido que existía era el de las personas llegando y acomodándose en sus asientos, todavía no era la hora para que llegara el pianista así que había tiempo de sobra para hablar; su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente, lo podía sentir hasta los tímpanos como su corazón palpitaba tan inquieto por la simple cercanía con el mayor; el menor trago saliva pesadamente y tomando valor de alguna parte de su cuerpo, suavemente voltio a ver al mayor y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, tomando desprevenida a la pareja, se dejaron de ver viendo a otro lado como si hubiera sido algún tabú el que observaron sus ojos, y se formo una pequeña tensión entre ambos, los cuales la querían romper pero no sabían cómo hasta que…

─ Levi

─ Eren…─ Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero el mayor se cayó antes de terminar de pronunciar el supuesto nombre de aquel castaño a su lado que claramente estaba sonrojado, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba su verdadero nombre salir de esos labios, con esa hermosa voz que le erizo la piel solo por decir su nombre, pero aquel sentimiento no pudo durar más pues el hombre siguió hablando al ver que no proseguiría con sus palabras "la castaña" ─ Erena, ¿Qué ocurre? ─ El menor empezaba a odiar ese nombre, sabía que no era culpa del mayor ni nada de eso, mucho menos era la culpa de su mejor amigo, pero quería ser llamado por su verdadero nombre, no con su nombre y una vocal extra, quería que lo llamara solo a él, pues el menor sentía que al ser llamado "Erena" no se referían exactamente a él, si no a alguien más, a alguien que no existía, o eso creía el menor.

Bajo la mirada lentamente y susurro con una pequeña sonrisa falsa plantada en su rostro ─ No es nada… ¿Qué me querías comentar, Levi? ─ Respondió mientras volteaba a ver al de ojos plateados.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─ Si…bueno…

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Ciertamente, se notaba que el mayor estaba preocupado por este, pues su tono fue de verdadera preocupación y su mirada solo estaba posada en esos ojos esmeralda con aquel tono de luz. El castaño bajo la vista y jugó con sus uñas postizas, se mordió suavemente el labio algo que le pareció sumamente tierno al mayor y le volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz preocupado, pero para nada insistente pues no lo obligaría a hablar si no quería o el menor no consideraba que era el momento.

─ ¿Qué opinas de una relación entre dos hombres?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Le tomo muy desprevenido la pregunta al azabache, el cual solo se puso a pensar un poco en su respuesta y dijo tranquilamente ─ El amor es amor, veas por donde lo veas; de las mil y u formas que lo quieras expresar ya sea en acciones o palabras, es amor; y claramente una relación ya sea entre hombres o mujeres es completamente común actualmente, aun sigue siendo mal vista, es normal para mi, pues no lastiman a nadie, ¿no crees? ─

─ Tienes razón…─ Contesto el menor mucho más calmado, pues esas palabras inconscientemente le habían calmado, voltio a ver al mayor y le sonrió dulcemente, algo que al mayor le agrado, sintiendo que había dicho la respuesta correcta, pues esa sonrisa tan brillante del menor era como un gran premio para él.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, viéndose mutuamente los ojos, intentando averiguar qué había detrás de ese hipnótico color de ojos que poseía el contrario, pues jamás habían visto un color así en sus vidas. Decidieron romper el silencio solo para hablar de cosas triviales como "¿en qué hospital harás tu residencia?, ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?, etc." Mientras la pareja hablaba, las filas de todo el teatro se llenaban hasta acaparar todo este, las luces fueron bajando poco a poco su intensidad hasta que llegaron al grado de que la única luz en todo el lugar fueran las del escenario y unas pequeñas luces que estaban en el suelo, pero solo estaban colocadas en el pasillo; el telón del escenario se fue retirando lentamente y con este el silencio fue reinando en el lugar, tanto Eren como Levi se quedaron callados y observaron el escenario, para contemplar un hermoso piano negro situado en medio de este y hasta el frente; hasta atrás se podían muy costosamente mas instrumentos como violines, violonchelos, arpas, entre otras cosas; las personas que tocarían esos instrumentos ya se encontraban situadas en sus respectivos lugares, pero el personaje primordial del concierto aun no aparecía.  
Se podía apreciar con claridad, a pesar de la poca luz que existía en ese momento, que Eren estaba más que ansioso, sus ojos reflejaban claramente una intensidad y emoción en su mirada, lo que hizo que el azabache solo quisiera contemplar mas de esa hermosa vista, pues para este, ver a "su amada Erena" en esa condición le parecía tierno, como si fuera una niña deseando ya abrir el regalo de navidad.

Justo cuando iba a dedicarle unas palabras a la castaña, los aplausos se hicieron sonar en todo el lugar, dando a entender que el tiempo de Levi para decir algo se había acabado, este solo decidió acomodarse en su sitio y observo con mucha atención como es que aquel hombre, fácilmente mayor de edad, pues a lo lejos no se veía muy joven, pero tampoco tan viejo, se colocaba frente al piano, su traje negro con leves toques de brillos en la tela se veía muy elegante y contrastaba a la perfección con el lugar, este hizo una reverencia como diciendo sin palabra alguna un "Bienvenidos, gracias por haber venido" o así quería tomar la reverencia Levi, pues al ver esta, rápidamente sus ojos vieron a su acompañante el cual parecía entender a la perfección y asentir emocionado mientras este junto con toda la demás audiencia aplaudían nuevamente; el azabache nuevamente posó sus plateados ojos en aquel hombre y pudo observar como este, con una gran elegancia, se sentaba frente al piano. Hubo un silencia cómodo para todos en el teatro y el hermoso sonido de las melodías que producía el piano se hicieron presentes.

─ Inicio con May be ─ Se escucho el susurro del de ojos miel, con ese tono de luz que había, Levi al escuchar esto solo asintió, pues la verdad era que no conocía al compositor, solo había comprado los boletos debido a que Erena le había comentado que le gustaba la música de Yurima y le era muy relajante, y debido a esto compro los boletos, para que la menor se relajara pues sabia había tenido unos días de mucho estrés y que mejor anti-estrés que llevarla a un recital de piano.

Fue pasando mas y mas el tiempo, el azabache no se sentía para nada incomodo en todo ese momento, pues le era muy agradable las melodías que estaban tocando; además de escuchar la suave voz de su acompañante irle susurrando el nombre de cada canción le era de lo más tierno, a pesar que, sin que la castaña supiera, bajo el saco, el mayor poseía consigo un itinerario de todas las canciones que pasarían, pero claramente no le menciono esto al castaño solo por el hecho de querer escuchar su voz susurrarle.

Hubo una canción en la que Eren no dijo palabra alguna del nombre, y el pianista empezó a cantar, esto le extraño un poco al azabache, pues quería seguir escuchando la voz de su amada acompañante, por mas infantil que sonara, pero cuando voltio a verla, encontró al castaño dormido profundamente en su lugar, el mayor no pudo hacer nada más que retirarse el saco y colocarlo sobre la morena, para que no pasara frio alguno y así saco el itinerario, leyendo que el nombre de la pieza era _River Flows In You (vocal)_ , le parecía una pieza muy hermosa y además la letra la sentía tan perfecta, si tan solo la menor estuviera despierta el azabache le hubiera susurrado un "Esta canción es para ti", pero claramente el mundo no estaba a su favor, o eso pensó hasta que un pequeño peso se coloco sobre su hombro, al ver de reojo una castaña cabellera, el pobre corazón del azabache empezó a palpitar como si se tratara de un mocoso enamorado. Levi decidió ignorar su torpe órgano interno y acomodar su cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla, y cubrir mejor con el saco su torso, pues un hombro estaba descubierto, también acomodo unos castaños mechones que estaban colocados sobre esos hermosos ojos cerrados de la menor, la cual poseía unas pestañas sumamente largas, se notaba que su maquillaje no era muy pesado y era el perfecto para ella; aprovecho el momento y el azabache se armo de valor dando un casto beso en la frente de la morena.  
Las personas a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar cosas, pero Levi decidió ignorar estas, aun que eran unos comentarios "normales", pues el mayor solo escucho cosas como "que linda pareja, la juventud de hoy en día", esos comentarios alegraron un poco al azabache, pero claramente no lo demostraría fácilmente y solo se quedo tranquilo observando al pianista y escuchando su música.

* * *

─ ¡Simplemente fue muy magnifico, muchísimas gracias por haberme invitado!

─ No tienes que agradecer… mientras te hayas divertido con eso está bien… además claramente te relajaste mocosa, quedaste un buen rato dormida en mi hombro ─ Contesto a la emoción de la castaña con una voz monótona, como si nada, aun que por dentro estaba feliz de que la morena se divirtió, este empezó a mover un poco el hombro tallándose-lo mientras caminaban a la salida del teatro, al escuchar solo silencio como respuesta de la menor, la voltio a ver de reojo y se quedo fascinado con lo que veía, pues Eren estaba usando su saco, debido al frió Levi se lo había dejado, y con las mangas de este cubría su rostro de la vergüenza, para ocultar su sonrojo que apareció por la misma, pero fue una misión completamente inútil, pues justo en sus orejas se reflejaba el color rojizo que probablemente poseían de igual manera o peor sus mejillas.

─ L-lo siento…─ apenas y se logro escuchar la voz del moreno, pues su voz era un poco detenida por sus manos cubriendo su cara, agregando la ropa mas la voz de las personas hablando al igual que ellos de lo hermoso que había sido la noche, Levi lo único que logro hacer ante ese susurro fue colocar su mano derecha, justo en la cintura de su acompañante y pegarlo a él, para acercarse peligrosamente a su oreja y susurrarle.  
Después de aquella acción, simplemente el sonrojo en el rostro de la morena no pudo ser más fuerte, se podría decir que era un semáforo en rojo, hasta podría sentir el calor que estaba irradiando su cara.

─ Tranquila

─ P-pero

─ Solo relájate Erena…todavía falta la última parte de la noche

El castaño se quedo callado unos momentos, en los cuales se quedo así, solo por el simple hecho de resistir el leve dolor que sintió en el pecho, sentía cada vez mas y mas pesada la verdad, la verdad de la cual solo él estaba metido y no quería soltarla, pues tenía mucho miedo de perder a esa persona, de perder a Levi y cada vez más, este le complicaba el hecho de decirle la verdad, pues esas palabras dulces, que solo le decía a él o mejor dicho a "ella", le provocaban varias cosas, entre ellas, que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, que en su estomago sintiera las famosas mariposas y que su cara ardiera más que el mismísimo sol. Tomo un poco de aire por la boca, solo para que no se escuchara su voz quebrada por todos esos sentimientos ─ ¿Aun queda más? ─ contesto algo asombrado, pues la verdad había pensado que la cita solo se trataría de ir al concierto y listo, pero al parecer, al mayor no le importaba que fueran las 20:36 horas.

─ Claro que si mocosa, ¿crees que te dejaría regresar a tu casa con el estomago vacio?

Después de aquella simple respuesta del mayor, el castaño rió bajo, pues le encantaba como se ponía el mayor, y negó ante la última pregunta de este. Ya más tranquilos ambos, llegaron a la entrada y el valet parkin trajo rápidamente el carro del azabache, este le dejo una propina y abrió la puerta para el menor, cuando "esta" termino de acomodarse en el asiento cerró la puerta de acompañante y después se subió a su carro, acomodándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y empezando a manejar con algo de rapidez, pues sentía un gran pinchazo de enojo al ver como algunos chicos veían a su amada castaña.

Dentro el auto, mientras el azabache conducía, el poseedor de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda explicaba emocionado la razón del porque aquel pianista era como una figura a seguir, además de que le comento los nombres de sus canciones favoritas; para el mayor, el saber el nombre de esas canciones le sonó algo sarcástico, pues las tres canciones favoritas del menor, las cuales eran _River Flows in you, Kiss the rain_ y _Reminiscent,_ en todas esas canciones o mejor dicho, en esas canciones habían sido las elegidas por el subconsciente del menor para quedarse dormido en su hombro, aun que el de ojos platas no podía quejarse de esa acción del menor pues había sido muy dulce.  
El conductor y dueño del auto, manejaba con un cuidado y calma perfectos para su acompañante, pues podía disfrutar del paisaje que era ver Chicago en la noche, con todas las luces encendidas, era algo muy mágico, además que el ambiente dentro del auto era muy cálido, ambos hablaban de sus gustos, de lo que les había parecido en concreto las composiciones del pianista y Eren se emocionaba al contar la parte en la que ese mismo, tuvo en sus brazos un ramo de flores y aventó algunas a su público, logrando el castaño ser uno de los afortunados en conseguir una rosa, la más hermosa de todas pues tenía los pétalos expandidos y su color rojizo estaba intenso, casi se podría decir que parecía de fantasía esta; aún que para el azabache recordar aquello no le era muy ameno, pues sentía unos celos muy grandes al saber que un hombre frente a sus propios ojos le había dado a su amada una rosa, este sabía muy bien que no debía ponerse así debido a que la morena no era nada suyo, aun, pero aun así los celos simplemente golpeaban su viejo corazón.

Eren en ningún momento se pregunto a qué tipo de restaurante se dirigían, mucho menos de que era la comida que daban en este, y todo por el simple hecho de estar completamente feliz de tener al mayor a su lado, no fue hasta que el mayor aparco el auto que se digno a preguntar ─ ¿En dónde estamos y de qué es? ─

─ Estamos en Culinary Love, es un restaurant francés, ¿jamás has probado esa comida, no?

─ Me sorprende lo bien que te acuerdas de las cosas, Levi

El azabache solo sonrió suavemente y bajo del auto, se dio la vuelta por el carro y ayudo a la morena a salir del coche, pues esta se había adelantado y ya había abierto la puerta, así que el solo pudo ayudarla a salir; Eren le regreso el saco y le dijo con su típica sonrisa que Levi podía apostar a que el mismísimo brillo del sol se quedaba poco a su lado ─ Gracias por prestármelo, es muy cálido…─

─ No hay problema ─ Contesto relajado mientras cerraba la puerta cuando la castaña salió completamente del carro, puso seguro a este y le ofreció su brazo para que se sujetara de este, lo cual fue aceptado por la menor y empezaron a caminar juntos a la entrada. Cuando llegaron a la recepción del mismo, una mujer de apariencia joven les recibió con una dulce sonrisa que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de sus mejillas, y estas mismas combinaban con el color naranja rojizo de sus cabellos, que le llegaban hasta los hombros, cuando esta abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran de un tono café claro, para poder verlos, rápidamente reconoció a uno de ellos y antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer el azabache dijo ─ La mesa privada de siempre, por favor Petra ─

Esta asintió suavemente a la petición del mayor y solo contesto ─ Claro que si Levi, síganme por favor… ─ Mientras caminaban tras esta, ella no paraba de observar de reojo y lo más discreta posible a Eren, el cual rápidamente sintió la mirada de ella, el menor tenía miedo de que la peli roja se haya dado cuenta que era un hombre, así que trago grueso y no dijo ninguna palabra mientras la seguía, al llegar a una puerta que se deslizaba, la mujer la deslizo levente y a dentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación había una mesa para dos personas, con velas como iluminación y una rosa roja en medio de la mesa, también había una ventana la cual tenía vista a un pequeño rio y más de esa hermosa ciudad iluminada por la noche.  
Se sentaron uno frente al otro y la mujer les entrego el menú del día, mientras ambos leían este, ella no dejaba de observar a Eren, lo que solo provocaba los nervios en todo el pobre cuerpo del pequeño, pero fue entonces que Petra le hablo directamente al castaño algo emocionada y a la vez sorprendida ─ Disculpe por ser entrometida, pero si me permite preguntar… ¿son pareja acaso? ─ Esa simple eh inocente pregunta solo provoco que las mejillas del castaño se encendieran, busco ayuda del mayor con la mirada, el cual al toparse fijamente con esos ojos bajo el pedazo de cartón bien decorado y dijo con una sutileza únicamente perteneciente a ese hombre.

─ Aun no Petra, y para mi orden quiero Ratatouille, Coq au vin y vino tinto para los dos

─ ¡Oh!, si claro, disculpen si incomode algo, y claro Levi… ─ La mujer apunto la orden del azabache y cuando termino observo a "la castaña" y le sonrió dulcemente para calmar sus nervios ─ ¿Qué deseas ordenar cariño? ─

─ Y-yo… quisiera probar el Quiche lorraine y Merluza al berre blanc, por favor

Apunto rápidamente la orden del menor y contesto suavemente ─ Claro que si, ¿se les ofrece algo más? ¿Quizás quieren ya ir pidiendo el postre? ─

─ ¿Pue…puedo ordenar la Chrlotta de fresas? ─ Susurro nervioso el castaño dirigiéndose tímidamente al mayor, pues no había precio alguno en el meno que tenia, y de solo leer el nombre tenía miedo de que este fuera caro, el azabache solo asintió suavemente y le respondió

─ Claro que si, puedes ordenar todo lo que quieras mocosa…

A Petra le pareció tierna la escena y rápidamente apunto el nombre del postre, que por el destino o algo parecido, era el que siempre pedía Levi cuando iba los fines de semana a comer algo, siempre pedía ese postre para llevar y solo una vez solo vino a comprar ese postre, comerlo y pagar por este, para al final acabar yéndose; la dueña del lugar y Petra creían que el azabache tenía una debilidad por lo dulce, o solo por ese postre. Cuando termino de apuntar todo y verificar que no necesitaban nada más se retiro de la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella.  
Ya finalmente solos nuevamente, el menor rompió el hielo diciendo con una suave sonrisa, mientras colocaba un codo sobre la mesa y recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha ─ ¿Vienes seguido, eh? ─

─ No tanto… solo que me queda cerca del trabajo y su comida siempre ha sido de alta calidad… además que el postre que pediste, es uno de mis favoritos…

─ ¿enserio?

─ Si… solo por ese postre y la calidad, eh venido varias veces ya, tanto que la dueña me conoce al igual que todos sus empleados, a veces es algo molesto… pero no es nada del otro mundo

─ Ya veo… creo que empezare a practicar mi mano con los postres

─ Hmmm… ¿lo harás por mi mocosa? ─Susurro Levi mientras imitaba la pose de la menor pero él lo hacía del lado contrario y fijando sus ojos plateados en ese par de ojos esmeralda con leves toques miel. Eren solo cruzo miradas con este eh inflo las mejillas susurrando dulcemente para los oídos del mayor.

─ ¿Por quién mas lo haría?

Aquello simplemente le pareció sumamente tierno al azabache, el cual no pudo ocultar su sonrisa por la respuesta del menor y a esta solo pudo contestar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza pues no sabía que mas contestar a eso.

─ ¿Entonces… eres el jefe de una empresa?

─ Correcto, ¿si sabes de aquella empresa llamada SL?

─ ¿¡Enserio esa es tu empresa!? ─ Contesto completamente asombrado el menor, pues esta era la más famosa y adinerada de Chicago, especializada en crear aparatos que fueran útiles para el ser humano y proporcionar los mejores equipos para hospitales, especializados en ingeniería meca-trónica, entre otras; cualquiera que estudiara esta carrera siempre soñaba con poder trabajar en esta empresa, y el famoso logo de esta era "No necesito un no por respuesta, sino ideas, buenas ideas" pues era una de las pocas empresas que aceptaban a chicos jóvenes y sin mucha experiencia, pero no solo por ser jóvenes, si no por las ideas que daban ya que eran muy frescas eh innovadoras.

─ Si, esa misma…

─ No puedo creer que salgo con el ídolo de un amigo mío… ─ Susurro Eren algo asombrado, sabía perfectamente que el mayor era jefe de una empresa, pero jamás imagino que era jefe de la empresa más famosa del mundo. Levi no contesto nada de aquel susurro y simplemente cambiaron a de tema.

─ Erena, ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?

─ Pues… ─ Se quedo un poco callado el castaño y bajo la vista pensando en su respuesta pues no quería darle lastima en la primera cita al mayor o algo parecido, por pura inercia para calmar sus nervios, con su mano izquierda empezó a jugar con su collar, algo torpe la verdad pues solo hacia verse más nervioso eh inquieto por la pregunta, pero al final contesto ─ Eso es porque me quería independizar, alejarme un poco de mi casa y poder abrir mis alas y viajar a nuevos horizontes…además que, yo soy de Alemania, Múnich y pues en esa ciudad, tanto como en toda Alemania, mi padre es muy conocido, al igual que obviamente su apellido… por ello preferí viajar hasta acá con mi mejor amigo y juntos estudiar medicina, diferentes ramas de esta claro… pero aun así… no quería estar siempre bajo la sombra de mi padre…─

─ Entiendo… pues has elegido bien, porque crecer bajo la sombra de alguien no es una opción muy buena… todos tendrán expectativas de ti o solo serás "la hija de papá" que se dejara llevar por el título de este…

─ Exacto… yo no quería eso, yo quería ser alguien sin tener el apoyo de mi apellido o la presión que se cargaba con este… sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera planeaba estudiar medicina, quería hacer algo completamente diferente de mi vida, como meterme a la armada o algo parecido, pero cuando tenía 10 años, mientras jugaba en el parque que había frente a mi casa, una niña se lastimo el tobillo y yo la lleve cargando hasta mi casa, como no estaba nadie en esta, yo mismo la cure y solo delo poco que había visto a mi padre hacerlo y además de la televisión ya que siempre veía programas de medicina por mi padre, en total, cure a la chica y ella me nombro su caballero de brillante armadura… solo le cure un tobillo y algunos raspones y me vio con unos ojos tan brillantes y alegres, como si le hubiera salvado la vida… por ella decidí meterme a medicina, porque quería salvar la vida de las personas, claramente que salvar la vida y curar unos cuantos raspones y un tobillo inflamado no es lo mismo, pero para esa torpe niña que era yo, si lo era…

─ Eso es muy bueno, pues tú misma pudiste elegir que querías ser, y no solo porque tu padre te haya influenciado en eso

─ Si, muchos me lo han dicho ─ Susurro suavemente y justamente en ese momento, llego un mesero, el cual toco la puerta antes de entrar y puso al lado de la mesa todos los aperitivos que habían ordenado, antes de salir hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y dijo "Buen provecho", se retiro de la pequeña habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a la pareja nuevamente.  
Ambos siguieron con la plática, pero esta vez sirviéndose su comida y haciendo breves pausas para saborear esta, al igual que disfrutaban de la música de fondo que había en todo el lugar, solo eran piezas de violín o piano, algunas de guitarra, todas eran covers de canciones famosas.

Al acabar con toda la cena, en la cual cada quien probo un poco de todo, pues a Eren le llamaba la atención lo que había pedido Levi, y para que el castaño no se sintiera mal, el azabache también había decidido probar la comida del menor, y el postre fue disfrutado por ambos, Eren probando este por primera vez y enamorándose perdidamente del sabor y Levi solo saboreando ese pedazo de cielo que podía saborear al lado de un ángel caído. Cuando el menor termino de tomar su segunda copa de vino, pues no toleraba mucho este, el azabache se levanto y le ayudo a pararse, juntos salieron de esa pequeña habitación y antes de salir del lugar, el mayor pago la cuenta junto cuando el castaño se distraía viendo una pintura, y aprovechando esto, el de ojos plateados coloco su saco sobre los hombros del menor y susurro ─ Ya es muy noche, afuera hace frio y te llevare a tu casa, así que no te vayas a quejar mocosa…─

Eren solo asintió suavemente a las palabras del mayor y sujeto el saco, se despidió de la mujer que los había atendido y juntos salieron del restaurant. Cuando llegaron al auto Levi fue el caballero que siempre fue en toda la cita y abrió su puerta, se subieron juntos al auto y el menor le dijo donde vivía, explicándole que "ella" no vivía en una casa, pues lo que le mandaba su padre no le alcanzaba para mucho, debido a que quería ahorrar, y prefirió vivir en un departamento junto con su mejor amigo, el mayor al saber que vivía sola, con un hombre le puso algo inquieto, pero ella siempre se refería a aquel chico como "mejor amigo" así que se sentía solo un poco relajado por ello, pero aun así la inquietud le seguía picando las costillas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el castaño detuvo al mayor antes de que bajara y susurro suavemente ─ Gracias por esta magnífica cita Levi… me la pase espectacular… n-no es necesario que me abras la puerta, ya hiciste mucho…y yo…solo te pago… con esto...─ Unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado natural, claramente estas lagrimas aparecieron pues el castaño estaba teniendo miedo de que ese hermoso sueño se rompiera, que no pudiera volver a ver o hablar con Levi, pero no podía seguirle engañando, se trago saliva algo costoso y se armo de valor, se mordió el labio inferior y sujeto el antebrazo del mayor con ambas manos, observando fijamente la mano de este, pues no podía ver esos hipnóticos ojos que el mayor poseía, pues si llegaba a verlos aun que fuera un micro-segundo, todo el valor que estaba acumulado en su pecho desaparecería ─ ¡Levi…Y-yo…! ─

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta vez, espero les haya gustado, no puedo creerlo pero me hice un total de 5,000 palabras de todo el capitulo de hoy, solo para ustedes chicas C:**

 **Perdonen sinceramente la demora, pero estoy a finales de semestre, tal vez como la mayoría o no se xD**

 **También** **, refiriéndome a mi nuevo fanfic riren " _Mi destino es amarte"_ Tal vez este lo publique cada mes o cada dos meses, pues no quiero hacerlas esperar mucho con mi primera historia, aun que también amo esa, no se creo que me haré bolita y rodare al infinito con tantas ideas que tengo en la cabeza.**

 **Nuevamente disculpen la demora y quiero que sepan que no planeo dejar de escribir, si me tardo es por cosas de la escuela, familiares u falta de imaginación, aun que casi no me falta mucho esta x'DD**

 **Hasta luego, nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias por a las personitas que dejan su comentario al final del capitulo, me encanta leer lo que piensan de este, es muy divertido, hasta luego.  
Las(os) ama, Kohitsuji**


	7. Chapter 7

***Se prepara para los tomates* Perdonen enserio la demora QnQ soy un pésimo ser humano, enserio disculpen, ya saben finales de semestre, trabajos locos y ademas lo mas importante 00 inspiración TTnTT pero ya la recupere y estamos de vacaciones así que intentare darles muchos capítulos estas vacaciones *inserte corazón*  
Las amo enserio, gracias por la espera y los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, etc.. muchas gracias QuQ  
**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muchas groserías y algo mas 7u7)7**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 07**

─ ¡Levi Y-yo soy u-un…UN CHICO! ─ grito el menor a todo pulmón, esperando poder hacer que sus nervios se fueran junto con ese potente grito, pero simplemente estos fueron más fuertes, sus manos se ponían frías y le temblaban, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como loco, ¿es que acaso ese sentimiento no dejaría de molestarle tanto? Desde que el pobre Eren había conocido a Levi todo su mundo había cambiado, ahora podía sentir sentimientos que ni por su anterior pareja había sentido, con Levi podría decir "No soy gay, soy solo de este hombre" pero el castaño a la vez no podía, porque tenía en una gran mentira al azabache, el cual estaba en un estado de shock, sin siquiera mover un musculo, el de ojos esmeralda trago grueso y con un hilo muy delgado de voz susurro ─ Lev…─

─ ¿Eres un chico?

─ S-si

─ Oh…

Silencio, uno que era claramente diferente a los anteriores, pues no era para nada cómodo, al contrario era el silencio mas incomodo en el que pudiera haber estado el castaño en toda su vida. Cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas, pues el mayor no decía nada y el simplemente se le hacía pedazos su mundo, hasta que una manos suavemente se puso sobre las suyas, abrió los ojos de a poco viendo al hombre de sus sueños sonreírle levemente y decirle con esa voz gruesa pero que el menor podía sentir una calidez de esta, la cual hacía que su cuerpo temblara como el de una adolescente ─ Eso no me importa… Yo me enamore de ti, sin importarme tu sexo… debó admitir que me sorprende mucho, pero esto explica la razón por la que estas tan plana… mejor dicho plano, y porque no querías ir a un spa conmigo para relajarte…pero te quiero, me gustas por cómo eres, y debo admitir que esos ojos me han hipnotizado… ─ El azabache se acercó poco a poco a la cara color tomate de Eren y cuando estuvo solo a centímetros de esta susurro sin dejar de ver esos ojos color esmeralda que estaban abiertos como platos y brillosos como si las lagrimas no tardaran en salir ─ ¿y tú? ─

─ Y-yo… Claro qu-que… me gustas Le… ─ El castaño no pudo terminar de hablar cuando esos labios fríos, con sabor a café amargo, pero que para el menor eran tan deliciosos y suaves, chocaron contra los suyos. Eren tardó un par de segundos en entender la situación, hasta que la lengua del mayor invadió su cavidad bucal, que reacciono a lo que estaba pasando, cerró los ojos y correspondió torpemente el beso; pero Levi fue paciente y lo empezó a guiar, creando juntos un beso tan apasionado que el frío que tenía el castaño anteriormente se iba desapareciendo y se convertía en una calidez que se extendía desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos ─ L-Levi ─ Jadeo un poco en el beso, pues la falta de aire estaba siendo demasiada.

─ Eren tienes que despertar…

─ Eh? ─ De la nada, todo alrededor del castaño se volvió blanco, lo único que estaba en ese lugar eran él y Levi, ambos parados uno frente al otro, pero alejados, ya no estaban tan cerca como hace unos instantes lo estaban ─ ¿A qué te refieres Levi? ─ Susurro nervioso el menor pues el mayor simplemente le empezaba a dar de poco a poco la espalda y un molesto ruido parecido al de una ambulancia empezó a sonar demasiado fuerte y la imagen de la espalda del mayor se esfumaba cada vez más, el menor intento correr para alcanzarlo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos esmeralda ─ ¡Levi espera! ¡NO QUIERO DESPERTAR, LEVI!... Levi… no quiero…Levi…─ y sin poder detenerlo la imagen del azabache desapareció, frente a su mano extendida, dejándole solo en ese lugar, y el menor simplemente despertó de ese sueño.

* * *

─ ¡EREN DESPIERTA! ─ La fuerte sacudida que hacia el pequeño rubio en Eren fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a este de su sueño, ¿o mejor dicho pesadilla?, pues el castaño se encontraba con gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y con su mano izquierda extendida al techo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo, pero este no existía pues en el techo del cuarto del castaño lo único en su techo eran los focos que iluminaban este. Mientras el castaño se acomodaban en la cama, intentando limpiarse las lagrimas con el saco que estaba usando como sabana, Armin al ver este, o mejor dicho la marca del saco entendió claramente que no era de su amigo, si no del hombre con el que salía este, pues ellos siendo estudiantes no podían darse esos lujos, bueno, su mejor amigo si podía debido a su familia, pero este jamás era de aprovecharse del nombre de su familia, desde pequeño había sido así.

─ Armin ─ El de ojos azules dejo de pensar en aquello y se enfocó en los ojos rojizos de su amigo, suspiro un poco y espero atento, con mucha paciencia a que este pudiera hablarle, pues él sabía muy bien que hace una semana había salido con Levi Akerman, y no habían podido hablar bien del tema debido a que el estaba ocupado con el hospital y Eren terminaba de hacer unos papeles, además este se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto viendo animes y él en sus tiempos libres se ponía a leer un poco, así que no encontraban el momento indicado para hablar de ese tema, además que el castaño había llegado esa noche con una cara demasiado roja y se había encerrado rápidamente en su cuarto ─ Armin…No pude…n-no pude decirle nada… ─ Ahí estaba lo que su mejor amigo tanto estaba aguantando, el rubio soltó un suspiro y acaricio los cabellos castaños de su mejor amigo, para poder tranquilizarlo y dejo que este se lanzara a él abrazándolo, correspondió el abrazo tranquilamente mientras dejaba a su amigo desahogarse en sus brazos, pues eso le hacía mucha falta.  
Ese momento le hacía recordar a aquella vez que su amigo le confesó su orientación sexual, aún recordaba como temblaba del miedo a su rechazo, como se veía completamente diferente a lo habitual, pues para el Eren era un chico fuerte, guerrero, feliz pero a la vez muy fácil de hacer enojar, era el tipo que cuidaba de los más pequeños y que hacia lo que fuera por un amigo, casi nunca le había visto llorar y verlo en aquel momento tan vulnerable le había sorprendido demasiado, pero Armin le entendió y acepto con todo su corazón, cuido de él en los momentos de depresión y lo protegió en sus idioteces, aun que de esta no lo pudo cuidar tanto, pues se había enamorado de aquel hombre tanto que el rubio no lo podía creer, pues ni por su amigo igual de tonto que Eren, lo había visto así y ahora verlo estar en esa situación con aquel hombre era algo muy impresionante ─ Eren, tranquilo, ya podrás decirle la verdad en otro momento y veras que te sentirás mejor…─ intento aconsejarle aun que eso solo provocó que las manos temblorosas del moreno se aferraran mas a él.

─ P-Pero… ¿y si no existe esa otra oportunidad?

─ Ya verás que si estará… y podrás hacerlo… sacaras a ese guerrero dentro de ti y le dirás la verdad sin titubear…

─ Ar-Armin… ─ susurro el castaño entre lágrimas y se separo de su amigo, nuevamente se limpio las lágrimas con aquel saco negro y susurro con el saco cubriendo la mitad de su cara, de su nariz para abajo y con los ojos aun rojizos ─ Y-yo... No creo poder verlo más…─

─ ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

─P-pues… veras…

* * *

─ ¡Levi…Y-yo! ─ Tomo aire de donde podía mientras observaba fijamente esos ojos grisáceos que tanto amaba y a la vez temía perder, pero antes de poder tan siquiera terminar de hablar, el mayor acaricio con una suavidad muy dulce su mejilla derecha, queriendo tranquilizarle y este le dijo en un susurro.

─ Cálmate Erena, y solo dilo con calma, no me iré…─ Esas simples pero cálidas palabras hicieron que el valor que Eren había logrado acumular en toda la noche desapareciera en un instante, recargo mas su mejilla en la mano algo fría del mayor y se restregó en esta, pues quería sentir más su piel contra la del mayor.

Al ver los ojos del mayor, estar esperando alguna oración por su parte, el moreno simplemente soltó lo primero que su torpe corazón pensó ─ Me gustas ─ El momento que provoco esas simples dos palabras fue memorable, pues Levi se quedo callado, pero con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, observando solo al menor, mientras este poco a poco entendía lo que había dicho y sentía como un fuerte calor invadía sus mejillas, se separo rápidamente de la mano del mayor y se quito el cinturón de seguridad tan rápido como sus torpes movimientos le dejaron, abrió la puerta y intento salir del auto, pero una mano sujeto su muñeca y jalo al interior del carro; La cara del menor fue sujetada por dos manos algo frías y sus labios fueron fácilmente robados por los labios del mayor. Antes de que el moreno pudiera corresponder aquel beso, aquel simple rose de labios, el azabache le separo y recargo su frente contra la del menor.

─ Me has hecho estúpidamente feliz, mocosa…

─ L-Levi…

─ Ya vete a tu departamento… es noche y a esta hora no debes estar en la calle, te podrían robar y eso no lo puedo permitir, porque eres mía… ─ Dijo el azabache con ese porte de hombre mayor que solamente este tenía, uno elegante pero con un tono de voz algo descarado, como si sus palabras tuvieran doble sentido, el moreno solo pudo asentir torpemente pues ese beso le había dejado algo mareado, salió del carro sin decir alguna palabra más y cerró la puerta, camino a paso rápido y entro a su edificio, pues Levi le había dejado en la misma entrada y hasta que se subió al ascensor el mayor arranco el carro para poder irse.  
Ya sólo y dentro del ascensor se percató que tenía el saco del mayor aun puesto, sonrió torpemente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en este, pero cuando llego a su piso recordó que no había podido decirle la verdad y una fuerte depresión recorrió su ser, se sentía sucio, sentía como si estuviera engañando a aquel hombre y eso no lo quería. Al llegar a su departamento, simplemente entro sin decir nada y corrió a como pudo a su cuarto, arrojándose a la cama y abrazando fuertemente una almohada, mientras en su celular ponía _Secret Love Song_ , agradecía internamente el hecho de que su mejor amigo no estuviera en la sala o en el comedor, pues no quería en esos momentos hablar de nada, solo quería descansar y pensar mejor las cosas.

* * *

Al escuchar la historia Armin solo pudo consolar a su amigo que nuevamente se soltó a lágrimas, y después le comento que Levi se había ido a un viaje y regresaría el 22 de diciembre, que por esa razón no podía reunirse con el mayor, y no tenía el valor para enviarle un mensaje diciéndole la verdad, pues sentía que el mayor no se merecía que se enterara de aquello por un texto, a lo cual el rubio asintió, pues exactamente aquello debía decírselo en persona. Ya cuando se calmó más el moreno, se metió a bañar mientras el rubio le preparaba un conjunto de ropa, cuando este salió se arreglo y juntos salieron a ver una película al cine, pues lo que Armin decía que le faltaba a Eren era un buen día de calma, salir de casa y relajarse, y ya que era el día de descanso de ambos, no se negaron ese pequeño lujo de salir juntos.

Gracias a esa salida el moreno pudo regresar a ser como siempre, alegre y activo, claramente este aun se testeaba con Levi, pero eso no impedía que fuera el Eren que todos conocían, ya más relajado y interiormente, este se preparaba para el día en que viera nuevamente al azabache, pues se armaría de valor y le diría esta vez, la verdad, sin detenerse a titubear o cualquier dar un paso atrás por el miedo.

* * *

─ ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA JEAN! ─ Grito claramente enojado Eren contra el chico de cabellos castaños, más claros que los suyos, más alto que él y más estúpido que él, pues este había cometido lo más estúpido que podría habérsele ocurrido; el moreno arrojo una almohada de su sofá en contra de aquel que se hacía pasar su amigo y volvió a decir enojado ─ ¡TE ODIO, MALDITO CARA DE CABALLO! ─Y se arrojó sobre él, cayendo ambos en el sofá, Eren agarro al contrario y lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa negra, mientras le sacudía con enojo, Armin salió del cuarto de baño y los vio asombrado.

─ Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre, que es todo el escándalo?

─ ¡Armin, ayúdame… e-este loco le está dando el culo a un anciano!

─ ¡TU MADRE SE LO ESTA DANDO ESTU….!

─ ¡Eren, cálmate! ─ Antes de que Eren pudiera terminar de decir sus leperadas y que Jean le contestara y siguiera así esa pelea, el rubio a como pudo separo a sus amigos, pues él no aceptaba la violencia y menos entre esos dos, los vio con el ceño fruncido al por fin liberar a Jean del agarre de Eren y solo pudo decir ya más tranquilo ─ ¿Qué hiciste Jean, y porque dices eso? ─ se cruzo de brazos mientras veía a este.

─ Pues simplemente vi en el celular de este suicida que se manda mensajitos muy "románticos" con un tal "Levi" y claramente ese señor es un anciano…

─ ¿Y eso a ti en que te perjudica Jean?

─ ¿Armin te estás escuchando? ¡Eren le va a dar su culo a un anciano!

El rubio sólo suspiro y con un movimiento negatorio hacia el moreno hizo que este no fuera a contestar nuevamente impulsivo, pero simplemente no pudo detener el que este dijera con los brazos cruzados ─ Tsk…A ti que te importa con quien me acuesto… para que sepas cara de caballo, digo Jean, yo me puedo acostar con quien yo quiera, solo somos A-M-I-G-O-S, ¿recuerdas? Lo nuestro termino hace mucho, tonto ─ El moreno hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el seño y antes de que Jean pudiera contestar algo este siguió ─ y no, que seamos ex novios no te da el derecho a leer mis mensajes ─

─ Tsk… eres un idiota, ¿y si tiene sida o alguna enfermedad rara?

─ Ya será mi problema, no tuyo ─ Dijo serio Eren, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía una chamarra, veía a su mejor amigo y relajado dijo ─Ya me voy, nos vemos luego Armin ─

─ Suerte con Levi…─ Susurro preocupado por su amigo, pues sabía que hoy saldría con Levi y hoy le contaría la verdad, aunque Eren sentía que no debía hacerlo ese día, pues era navidad, pero no quería que la mentira siguiera más y terminara el año de esa manera.  
Cuando Eren salió del departamento, Jean se levanto del sofá, pues se había quedado en shock al escuchar todo eso, hace ya varios años, a principios de universidad, Jean y Eren habían salido por un tiempo, pero al final el moreno termino con la relación debido a que no sentía que fuera una verdadera relación, pues lo único que hacían era salir como amigos, ya que no se besaban ni nada en público por que el más alto no quería, por el simple hecho que eso estaba mal, según este, y eso había acabado lastimando a el moreno muchas veces, por ello habían decidido quedar simplemente como amigos; aun que Armin sabía que Jean aún tenía sentimientos por este, por ello se había puesto celoso al leer los mensajes que este tenía con Levi.

─ No te preocupes por él, estará bien…Levi es un buen hombre.

─ Tsk…Pero ese "buen hombre" piensa que es una chica, ¿sabías que lo llama Erena?, ¿y si llega a lastimar a ese estúpido suicida? ─ Dijo el mayor serio mientras se levantaba del sofá; y antes de que Armin pudiera contestarle un celular cayó al suelo, los chicos al ver la funda rápidamente se dieron cuenta que era el celular de Eren pues solo el usaba una funda de un gato negro enojado, con un pañuelo atado al cuello; el rubio suspiro al obviamente ver que su amigo había olvidado el celular, lo recogió y la dejo sobre la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala, pues sabía que no regresaría por este ya que tenía prisa de ir con Historia a que lo arreglara y después irse a encontrar con Levi al parque de la ciudad para pasear juntos por el centro.  
El de ojos azules vio como Jean seguía esperando una respuesta y solo le contesto ─ Es una larga historia… pero solo te diré que brevemente que gracias a ti y a mí se conocieron ─ Al ver la cara de sorprendido y también, para que no negarlo, de estúpido que tenia este, le decidió terminar de decir ─ Cuando hiciste una apuesta con Eren de que no se vestía de chica y asistía a la fiesta de cumpleaños para mi tutora a la cual tuve que faltar porque me dio una fiebre muy alta… en esa fiesta conoció a Levi y ambos se enamoraron… pero Levi piensa que el es un "ella" y Eren no ha podido decirle la verdad por la misma razón de que se enamoro de Levi…─ Jean al escuchar todo eso simplemente se quedo en seco, perdido en sus pensamientos, Armin sólo pudo suspirar pesado por esto y golpeo suavemente el hombro del contrario, para que reaccionara y dijo con una suave sonrisa ─ Si ese hombre llega a herir a nuestro Eren de alguna manera, yo mismo me encargare de hablar con el cómo hable contigo o peor… ¿bien?, ahora vámonos al karaoke que nos están esperando los demás, Eren me dijo que intentara ir a la casa se Sasha para la cena de navideña─ El mayor de estatura solo asintió y se metió ambas manos a su chamarra, ambos caminaron a la salida sin decir una palabra más, uno por que estaba procesando toda la información dada y el otro porque simplemente estaba dejando a su amigo procesar aquella información, ambos tranquilamente caminaron en dirección al Karaoke sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar el ruido que hizo el celular de Eren el cual recibió un mensaje.

───── **14:28 pm**

 **Eren, llegare antes para que pasemos juntos la navidad.**

 **Nos vemos en el Centro a las 18 hrs, por donde ponen siempre el árbol de navidad ¿está bien?**

* * *

El castaño no podía simplemente estar más nervioso, pues estaba llegando tarde a la hora acordada con Levi, y todo por el bendito tráfico, además que también Historia había tenido unas cuantas complicaciones a la hora de arreglarlo ya que ella sabía toda la historia del moreno, y saber que ese día le diría la verdad le rompía el corazón, pues tenía miedo que a su amigo le rompieran el corazón y por ello le arreglo varias veces, pues no quería que se viera muy afeminado ni muy masculino, aunque para ella el castaño casi no tenia facciones toscas, más que esa cejas pero igual su madre las poseía y se veía hermosa, o eso siempre pensaba ella al ver las fotos que Eren le había mostrado.

Al final había terminado con un maquillaje muy natural, solo tenía las cejas algo pintadas, un poco de sobras para resaltar sus ojos, delineador, le rizo sus pestañas y brillos a sus labios pues solo quería que estuvieran húmedos estos; también estaba usando un par de pantalones negros algo ajustados, unos botines cafés oscuro, un suéter tejido gris, debajo de este solo poseía un brasear con relleno que ya se había comprado para aparentar que tenia pecho, un abrigo color militar y una bufanda café claro, pues verdaderamente hacia frio, y esta vez no se había puesto extensiones pues estaba usando un gorro tejido del color de la bufanda.

Cuando finalmente llego al centro, justo donde ponían un árbol verdaderamente hermoso de navidad, ahí estaba Levi, esperándole con el seño fruncido, teniendo ambas manos dentro de su saco negro, este estaba usando unos pantalones color azul marino casi negro y unos zapatos negros; no se podía ver su playera pues tenía el saco cerrado para impedir que le diera mas frio, pues había estado esperando a su "amada" desde ya varios minutos. Cuando Eren finalmente estuvo frente a él, junto las manos en señal de disculpa y dijo ─ Perdona Levi, es que había mucho tráfico desde la casa de una amiga hasta aquí… enserio disculpa se que quedamos de vernos a las 17:30 pero enserio que hasta vine corriendo en algunas cuadras para llegar antes…─

─Tsk… no hay problema mocosa, yo entiendo y no te preocupes, no espere tanto…─ Dijo tranquilo el mayor, pero claramente se veía que había esperado esa media hora de retraso afuera en el frío, pues tanto sus mejillas como su nariz estaban rojas del frío.

─ Enserio perdona… ¿quieres ir entrar por un caf…

─ ¿¡Eren!? ─ Antes de que el menor pudiera tan siquiera terminar la pregunta o voltearse, sintió como alguien le jalo de un hombro eh hizo que se volteara ─ Eren… ¿Qué haces vestido así, te volviste afeminado o algo parecido? ─ Pero nuevamente, antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar Levi actuó y sujeto fuertemente la muñeca de aquel extraño para los ojos del azabache y hizo que soltara a su "morena".

─ ¿Quién eres y porque le hablas de esa manera a ella? No se llama Eren, si no Erena…

El extraño se soltó del agarre del azabache y dijo serio viendo a este ─ Yo sé lo que digo, señor, EL es mi hermano menor, Eren Jaeger… ¿Por qué le dices Erena si es un hombre, acaso estas ciego? ─El moreno rápidamente voltio a ver asustado al azabache y después volvió su vista a ese hombre claramente mucho más alto que Levi y que el moreno mismo por unos centímetros, de cabellos rubios, largos y lacios hasta los hombros, con barba de candado tupida y ojos café claro pero no se veían claramente debido a sus lentes, Eren sabía de quien se trataba, pero de igual manera se encontraba sorprendido al verlo en Chicago, pues se supone que él y debería estar en Alemania con su demás familia.

─ ¿Erena, lo conoces? ¿Por qué dice eso? ─ La gruesa y seria voz de Levi le saco de su transe, rápidamente regreso su vista a Levi y después a al contrario, trago grueso y tubo que armarse de valor para contestar aquello.

─ El se llama Zeke Jaeger, mi hermano mayor y… Levi… te eh estado mintiendo ─Hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la vista pues no podía ver más a los ojos al azabache, pues claramente veía como se asombraba por lo que él decía; con la manga de su abrigo se refregó la cara eliminando el maquillaje de esta y termino de decir ─ Soy hombre Levi…─

─ Esto debe ser una jodida broma, no juegues así mocosa…

─ No lo estoy haciendo…─ saco su cartera y enseño su credencial de elector donde decía claramente su sexo y nombre verdadero y mientras se la enseñaba susurro con una voz levemente quebrada, pero las lágrimas aun no salían por sus ojos esmeralda ─ Soy hombre, y jamás jugué contigo… si te mentí.. Pero mis sentimientos son ver…─ No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el azabache le sujeto fuertemente del cuello del abrigo con una mano, haciendo que con este acto soltara su billetera y Zeke se apartara pues había empujado un poco a Eren levantándolo del piso por el mismo agarre, el moreno solo pudo apretar con dientes , cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras que esperaba que el puño alzado del mayor se estampara contra su cara y así esta desahogara su ira, pues no pondría resistencia, así terminaría su amada relación con el azabache, de la manera que menor quiso pensar y al pensar en ellos unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ─ Te quiero…─ susurro dejándose completamente indefenso al mayor solo para poder sentir como apretaba más el agarre, casi ahorcándolo con el mismo, el único ruido que había alrededor de ambos fue el de la gente gritar al igual que Zeke, pero eso a el moreno le importo, pues para el solo existía el triste sonido de su corazón hacerse añicos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí :'3  
Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios, ¿que tal les pareció? ¿odian a Levi o Zeke? ¿o al pequeño Eren? **

**Sin mas muchas gracias, las amo QuQ)7  
No me odien por que yo las amo, chau.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(/u\\) Holis 3  
Nuevamente de advertencia ese capitulo tendrá muchas muchas groserías xD  
Sin mas por favor lean UuU**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 08_**

El día perfecto, el cumpleaños más estupendo de toda su vida, así es; el 25 de diciembre, mejor conocido como Navidad, pero para sus compañeros de trabajo, familiares y amigos era el día de su cumpleaños. Se levanto tan alegre, o hasta donde una persona como el famoso Levi Akerman podría estarlo, pues lo había hecho pensando que sería el primer cumpleaños que se la pasaría bien, debido a que siempre terminaba trabajando horas extra para mejorar la empresa o decidía estar solo en su casa; pero este año tenia alguien con quien compartir esa fecha, su amada Erena sería su regalo más preciado para él, poder pasar el día con ella, poder oler ese aroma que era tan exquisito y solo estaba impregnado en ella, o poder probar esos labios de sabor tan dulce como miel de abeja y mientras profanaba esos inocentes labios, poder observar como esos ojos cambiaban de color por el efecto de la luz, como esas mejillas se teñían de un tierno rosado casi rojo hasta las orejas, quería poder ver eso todo el día, ese era su único jodido deseo, hasta su loca amiga cuatro ojos le había ayudado con su regalo diciéndole los mejores lugares para llevar a la menor y así ambos disfrutaran ese día.  
Pero nada jamás le salía como él lo esperaba, ya que ahí se encontraba, inesperadamente sujetando con fuerza de solo una de sus manos por el cuello del abrigo a su "amada Erena", no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, sinceramente le importaba un carajo lo que le estaba diciendo aquella mentirosa, o debería decirle de una puta vez "mentiroso" pues ahora estaba frente a él un chico disfrazado de mujer, no podía pensar en nada más que golpearlo, quererle patear las costillas hasta romperlas, darle su merecido, debido a que nadie le aseguraba que no andaba engañando a más hombres, quería romperle ese lindo rostro para que no volviera a hacer esas cosas, para que aprendiera una jodida lección, ¿Qué ganaba ese mocoso saliendo con él? Cierto, salidas a restaurantes lujosos, ir a conciertos, aún que eso solo lo habían hecho una vez, pero Levi no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos fijos, solo quería lastimar a ese mentiroso, ¿Pero, por qué estaba tan enojado? El castaño no le había robado nada o pedido jamás nada, el siempre fue el que decidió invitarle a salir, ah cierto, ese sonido que estaba haciendo su corazón era el que le molestaba mas, pues jamás había latido su corazón por nadie, y con ese mentiroso de pacotilla había latido y sentido cosas nuevas, eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ahora su corazón volvía a sentirse vacío, como si no existiera, como si el sólo fuera una maquina sin sentimientos, pero no, si los tenia y estaban justo en ese momento presentes; pues con su agarre estaba alzando a esa mierda de mocoso, en ese momento estaba a punto de darle con toda su ira un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y nada lo podría detener.

─ Te quiero…Al escuchar esas simples dos palabras, apretó mas los dientes y frunció con mayor fuerza su seño **─ ¿** Todavía tienes las agallas para decir esa tontería **? ─** Susurró con enojo el mayor,¿Acaso quería morir? Ese mocoso se atrevía a seguirle mintiendo, el azabache solo quería que el moreno se opusiera, que rogara porque él se detuviera, pero este solo estaba dejándose indefenso, como si quisiera que Levi lo golpeara, eso solo le hizo enojar más y apretar más su agarre en el abrigo, estaba llegando al grado de ahorcar al castaño y eso lo sabía bien, debido a que podía apreciar como resaltaban algunas venas de su cuello.  
Su cuello, ahora que lo veía, tenía un pequeño lunar en forma de luna a un lado de este, también algo estaba rodando por ambos lados de este, al alzar la vista pudo ver como Eren estaba llorando, estaba cerrando esos ojos con fuerza mientras unas gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su suave piel morena.

Cuando el azabache vio esto, en vez de sentirse más enojado, pudo sentir como si alguien estuviera apretando su corazón con fuerza, lo estaba estrujando como si de un juguete anti-estrés se tratase, lanzo el puñetazo a su cara pero este jamás llego, la cara del moreno estaba solo a centímetros de su puño, y el azabache había detenido el golpe, pero no lo hizo porque él quisiera sino porque su cuerpo no reacciono a lo que él le estaba ordenando, o eso quiso pensar este.  
Soltó su agarre del abrigo haciendo que el castaño callera de golpe al suelo y dijo fríamente a este Si te vuelvo a ver, créeme cuando te digo que no correrás la misma suerte Jaeger… Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar firme, como sólo Levi Akerman podría hacerlo, viéndose superior ante todos, importándole un carajo el ruido de la gente que estaba dentro del restaurante, o de aquel pedazo de mierda que le había ayudado a saber la verdad, el sólo quería hacer que el castaño desapareciera de su vista, de su vida; metió las manos en el bolsillo de su saco negro y estrujo con fuerza el regalo que había traído para aquel mocoso.

Se detuvo a mitad de una calle y saco el pequeño regalo sin envoltura, pues era una cadena de plata que combinaría perfectamente con el colgante que ese mocoso usaba, lo apretó en su puño y quiso lanzarlo a algún lado, pero su cuerpo no le estaba obedeciendo ¡MIERDA!Grito a todo pulmón, importándole mucho un gran carajo que la gente que pasaba volteara a verlo y que justamente hubiera familias con niños; metió nuevamente y con fuerza la cadena al bolsillo de su saco y regreso a su andar, con la cabeza baja mientras reflexionaba todo Maldita sea… Maldita sea…Susurraba entre dientes, no podía ser que una jodida lágrima resbalara por uno de sus putos ojos, ¡EL JAMÁS LLORABA JODER! ¡ERA LEVI PUTO ACKERMAN! ¿Por qué hacerlo por un mocoso estúpido? Ah cierto, se había enamorado perdidamente de ese farsante.  
Cruzo la calle sin siquiera fijarse en el color que se encontraba el semáforo, el solo quería caminar deprisa a su casa, pues no estaba de humor para manejar, aunque posiblemente eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho el azabache, debido a que el color del semáforo era rojo y un carro estaba pasando exactamente en ese momento por la calle.

 **BIIP BIIP BIIP**

* * *

─ ¿Eren estás bien? Tsk… perdón por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, si tan solo no me hubiera quedado parado como un tonto, hubiera podido quitarte a ese viejo de encima…el de cabellos rubios intento ayudar al moreno a levantarse, pero este solo estaba tendido en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y susurrando "Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname", el menor estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a la gente preocupada que estaba alrededor o a su propio hermano mayor. Zeke suspiró pesado y le dio la espalda aun estando agachado a su altura Sube a mi espalda Ordenó, pues el castaño siempre le había hecho caso, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, ya que este en vez de subirse a su espalda, se levanto y empezó a caminar torpemente a algún lado; el rubio se quedo asombrado por un momento y después regreso en sí, levantándose para seguirle, pero cuando el menor empezó a correr el solo sujeto firmemente la muñeca de este y le grito ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!? Pero nuevamente, en vez de recibir una respuesta, el menor solo se desplomo al suelo, o casi a este pues al ver como se caía Zeke tiro de su brazo y lo sujeto entre sus brazos, el castaño se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, pero claramente no era un sonrojo, si no fiebre, y también sus ojos estaban hinchados e igual de rojos, las lágrimas no paraban y estaba temblando como si tuviera un pequeño terremoto en su interior.

Al mayor no le quedo de otra que cargar a este en su espalda e ir rumbo al cuarto de hotel que había rentado, pues sabía que su hermano vivía bajo el mismo techo que su amigo de la infancia y no se llevaba también con este, además que no había más de dos cuartos en ese pequeño departamento.

Logro llegar al hotel sin sentirse tan incomodo debido a que el castaño parecía una chica por sus ropas y lo arreglado que estaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Eren estaba vestido tan afeminado y se encontraba acompañado de aquel pequeño y viejo hombre? Decidió esperar a que el menor despertara para hacerle todas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente y entró a su habitación, acostó al menor con algo de cuidado en la cama y le quito el saco junto con la bufanda, logrando notar una línea roja que estaba su cuello de cuando aquel extraño estaba ahorcando al menor, suspiro y separo del menor para ir a buscar un traste con agua fría y un trapo para poder bajarle la fiebre, pero una débil mano se estiro y sujeto con fuerza la punta de su abrigo color vino, Zeke volteo para encontrase con la débil mirada de Eren, aún estaba con las mejillas rojas, claramente se estaba que estaba sudando en frío, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y estas hacían que sus ojos brillaran con gran intensidad, sus labios estaban quebradizos, movía los labios pero no emitían ningún ruido, hasta que se aferró con mayor fuerza al abrigo de este, ahora con ambas manos, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de esa acción y con la voz quebrada dijo N-no me de-dejes… L-Levi…P-por favor… T-te quiero… enserio…y-yo te quiero de v-verdad… no es u-un jueg…Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera terminar su frase, nuevamente se volvió a desmayar, pero como la primera vez, antes de que tocara el suelo Zeke le sujeto y lo acomodó en la cama nuevamente, se agacho a su altura y vio detenidamente la cara de su hermano notando aquel suave maquillaje.

─ Ahora que te veo de cerca y estas más grande… puedo afirmar que te pareces mucho a Carla Susurro para sí mismo, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello del castaño y se levantó buscando medicina, él rubio agradecía ser el hijo de un doctor pues sabía que recetar como si él fuera uno; también busco una pequeña cazuela en donde puso un poco de hielo y sirvió agua, regresó a la habitación y saco de una pequeña maleta una toalla, la metió en la cazuela para que se mojara y al sacarla lo exprimió para quitarle el exceso de agua. Paso por el rostro del menor, limpiando el maquillaje y después dejo el trapo en la frente de este, bajo la vista un poco y finalmente noto dos pequeños bultos en el pecho del castaño, Zeke se quedo en shock, pues el no recordaba que Eren tuviera pecho, se atrevió a alzarle el suéter tejido junto con una playera blanca que estaba usando abajo y pudo ver el brasear con relleno que usaba, se asombro por esto y decidió quitárselo, pues se sentía incomodo al verlo así; lo volvió a arreglar y cuido de él toda la tarde, hasta que ya muy de noche su celular sonó, al ver la pantalla se trataba del número de su hermano, pero este estaba a su lado así que supuso que él había perdido el celular o lo dejo en su pequeño departamento, salió del cuarto y contesto tranquilamente.

─ ¿Quién habla?

─ ¿¡HOLA!? Se alejo el aparato de su oído pues sentía que su tímpano se había reventado por la potente voz de aquel amigo de la infancia de su hermano, suspiró y antes de poder contestarle, este siguió pero con la voz más baja Dejo el celular en el departamento y apenas llegue, vi tu mensaje y por eso te hablo, ¿lo viste? Salió a aquel pequeño balcón que estaba en la sala y suspiró pesado.

─ Si, me tope con el… ¿Arlert acaso volviste a mi hermano maricón? Estaba muy afeminado, no parecía para nada un hombre, además al parecer se topo con un hombre que no sabía que era chico, ¿Qué ocurre?

Silencio, fue lo que reino al otro lado de la línea, parecía que le acababa de comer la lengua el gato al otro rubio más joven, Zeke tosió un poco para hacer reaccionar a este y la única respuesta que recibió fue ─ ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo los vistes?─

─Tsk… solo le dije la verdad a ese idiota que se sentía el sabelotodo dijo que era chica, y yo lo saque de la mentira, este se puso colérico del enojo y estuvo a punto de golpear a Eren, pero se detuvo, lo dejo y se fue, ahora dime ¿Qué coño ocurre?

─ P-pues… V-veras…. ¡Fue un juego!... un reto que le hice a Eren… le dije que tenía que jugar a ser chica con ese hombre, ¡eso paso!

─ Hm… ¿seguro? ─ Susurró serio, pues la verdad no podía creer para nada aquello, pues si eso fuera verdad, ¿Por qué Eren estaba llorando de tal manera? ─ Arlert… ─Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el de lentes sintió como le arrebataban el aparato, al voltear vio al castaño temblar un poco con su agarre al aparato y decir bajo, pero con el suficiente volumen para que escucharan al otro lado de la línea.

─ Armin, voy para el departamento ─ Mucho antes de que el mencionado le respondiera, el castaño colgó la llamada y le regreso el celular a su dueño Me voy, gracias por cuidar de mi Zeke ─ Se dio la media vuelta pero fue detenido por el mayor, el cual le sujeto de los hombros y volteo, para poder ver ese rostro opaco, claramente no estaba sonriendo, sus mejillas ahora poseían un tono rojizo pero muy bajo, casi invisible por su morena piel y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan propio de él, estaban opacos, debido a que estaban a oscuras Zeke se preocupo un poco, pues cuando no había mucha luz era cuando más le gustaban los ojos de su hermano, pues en la luz eran un tono esmeralda y en la oscuridad uno intenso, como miel de abeja; Él mayor suspiró un poco y soltó al menor, pues este no reaccionó.

─ Te llevare, solo espe…

─ Quiero estas solo…

─ No puedes Eren, recuerda lo que hiciste cuando…

─ ¡LO SÉ! No me lo recuerdes Zeke, pero justo ahora quiero estar solo, iré directo a casa, tengo dinero para pedir un taxi, además, no hare lo mismo de aquella vez, no volveré a decaer, no volveré a ser débil, pues este dolor que tengo… me lo merezco… ─ Respondió el castaño susurrando lo último y poniendo una mano en su propio pecho. Al ver el claro dolor de este, él mayor no dijo nada y lo escoltó a la salida del Hotel; lo cuido hasta que este se subió a un taxi y se marcho.  
El de cabellos rubios se estiro un poco para quitarse la tensión y sacó del bolsillo del abrigo color vino que estaba usando, su celular y tecleo rápidamente el número de sus padres, cuando uno de estos contestó dijo seriamente ─ Esperen a que acabe el año… Eren no está preparado para la noticia… Yo lo cuido, adiós ─ Colgó la llamada antes de seguir escuchando las ordenes que muchas veces le habían repetido antes de viajar a Chicago y suspiró pesado ─ Pobre, pobre Erencito…─ Sonrió suavemente y siguió caminando por las calles para poder disfrutar de su viaje pagado.

* * *

 ***Se prepara para los tomates* Por favor no se enojen ni me odien, todo ser importante para la historia UnU  
Por favor díganme que piensan del capitulo n.n **

**También... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ! casi llegamos a los 50 comentarios QuQ jamas pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pues no estaría aquí, siguiendo con esta historia si no fuera por ustedes QuQ gracias por seguir tanto a la historia como a mi :)  
También me gustaría saber, ¿que profesión le darían a Zeke y a Jean? **

**ANUNCIO  
** **Para las fans de YoI planeo sacar en previos días un oneshot o twoshot de esta hermosa serie QuQ)7 3**

 **Sin mas, gracias por leer, nos vemos, las amo QuQ  
Pd. Feliz Navidad (adelantada x'D)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 09**_

" **La tristeza y la melancolía son dos sentimientos presentes en algún momento de la vida de todas las personas, al igual que la alegría y el placer. Los dos primeros no son en sí patológicos, pero en algunas ocasiones pueden llegar a serlo para ciertas personas. Cuando el estado de ánimo de un individuo en un determinado momento de su vida sufre sentimientos severos y prolongados de tristeza o síntomas relacionados que afectan a su capacidad para relacionarse con otros, trabajar o afrontar el día, la tristeza se convierte en una enfermedad, que se conoce como depresión.**

 **Síntomas**

● **Estado de ánimo depresivo la mayor parte del día según lo indica el propio sujeto o la observación realizada por otros. En los niños y adolescentes el estado de ánimo puede ser irritable.**

● **Disminución acusada del interés o de la capacidad para el placer en todas o casi todas las actividades.**

● **Pérdida importante de peso sin hacer régimen o aumento de peso.**

● **Insomnio o hipersomnia.**

● **Agitación o enlentecimiento psicomotores.**

● **Fatiga o pérdida de energía casi cada día.**

● **Sentimientos de inutilidad o de culpa excesivos o inapropiados.**

● **Disminución de la capacidad para pensar o concentrarse, o indecisión.**

● **Pensamientos recurrentes de muerte, ideación suicida recurrente sin un plan específico o una tentativa de suicidio o un plan específico para suicidarse."**

* * *

Al terminar de leer la información no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un fuerte suspiro, el enojo y la preocupación por aquel tonto suicida le estaba matando, ¿Por qué se seguía preocupando por aquel idiota? Ah cierto, lo seguía amando como un imbécil.

─ **¡** Mierda!

─ **¡** Jean, no puedes gritar en una cafetería!

El de cabellos castaños claro, volteo a ver algo irritado a su compañera de trabajo, Sasha, una chica de cabello marrón, siete centímetros más pequeña que él, muy alegre e infantil, a veces se parecía a Eren, pero claramente ella poseía un carácter mucho más relajado y no tan explosivo. Cuando noto como tenía el ceño fruncido hacia él, guardo su celular en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y agarro una escoba para salir a barrer mientras le decía ─ En primera, tú también acabas de gritar y en segunda sabes que, a esta hora del día, el café siempre está vacío ─ Logro salir antes de escuchar las objeciones de su amiga y soltó un bajo suspiro mientras empezaba a barrer la banqueta, debido a que afuera del local había un par de árboles y estos soltaban algunas hojas secas aún.

Cuando termino de su ronda laboral, antes de irse a cambiar, pago una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Eren y además un capuchino, todo claramente para llevar; se fue rápidamente a cambiar y antes de salir del lugar, envió un mensaje a Armin, avisándole de su muy cercana presencia en el departamento, antes de tan siquiera recibir alguna respuesta guardo su celular y llevo en una pequeña cajita de cartón las cosas para el castaño.

* * *

En el camino al departamento ajeno, recordó como hace tres semanas, el día de navidad para ser exactos, Eren había llegado muy mal de su "cita".  
Él había acompañado a Armin al departamento para buscar al castaño, pero cuando llegaron a este y notaron que no estaba se preocuparon, mejor dicho, solo él pues un pequeño dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, más al enterrarse que estaba con Zeke; tanto Armin como él se habían hecho la misma pregunta mentalmente, ¿Cómo había parado Eren con Zeke, si había salido para ver a Levi?, pero todo cobro sentido cuando Eren llego al departamento. Estaba claramente roto, se notaba a simple vista, tenía los cabellos despeinados y con algunos copos de nieve sobre estos; sus ojos estaban opacos e hinchados y su voz al susurrar "Ya sabe la verdad" con un apenas audible hilo de voz se puedo escuchar que estaba completamente quebrada.  
Tanto Armin como el no supieron reaccionar, no hasta que Eren callo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar, claramente se estuvo conteniendo en dejar escapar su voz todo ese tiempo fuera de su pequeño hogar. El primero en reaccionar fue el más pequeño, Armin, quien se agacho a consolar a su mejor amigo, y después fue el, que simplemente se arrodillo y acaricio un poco la espalda de Eren.

Fue hasta que el castaño callo dormido en los brazos del rubio que el llanto se dejó de escuchar en el comedor, Armin intento cargar el cuerpo que estaba recargado en su pecho, pero a pesar de sus duros intentos no lo logro y por ello, le toco a él cargar a Eren, ya que era el único en ese momento que fácilmente podía hacerlo. Lo llevo entre sus brazos al cuarto que le correspondía y con ayuda de Armin, que abrió la puerta del cuarto y quito un par de cosas que estaban sobre la cama; lo acostó con excito, al estar tan cerca del menor mientras lo recostaba, pudo escuchar como susurraba "L-Levi". Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decir nada tonto que pudiera despertar al castaño, más por su tono de voz que por la tontería que soltaría.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de Eren con cuidado de no despertarle, Armin y él se dirigieron al comedor, donde estuvieron hablando un poco, hasta que quedaron en el acuerdo de que, si intentaba hacer algo estúpido el castaño o Armin no podría cuidarlo, le llamaría.

* * *

⸺⸺ **Hanji 19:26 pm**

" **Levi, ¿Cómo te encuentras? No tengo noticias de ti desde ese día"**

De tan solo leer el mensaje, el dolor de cabeza que tenía fue un poco más fuerte y molesto, aventó el aparato a alguna parte de su cuarto, había pasado tres semanas sin comunicarse con esa loca, no quería ser terapiado por ella o tan solo que ella le recordara como estúpidamente cruzo la calle sin voltear a ver el semáforo y casi lo atropellaba; todo por culpa de aquel mocoso que no salía de su cabeza ni de su pecho.  
Había estado intentando olvidarlo yendo a ver prostitutas, pero simplemente no podía, a pesar de la hermosa figura que estas poseían o de los grandes que eran sus pechos y traseros, no podía olvidar a aquella mierda. También había intentado olvidarlo estúpidamente con ayuda del alcohol, pero le era imposible, ya que siempre acababa soñando con él.

Empezó a usar con frecuencia su equipo de gimnasio, pasando así la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su casa, y esto no fue problema para su trabajo, debido a que por correos electrónicos y fax lograba trabajar tranquilamente en su casa. Hubo un par de días en los que pensó en volver a su mal hábito de fumar para relajarse, pero el simple hecho de poner un cigarro entre sus labios le hacía recordar la primera vez que se encontró tan casualmente con el menor.

─ Mierda… ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ese mentiroso si apenas lo conocía?... No… ni eso, jamás lo conocí realmente, todo fue una farsa… losé ─ Susurro para sí mismo, pero algo dentro de él no podía creer sus propias palabras, algo dentro de él quería firmemente seguir pensando que no todo había sido falso y que el menor realmente le quiso.  
Se levantó de la orilla de su cama y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde tenía todo el equipo de gimnasio, cuando llego a este solo se dedicó a hacer ejercicio y se detuvo cuando el molesto rugir de su estómago no se callaba, cuando llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, viendo que nada dentro de este le apetecía ─Mejor pediré algo…─Se dijo a sí mismo y camino de regreso a su cuarto, donde busco su celular que milagrosamente estaba sin ningún rasguño al ser aventado, pues cayo entre sus almohadas, llamo al restaurante que siempre frecuentaba pidiendo algo sencillo y su postre favorito, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado últimamente, pues no tenían repartidores en ese momento, debido a que su estómago no dejaba de molestar decidió el mismo ir a buscar la comida pero se la llevaría, debido a que no tenía muchas ganas de comer en un lugar algo ruidoso, pues cuando no había reservación se llevaba a los clientes al área publica y siempre había mucho ruido ahí.

Al terminar su pedido, se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida pero sin dejar de limpiarse bien su cuerpo; al salir se puso su ropa interior ya preparada, unos jeans grises y una playera de cuello en V negra, algo pegada a su cuerpo; guardo su celular y su billetera en el pantalón, antes de salir del cuarto abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche para buscar su reloj, pero además de encontrar este, se topó con aquella cadena plateada que le iba a dar al menor aquel día, la intento ignorar y se puso rápidamente el reloj solo para ver que eran las 22:08 pm, aun podía llegar con tiempo al restaurante, cerro el cajón y salió rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse con rapidez escaleras abajo, a su garaje, simplemente se trepo a su coche y salió de su casa para ir rápidamente por su comida.

* * *

Gracias al hermoso tráfico que había llego un poco tarde al departamento, sabía que debía haber elegido caminar que pedir un taxi y el colmo de todo fue que al llegar a la puerta del departamento se topó con Zeke, el cual tocaba la puerta justo en ese momento; tuvo que crear una falsa sonrisa a este y se acero intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

─ Hola Zeke, ¿vienes a ver a Eren?

─ Hola kirschtein, y si, vengo a ver a mi hermano ¿tú qué haces aquí?─ Respondió el creído hermano de Eren, bueno así lo veía él; y más cuando este se le quedo viendo fijamente a sus ojos, con esa actitud que tanto odiaba, pero antes de poder contestarle "Vengo a ver a mi ex novio, que resulta ser tu hermano, ¡TU MALDITO IMBECIL!" algo que sinceramente se estaba guardando desde hace mucho. Pero al parecer Armin le leía la mente, pues justo en ese momento abrió la puerta sonriendo nerviosamente.

─ ¡Zeke, Jean!─ Al parecer intento sonar sorprendido por su visita, pues por la que verdaderamente estaba asombrado era por la de aquel rubio casi canoso, cuatro ojos; eso se podía ver claramente en sus ojos azul marino que poseía, sin decir nada Zeke paso como si de su casa se tratara, mientras yo le seguía, pues no dejaría que viera a Eren en el estado en el que estaba.  
Nadie sabía el estado en el que estaba Eren, a parte de Armin claramente; el idiota suicida, cayó en un estado de depresión por la "ruptura", si es que hubo una o tan siquiera se podía llamar así, pues de lo que había entendido de la historia que Armin me había explicado, el tal "Levi Akerman", jamás le pidió ser su pareja, pero aun así salían juntos, algo que obviamente me enojo, pero no podía hacer o decir nada al respecto, solo era el ex novio de Eren, no, mejor dicho el amigo, un simple eh inútil amigo.

Cuando vi que Zeke caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Eren agarre valor de algún lado de mi cuerpo y le sujete fuertemente del hombro, haciendo que dejara de andar y me volteara a ver con un rostro que claramente me decía "¿Quién coño te crees?", pero a pesar de este le dije seriamente o mínimo lo más seria que podía ─Eren está en el hospital en este momento, hoy le toca la jornada de la tarde… **─.**

─ ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

─ No ─ Le conteste lo más tranquilo posible, pues no quería que se notara que estaba mintiéndole, sabía que si veía a Eren en tal estado lo interrogaría, y este al encontrarse tan débil emocionalmente empezaría a llorar, a quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba y le confesaría todo, hasta de su orientación; pues nadie de su familia sabia esta, muy pocos sabían sinceramente y los que sabían eran solo sus amigos más cercanos.

─ ¿Y cómo sabes tú de que hoy tiene su jornada en el hospital?

Perfecto, ahora ¿Cómo coño le respondería a eso?, que tal algo como "Para que veas" y giñarle el ojo, o "Me lo acabo de inventar en tu cara, ¡Loser!" y reír fuertemente; está bien, todos sus pensamientos eran muy infantiles ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, antes de decir alguna tontería, pues se estaba tardando en responder; Armin hablo.

─ Porque yo le dije, lo están llenando de trabajos en el hospital y llega cansado, también por eso no ha podido contestar tus llamadas…

─ Mmm… así que era por eso… ¿tanta presión le ponen en el hospital?─Le contesto Zeke, sonaba que sinceramente le había creído a Armin, dirigió sus ojos a él y se soltó de mi agarre para ponerse frente a Armin, y le dijo serio─ ¿A qué hora llegara?

─ Pues… luego hace una jornada extra así que talvez este en la madrugada aquí ─Respondió Armin de una manera demasiado rápida, típico de un chico inteligente como él; y justamente antes de que Zeke pudiera decir algo o yo pensar en algo dijo ─Pero dime que le quieres decir y cuando llegue le diré que te llame para hablarlo─ La sonrisa de Armin demostraba la seguridad con la que lo decía las cosas era muy sincera, además pude notar la curiosidad en sus ojos por saber la razón por la que Zeke buscaba tanto a Eren, y podía entenderlo pues en todos los años que Eren llevaba en Chicago rara vez, para no decir que nunca, su familia lo venía a ver, ni siquiera cuando era su cumpleaños, y ahora ver como Zeke había llegado y lo intentaba ver con tanta persistencia era algo curioso eh inquietante.

Zeke no respondió y simplemente camino a la sala, donde se sentó en el sofá tan tranquilo como si él fuera el dueño de la casa y nosotros solo un par de invitados o talvez ni eso, sino un par de intrusos o peor. Nosotros lo seguimos y cuando estuvimos todos en la sala, el solo nos vio como diciendo "Siéntense", a lo que Armin y yo proseguimos a hacer, aunque planeábamos hacer eso sin siquiera tener el "permiso" de Zeke.  
Este nos vio serio y después soltó un suspiro algo pesado, se retiró los lentes y se tallo la cien mientras nos decía ─Bien… esto es algo que tengo que hablar con Eren, mejor dicho, informarle y lo tengo que hacer yo…─ Sus palabras solo nos dieron más intriga de saber que era, pues parecía demasiado seria por la cara que ponía.

─ ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir?─Dije sin poder contener por más tiempo mis dudas, bueno mejor explicado, nuestra curiosidad, pues Armin también quería saber.

Me vio con algo de molestia y con una mirada de "eres un metiche, deja de meterte por donde no te llaman" pero a pesar de eso recargo su cabeza en el sofá y nos dijo ─ Mis padres comprometieron a Eren, por cosas de la familia y tengo que decirle esto…. además, convencerle de aceptar el matrimonio─

El silencio reino en el departamento, y era más que obvio que lo haría, pues tanto Armin como yo no nos esperábamos algo así, no podíamos ni siquiera respirar, nos quedamos en completo shock, no sé qué pensaba Armin, pero yo solo podía pensar "¿Qué mierda les pasa a los padres de Eren? ¿Acaso habían vendido a su hijo por alguna pendejada como "la empresa necesita esta boda" o algo parecido?" apreté ambos puños, ignorando que estaba arrugando el cartoncillo de la caja y se ponían mis nudillos blancos ─ ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A…!─ Antes de poder tan siquiera completar mi frase o mi queja, todos escuchamos pasos muy rápidos, después el abrir y cerrar fuerte de la puerta principal, apenas pudimos captar la situación, Armin se quedó estático, con el horror plantado en toda su cara, Zeke ni siquiera entendía que ocurría y yo solo me decidí a soltar la caja, para correr directo a la habitación de Eren, al abrir la puerta pude ver como toda la habitación estaba en penumbras y sin la presencia de ese idiota, rápidamente o mejor dicho a mi paso, mi cerebro hizo corto circuito y corrí en dirección a la puerta, saliendo del departamento, intente buscar a Eren con la vista, fallando en mi intento, pues estaba lloviendo a cataros y no me dejaba ver más allá de 1 metro ─Mierda.. mierda Eren─

* * *

Todo era mi culpa, yo era el culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando, solo yo, ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar aquel reto? ¿Por qué no me aleje de Levi desde el momento en que nuestros ojos chocaron? ¿Por qué me enamore de esos hipnóticos ojos, labios, aroma? ¿Por qué me enamore de Levi Akerman? Alguien tan alejado de mi mundo, tan lejos de mi alcance, alguien simplemente perfecto ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad desde esa noche que estuve en su casa o desde la primera cita? ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad de todo, de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

─ **¿Todavía preguntas? Es claro que porque eres un asco**

─ Cállate… no quiero escucharlo

─ **No debiste haber nacido, Eren**

─ Cállate…. Cállate… Solo cállate….

─ **Eres una vergüenza, por eso tu madre…**

─ ¡Para! ─ Otra vez esa pesadilla, ¿Por qué esa voz no dejaba de molestar? ─No… no molesta, solo me dice la verdad─ Susurre amargamente. El calor en mi cuerpo me estaba consumiendo por dentro y cuando traté de pasarme un poco de saliva por la garganta me fue casi imposible, tuve que levantarme de mi nido, pues sentía que mi cama era el único lugar seguro que tenía, esos brazos tan fuertes y cálidos a la vez ya no estarían más tiempo para mí, lo sabía muy bien; lo había perdido, había perdido a Levi para siempre.  
Cuando me levanté finalmente, sentí demasiado frio y sin siquiera tener encendido el clima, además que un ligero mareo se hizo presente y tuve que sujetarme a la pared para no caerme. Después de que el mareo paso, me acerque a mi armario y saque una chamarra, que en su interior estaba peluda y eso otorgaba mayor calidez.  
Antes de salir de mi habitación en la busca de un poco de agua, pude verme en el reflejo de mi espejo como estaba más delgado de a como estaba antes, mis clavículas estaban más notorias y mis mejillas se veían ligeramente unidas, si no fuera porque Armin me intenta alimentar llevándome una que otra cosa, que al final acababa solo comiendo la cuarta parte o menos de lo que me daba, talvez estaría un poco más delgado.

Cuando salí de mi habitación camine aun paso algo lento en dirección a la cocina, hasta que logre captar la voz de Jean, ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Después pude escuchar la voz de Zeke, pero ojalá jamás la hubiera escuchado, pues fue como meterme nuevamente en la pesadilla, pero esta era aún más peor.

─ **Mis padres comprometieron a Eren, por cosas de la familia y tengo que decirle esto…. además, convencerle de aceptar el matrimonio**

No…no… ¡NO! Eso no podía estarme pasando, no podía, no quería, yo solo amaba a una persona y esa persona tenia nombre y apellido, Levi Akerman, no quería casarme con nadie que no fuera el, aunque eso fuera algo imposible pues ahora él me odiaba y no quería verme la cara ni en fotografía, pero no puedo hacer nada, el en tan solo pocos meses me había robado mi corazón.

─ N-Necesito escapar ─ Susurre para mí mismo y mi cuerpo reacciono, como si mi voz, mi deseo de huir le hubieran ordenado correr, como si algo me estuviera matando, y lo hacía, pero eso era por dentro. Corrí con prisa a la puerta y sin impórtame que estaba en un par de pantuflas salí corriendo, maravillosamente estaba corriendo con una gran velocidad, al grado que pude bajar fácilmente las escaleras, talvez no había perdido mi condición y mi apariencia solo era una estafa.  
Oh eso pensé hasta que la noche se hizo completamente presente y me detuve cerca de un callejón, pues mis pulmones me exigían aire y mi cuerpo, descanso y algo de comida.

Ah pesar de que estaba lloviendo y estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, sentía demasiado calor y el mareo que tuve cuando me desperté estaba volviendo, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo quería seguir escapando, mientras corría había perdido una pantufla y además no traía conmigo dinero para poder pasar tan siquiera la noche pue son planeaba regresar a casa, no sabiendo el destino que me estaban poniendo.  
Logre encontrar dentro del callejón un sitio donde no estaba tan mojado, pues tenía un pequeño techo arriba y no dejaba que la lluvia pegara ahí.

Decidí sentarme bajo ese pequeño techo y saqué de mi chamarra el colgante que cargaba conmigo desde hace ya un par de años, me mordí el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de llorar y solo pude susurrar viendo fijamente este ─ Ayúdame…─ Como si la mala suerte me amara, dos hombres se acercaron a mí, apestaban un poco a alcohol; lo mejor que en ese momento se me ocurrió hacer fue levantarme eh intentar caminar, pero perdí el equilibrio y tuve que agarrarme a la pared.

─ Oye niño, esa linda piedra que llevas ahí, ¿nos la regalarías?

Al escuchar hablar a uno de ellos que me estaba impidiendo el paso con su brazo, negué rápidamente y pegué la piedra a mi pecho, no podía dejar que esos hombres me quitaran lo único que me unía con mi amada, mi persona favorita antes de Levi.

─ ¡Niño, si no nos lo das por las buenas será por las malas, ¿entendiste?!

El mismo hombre que me impedía el paso, ahora sujetaba mis muñecas con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que sintiera como si me las fuera a romper ─ N-no… suel...suéltame… ¡AYUDA! ─ Apenas y logre gritar, sintiendo como se rasgaba mi garganta, la sentía demasiado seca, pero no me podía rendir y entregar como así mi más preciado tesoro.  
Mientras el otro intentaba hacer que soltara la piedra, yo solo rogaba porque alguien me ayudara, quien fuera, aunque la única persona en la que mi mente gritaba su nombre desesperada pidiendo ayuda jamás aparecería, lo sabía muy bien; y solo por un leve descuido mío, en acordarme de él, aquel extraño logro quitarme el collar, tanto de mis manos como del cuello pues el hilo se había roto. Iban a dejarme libre, pero saque fuerzas de alguna parte de mi cuerpo y me lace sobre el que me quito la piedra, no podía dejarlo ir, no sin luchar, pero su compañero me golpeó fuertemente a un costado de mi estómago y mi cuerpo no resistió mas, caí al suelo tan fácilmente, solo era un inútil intentando recuperar torpemente una piedra.

Cuando estuve tendido sobre el mojado piso, cayendo encima de mi agua, solo pude llorar, no quería perder así mi vida, pero alguien tan inútil como era yo se lo merecía, ¿no?  
El ruido alrededor mío se hizo silencioso, no podía escuchar nada y mi vista era borrosa; hasta que una luz se hizo presente frente a mí, pude ver como de esta se empezaba a formar un cuerpo, era algo pequeño, pero se veía en muy buena forma, a pesar de estar que estaba muriéndome lentamente, solo pude pensar en él, mi amado, unas lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos e intenté estirar mi mano hacia esa figura ─ L-Levi ─ dije apenas audible, como quería que mi último respiro, la última persona que pudiera ver antes de morir fuera él.

─ ¡MOCOSO!

Aun tuve el placer de escuchar su voz por última vez, eso me parecía un regalo muy especial para una escoria como yo, si era un sueño o ya estaba muriendo, solo quería decirle a esa persona antes de morir o despertar.

─ Lo siento…

* * *

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!  
¿Que tal les parecio este capitulo? En lo personal ah sido uno de mis favoritos, estoy sinceramente satisfecha con el resultado y espero que a ustedes igual les guste UuU)7 *Corazón***

 **PD. cualquier duda, o si hice algo mal como expresarme en tercera, primera infinita persona diganme (/n\\) al igual si me faltaron los "-" para señalar las pausas de texto y habla, pues en el anterior no lo note, lo siento QnQ vere la manera de editarlo!**

No olviden dejarme su comentario diciendome que tal les parecio, compartan si gustan con sus amigas de corazón RIREN :'3  
Nos leemos UuU

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Apenas se podía escucha su voz entre la multitud que estaba alrededor de ambos, todos hablando de lo hermoso que había sido el concierto; pero eso a él no le importaba, no en ese momento que se encontraba frente a su amado ─ L-lo siento… ─ Susurro suavemente, aunque le sorprendería si su voz lograba llevar al mayor, pues estaba cubriendo su boca con las mangas del saco de el contrario.  
Levi lo único que hizo fue el acercarse a él, pues estaban a unos pasos distanciados; a cada paso que este daba su corazón latía más fuerte y sus lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, sabía que era un sueño, el sueño del recuerdo de aquella noche, de la primera cita que tuvieron; esa salida al concierto de Yurima y después al restaurante favorito del azabache. Sabía perfectamente eso, pero de solo recordarlo se ponía sentimental, extrañaba tanto a Levi Ackerman.

Cuando el azabache estuvo frente a él, empezó a fluir lentamente el tiempo, como si fuera una cámara lenta; una donde el mayor ponía con sutileza su mano diestra justo en su cintura, apegando así sus cuerpos, él podía sentir claramente el latir del pecho del mayor, su aroma que parecía tan real y su calidez. Después de esa acción, mientras él se concentraba en aquellos pequeños pero muy significativos detalles que estaba teniendo el sueño, el mayor movió con su otra mano unos mechones de su cabello, para dejar al descubierto su oreja y al mismo tiempo acercarse a esta, en donde le susurro ─ No te preocupes por cosas insignificantes tonta… mis hombros, mis manos, mis ojos… no mejor dicho, yo te pertenezco desde este instante, puedes usarme como quieras… almohada, paño de lagrimas, tu protector… como desees mocosa ─

El golpe del aliento caliente del mayor contra su oreja provoco que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaran, que las lágrimas cesaran momentáneamente, que su cara se sintiera mucho más caliente que antes y su corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal.

─ Mentiroso…

─ Eh? ─ Noto como el mayor de un segundo a otro estaba lejos de él, viéndole con frialdad en sus hermoso ojos plateados y el seño fruncido, mostrando claramente su molestia, intento acercarse torpemente al mayor pero eso solo provoco que este le gritara.

─ ¡ALEJATE DE MI JAEGER! ─ Esa voz tan fría y violenta hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos ─ Si te vuelvo a ver, créeme cuando te digo que no correrás suerte Jaeger… ─ Empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza mientras veía como el azabache se volteaba después de haber dicho aquello con la mirada baja y los puños apretados, no podía, no quería dejarlo ir, el tenia que seguirlo; corrió tras de él pero a cada paso la espalda del azabache se veía mas y mas lejana.

─ N-no…L-Levi… no te vayas… perdóname…n-no…

* * *

─ ¡LEVI! ─ Al despertarme note como mi mano derecha estaba estirada hacia el techo, intentado coger algo; pero yo sabía que estaba así por que quise intentar agarrar a Levi en mi sueño, aunque claramente mi misión fallo; absorto en mi sueño, no le puse atención a la oscuridad de la habitación, no hasta que una puerta de esta se abrió y dejo entrar toda la luz del pasillo, una figura negra para mi, se pudo ver entrando por esta y deteniéndose junto en la puerta, a una distancia muy separada de mi. Por culpa de las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos veía borroso, además de que recién estaba despertándome y por ello no pude ver mejor a esa persona, pero sabía que se trataba de Armin.  
Baje mi brazo y lo coloque sobre mis ojos para que no me viera llorar, mordí mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza, pues sinceramente tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar y desahogarme con Armin, pero no quería que el notara mi lo quebrado que estaba por dentro, logre escuchar cómo se acercaba a mí, mas no se sentaba en la cama justo a mi lado, solo se detenía junto a mi; claro si mis cálculos de sus pisadas no me engañaban.

Me arme de valor y le hable, con todo y mi voz quebrada─ A-Armin… sabes, soñé con el… no puedo dejar de pensar en el… lo amo tanto… jamás me perdonare por haberle mentido… tuve que haberle dicho desde el inicio que era hombre… desde que le deje esa nota… antes de enamorarme perdidamente de él le tuve que haber dicho que era un jodido hombre… yo… Y-yo ─ Intente seguir hablando, seguir desahogándome, pero la voz me fallo y las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por los costados de mis cien, como consuelo Armin puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y empezó a acariciar esta, aun que su mano se sentía algo extraña, un poco fría pero por alguna extraña razón su tacto, su roce contra mi piel se volvía cálida; por las caricias logre seguir hablando ─ Yo… lo amo… amo a Levi Ackerman… Pero sabes Armin… el me odia... ¿ahora qué hago? ─

─ Mocoso tonto…

─ Eh? ─ No podía ser cierto, ¿acaso de estar en un sueño pase a otro?, tan rápido como pude quite mi brazo que estaba cubriendo mis ojos y busque rápido a la figura de hace un rato, encontrándose a mi lado, intente forzar mi vista para ver en la oscuridad, justo cuando el prendió una lámpara que estaba justo a mi lado, cerré mis ojos por el golpe de la luz en estos y poco a poco los fui abriendo para poder ver mejor y lograr entender que no era mi imaginación u otro sueño.  
Al poder verlo bien, no me podía creer que estaba a mi lado, solo pude soltar un torpe y asombrado─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ intente sentarme en la cama pero un dolor en mi estomago y cabeza que había ignorado se hizo presente, se mordí el labio para aguantar el dolor y no quejarme frente a Levi, pues aun que se tratara de un sueño no quería ser débil frente a él, no más. Pero el tuvo que ayudarme a sentarme en la cama, mientras en leves susurros me decía lo tonto que era al moverme bruscamente después de la golpiza que me habían dado unos pedazos de mierda, bueno el así los describió.

Me di cuenta algo lento de que había dicho lo que me ocurrió justo antes de caer desmayado y además, el dolor era muy real como para que se tratase de un sueño; Levi se veía tranquilo, pues no se veía enojado; al estar por fin sentado, moví un poco mis piernas a un lado dejando un espacio para que él se sentara, pero no lo hizo, al contrario solo me siguió observando, trague grueso y dije algo nervioso ─ ¿es un sueño? ─ Mi pregunta era claramente torpe, pero debía aclarar esa duda, no podía confiar en mi mente o en mi mismo, no últimamente.

─ Haces muchas preguntas mocoso… ─ Suspiro, hace tanto como extrañaba escuchar esa voz gruesa, ese suspiro, lose estoy actuando como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez, pero sinceramente él es mi primer amor ─ No es un sueño, si lo fuera… Olvídalo, pero en primer lugar, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas demasiado delgado de la última vez que… ─ Dejo de hablar, yo no quería eso pero no podía pedirle que siguiera hablando, no tenía el derecho, deje de observar sus hermoso par de ojos plateados y baje la vista, logrando notar como apretaba los puños con fuerza, cerré lo ojos con un poco de temor a que me esta vez me quisiera golpear, pues la ultima vez dijo que no me querría ver otra vez, y aquí estaba yo estando frente a él otra vez, o tal vez…─ Eres un estúpido… claramente se nota que no has comido… y todavía saliste de tu casa, sin un maldito paraguas, en pijama, sin un jodido abrigo… estas jodidamente vulnerable y te metiste un jodido callejón… además con una maldita fiebre de 43 grados… eres un estúpido mocoso… ─

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observe asombrado a Levi ─ Entonces, ¿me trajiste a casa? ─ El como respuesta alzo la vista, provocando que nuestras miradas chocaran, que quede callado observándole al igual que el a mí, hasta que él se volteo dándome la espalda y contesto.

─ No… estas en mi casa

Iba a empezar a caminar, pero por inercia me estire y sujete su playera, no quería que me dejara como siempre ocurría en todos mis sueños desde el día en que todo se arruino. El no se movió ni un poco, no fue hasta después de un rato que se giro solo un poco y sujeto mi mano, ese tacto se sintió tan cálido, que me quería aferrar a esa mano para siempre y jamás soltarla, pero Levi solo hizo que soltara su playera, pensé que después de eso soltaría mi mano y baje la mirada, pero no lo hizo, antes de eso me dijo ─ Solo iré a prepararte algo, veo que ya se te bajo la fiebre… espera aquí y vístete mocoso… a los pies de la cama te deje un cambio de ropa ─ Después de eso soltó mi mano y tan rápido como yo pestañe, el salió del cuarto cerrando consigo la puerta.  
Yo no hice más que acostarme nuevamente y abrazar una de sus almohadas, enterrando mi cara en esta solo para poder oler más la fragancia de Levi, como extrañaba esta al grado que quería quedarme ahí eternamente y sería perfecto que él estuviera a mi lado, pero ya seria mucha mi suerte si eso pasara. Después de un par de minutos, el olor a comida llego hasta mis fosas nasales y provoco que me gruñera el estomago, me levante un poco ansioso, pues quería recorrer la casa un poco, la primera vez que estuve ahí no me fije demasiado en esta, pero ahora quería hacerlo, ver cómo vivía Levi. Me levante con cuidado de la cama, pues no me quería marear por levantarme de golpe y hacer enojar a Levi por mi descuido; ya estando fuera de la cómoda cama y obviamente dejar de estar tapado, note que estaba en ropa interior solamente, me avergoncé por esto, pues el único que me pudo haber quitado la ropa fue Levi; sentí mis mejillas arder y a paso torpe llegue a la puerta, solo para abrirla un poco y poder oler la comida, me mordí el labio y susurre bajo ─ por favor, no te enojes de que use tu baño …. ─ cerré la puerta suavemente y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, camine a los pies de la cama, agarre la ropa y camine más rápido en dirección al baño, cuando llegue a este y tuve más iluminación, estaba preparado para ver mi cuerpo manchado en tierra o sucio, pero al contrario, podía sentir y oler que este soltaba un dulce olor al jabón de Levi y mi cabello igual ─ N-no… no puede ser que me él me allá bañado, ¿verdad? ─ El calor en mis mejillas se hizo un poco más fuerte, pero intente ignorarlo al igual que el palpitar de mi corazón; me decidí a ponerme las ropas que el dejo para mí, se trataban de un par de pants ajustables verde militar y una sudadera del mismo color que en el pecho izquierdo poseía un extraño escudo de un par de alas cruzadas.

Cuando termine de vestirme, salí descalzo de su cuarto y con cuidado de no tropezarme o hacer algún ruido baje las escaleras hasta que llegue al primer piso, camine guiándome de mi olfato por un pasillo hasta que llegue a la cocina, fue ahí donde vi por primera vez a Levi cocinar, donde pude ver su espalda y no tener temor de que se esfumara, me acerque con cuidado a él, pero antes de estar más cerca, el dijo ─ No me quieras agarrar por sorpresa mocoso… ─

Por sus palabras, solo pude detener mi andar y hacer un puchero diciendo bajo ─ No quería hacer eso… ─ Me voltee para sentarme en alguna silla del comedor, mientras observaba como él seguía en lo suyo, me sentí algo avergonzado, pero me arme de valor y dije lo más alto que podía.

─ ¿Me… me bañaste?

─ ¿Acaso vez a alguien más en esta casa? ─ Su respuesta algo fría pero directa con un toque de sarcasmo hizo que me sintiera mas avergonzado, baje la cabeza y apreté mis rodillas con ambas manos, no sabía ni siquiera como sentirme al respecto, mordí mi labio inferior mientras el simple sonido del cuchillo que sujetaba Levi, golpeaba la tabla de picar; ese sonido llenaba el cuarto entero debido al silencio en el que estábamos los dos; eso hasta que el me dijo ─ Lo hice porque estabas con una temperatura muy alta y no despertabas para que pudiera darte algo de medicina, así que tuve que bañarte, además estabas muy sucio y tenía que tratar las heridas que te hicieron ese par de idiotas… ─ dejo de picar y todo lo metió a una hoya, voltio a verme mientras limpiaba el cuchillo con un trapo y fue cuando note que tenía sangre seca arriba en un costado de su ceja derecha, eso hizo que me levantara de golpe y me acercara rápido a él.

─ ¿Qué te paso? ¿Fueron esos borrachos? ─ El se quedo callado pon un momento mientras yo tome la seguridad de mover unos mechones de su azabache pelo y poder ver más la herida, pero el sujeto mi muñeca y me vio directo a los ojos.

─ Déjalo mocoso…─ Me dijo seriamente, pero yo con mi mano libre sujete la muñeca de su mano que sujetaba la mía y me solté, para decir serio y a la vez preocupado.

─ ¡No lo haré!... ¿Tienes botiquín? ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

─ Eren… enserio déjalo

─ No lo haré… por mi culpa tu… ─ Baje la vista viendo el piso, intente no llorar, pero no podía impedirlo, pues por mi culpa él se había hecho daño seguramente ─ L-lo siento ─ Susurre mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y al estar a la mitad de estas caían sobre los zapatos de él.  
Sorprendiéndome, Levi agarro con ambas manos mi cara y obligo a que alzara esta, haciendo que nuestros ojos chocaran, y pude notar como sus ojos me estaban viendo con una cálida mirada, nuestras caras estaban muy cerca y por ello pude sentir como su aliento caliente golpeaba contra mis labios cuando el hablo ─ Tranquilo… te traeré el botiquín, ¿bien? ─Yo solo pude asentir a lo que dijo y separarme un poco de él para así darle espacio de moverse, me pare derecho mientras el salía de la habitación, camine nuevamente al comedor pequeño que estaba junto a la cocina, solo eran separados por un mueble como los que usaban en los bares; puse dos sillas, una frente a la otra y me senté en una de ellas mientras tanto esperaba a Levi.  
Él no demoro mucho en llegar con una pequeña cajita, con la mano le señale la silla frente a mí para que se sentara y obedeció.

─ Yo te curare… ─ Susurre algo que era más que obvio, pero aun así quería dejárselo en claro y así, después de que el asintió, abrí la caja y con un botecito de gel anti bacterial desinfecte mis manos, sabía que Levi tenía este por algo en la caja, moví los mechones de su pelo que estaban sobre la herida y logre notar que era una cortada no muy grande, algo fácil de currar para mí.  
Cuando acabe de limpiar, currar y cubrir con un pedazo de gasa y cinta para sujetar esta última, vi directo a sus ojos y dijo algo serio ─ ¿tienes más heridas? ─ El solo suspiro y se levanto de la silla, algo dentro de mí decía que tenía más heridas y así fue, el solo se levanto para quitarse la playera, lo que provoco que mi cara se pusiera completamente caliente, o yo así la sentía, al igual que mi corazón palpitara un poco más rápido, pues Levi a pesar de tener sus años poseía un cuerpo en muy buena forma, eso no lo podía dudar después de verlo, pero él se la quito solo para dejarme ver un corte en su hombro, un poco más grande que el de la frente, y también estaba otro a un costado de su estomago, me quede un poco paralizado del asombro, pues esos borrachos habían logrado lastimarlo de tal manera, el regreso a su posición en la silla mientras me acerque con la silla a él y observe mejor la herida de su hombro ─ ¿Ellos hicieron esto? ─ susurre bajo, no dude ni un poco y las yemas de mis dedos rosaron su piel, alrededor de la herida mientras el no me decía nada ─ Perdóname… y gracias por… salvarme ─ el siguió sin darme alguna respuesta, pero aun así sentí que él me decía un simple pero muy cálido "No hay de que, mocoso" en su típico tono serio. Después de unos segundos, empecé a currar la herida de su hombro y después, muy avergonzado, cure la que estaba a un costado de su estomago, tenía un panorama muy cercano de los cuadros que poseía y eso me ponía muy nervioso, pero un médico cirujano tiene que saber controlar sus emociones cuando esa curando a alguien.

─ Ya acabe… ─ Susurre mientras me separaba con cuidado de no caerme y guardaba las cosas nuevamente en la caja, excepto por la basura, me aleje de él y camine con la basura en mis manos al bote de la cocina, cuando me deshice de lo que estaba en mis manos, me empecé a lavar las manos puesto que sabía perfectamente como es Levi.  
Pero al estar desprevenido, el llego por mi espalda y me coloco un collar al cuello ─ **E** h? ¿Qué esto Levi? ─ Baje mi mirada y pude ver como mi preciado tesoro, la piedra Alejandrita estaba justo colgando de una cadena de plata, en mi cuello; que no era mía la ultima debo aclarar, era la primera vez que veía esa cadena, sujete la piedra contra mi pecho y después lo vi fijamente ─ Levi… ─

─ Estabas gastando tus energías para recuperar esa piedra…

─ L-Le…

─ No pienses nada raro mocoso, el hilo de rata con el que tenias sujetada la piedra en tu cuello estaba roto… podrías perder nuevamente la piedra a este paso… por eso te regalo esa cadena de plata… no la necesito así que te la puedes qued….

─ ¡Gracias! ─ Me lance a los brazos de Levi sin poder controlarme más, quería abrazarlo desde que me desperté, pero me estuve conteniendo todo ese tiempo y ahora por fin podía hacerlo usando de escusa mi emoción por el detalle de Levi. El en vez de corresponder mi abrazo, solo me dio leves golpecitos en la espalda y susurro suavemente en mí oído "tranquilo".  
Tome una fuerte respiración por la nariz solo para poder hacer que el aroma de él se impregnara en mis fosas nasales, pero logre notar que este estaba mezclado con el olor a humedad, mejor dicho lluvia ─ ¿No has podido bañ… ─ No pude terminar de hablar cuando mi estomago rugió, me había olvidado completamente del hambre que tenía, además del dolor pero este era pasable.

Levi me separo de el sujetándome de la cintura, un tacto que extrañaba y serio me dijo ─ Vete a sentar mocoso, ya llevare te llevare el rameen a la mesa… ─ Para no hacerle enojar mas, solo asentí y fui directo a la mesa, me senté y solo lo observe fijamente, mientras mi una mejilla estaba recargada en el mano izquierda y el codo de ese mismo brazo estaba recargado sobre la mesa. Bobamente empecé a juguetear con la piedra, y al notar que el empezaba a servir la comida, baje la vista y observe esta ─ Gracias a dios… no te perdí… ─ susurre mientras la seguía observando como un tonto, cuando Levi se acerco con la comida para los dos en manos, me senté correctamente y mientras él se sentaba para comer, dije con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, pues estaba sinceramente agradecido con el ─ Gracias… ─

─ No es nada… come mocoso

─ No solamente me refería a la cena… gracias por salvarme y… por recuperar mi preciado tesoro… ─ Dije con cariño mientras volvía a observar la piedra y recordaba a ese hermoso ser humano que conocí, antes de poder agradecerle también por la cadena él me dijo con un ligero toque de curiosidad en su voz.

─ ¿Por qué esa piedra es tan preciada para ti?

Yo solamente sonreía aun observando la piedra, moviéndola un poco para poder disfrutar el cómo cambiaba de color por la luz y después alce la vista, viendo fijamente a Levi, alce la piedra con cuidado para que fijara su vista en ella y aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro le dije ─ Porque me lo dio…. ─

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 **Chic s ! llegamos a 61 rewiev ! que bonito enserio QuQ muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanlo o no sus comentarios hacen que me inspire a seguir escribiendo, enserio QuQ muchas gracias a tod s !**

 **Espero les alla gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes y no hacerlas esperar tanto como en los demas UuU  
EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **-Lo que paso mientras Eren estaba muriéndose 7u7)7 no diré mas...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo nun)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda  
Muchas gracias sinceramente por estar al pendiente de esta pequeña historia que espero no acabe tan pronto y también pendiente de mi salud, enserio muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo; por ello espero te guste el capitulo, no tiene mucho amor... a no ser 7u7 ...  
Espero que leer te relaje al igual que a mi con el estrés de la escuela... Animo UuU  
**

 **Sin mas que decir... A leer n.n**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

La lluvia no paraba, seguía siendo tan intensa como hace ya dos horas que había salido del departamento para buscarlo; el ruido incesantemente fuerte de las gotas de agua golpeando el paraguas que agarre, me estaba empezando a molestar demasiado, la incomodidad de sentir los pies mojados me estaba hartando y el no poder encontrar a ese idiota suicida me estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué coño tuvo que despertar justo en el momento en que Zeke llego? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar aquello? Apreté con fuerza el mango del paraguas y tome una gran bocanada de aire ─ ¡JODER! ─ Solté todo el aire en mis pulmones con aquel grito, pensando que con este el enojo, la preocupación o la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por Eren se alejarían de mi cabeza, pero claramente ninguna de estas se fueron.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras seguía caminando, viendo alrededor de mi, buscando alguna señal de Eren, cada vez que observaba a alguien tirado en el suelo me acercaba lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro, con la esperanza de ver aquellos ojos que en la oscuridad se verían color miel, pero nada, esos hermoso ojos que me habían hecho enamorarme de aquel bastardo suicida no aparecían. Apreté ambos puños de mis manos hasta que vi que mis nudillos estaban blancos, quería regresar al departamento a golpear a Zeke por haber sido un idiota, mejor dicho, deseaba que Armin no me hubiera detenido cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo.  
Recuerdo que estaba tan enojado con Zeke, que después de que no pude ver a Eren a simple vista por la maldita lluvia, regrese al interior del departamento, con los puños más que apretados, al grado que mis uñas se encajaron en mi piel lastimándome; pero ese ardor combinado con dolor, tanto en ese momento como ahora no me importaban un carajo, pues lo que tiene ahorita mi cerebro como prioridad es buscar a Eren; cuando estuve de pie, frente a frente con aquel rubio canoso, le sujete del cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mi cara susurrando fríamente ─ Eres un…. ─ Antes de poder acabar mi frase y golpearlo, Armin sujeto mi brazo libre y dijo " Jean, cálmate… es mejor ir a buscar a Eren, ¿no crees? " con un tono nervioso por la situación, pero a la vez con un toque suave para calmar el ambiente, pero más que el tono que empleo para calmarme, fueron sus palabras sinceramente, tener que ir a buscar al idiota de Eren fue lo que me tranquilizo o mejor dicho me detuvo de golpear a aquel idiota, solté a Zeke de mi agarre y me dirigí a la entrada, jalando un paraguas, el cual era el que estaba usando justo en este momento, pero no lo agarre pensando en mi, si no en Eren, si lo llegaba a encontrar no quería que se mojara mas, lo cubriría con mi chamarra y lo llevaría ya sea cargando o en taxi a su departamento.

Suspire algo pesado, pues estaba cansado después de estar corriendo por dos horas, como deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás y hacer que Zeke no digiera nada, o algo mejor, regresar el tiempo atrás y haber tratado mejor a Eren, que me hubiera valido una gran hectárea de mierda lo que pensara la sociedad y haber cuidado de Eren, darle amor en público y detalles a escondidas.

─ Fui un gran estúpido… ─ dije bajo, mientras bajaba el paraguas y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia golpearan mi cara, me sentía tan miserable, estaba sumido en esos pensamientos hasta que mi celular sonó, volví a cubrirme con el paraguas y lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón, contestando la llamada solo porque era de Armin.

─ Aun no lo encuentro… ─ Susurre rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada, observando un charco de agua cerca mío.

─ Ven… yo… es mejor que descanses… ya le dije a Zeke que dejara de buscarlo… mañana le pedimos ayuda a la policía…

─ ¿¡COMO COÑO VOY A DESCANSAR MIENTRAS EL ESTA AFUERA, POSIBLEMENTE PERDIDO, SIN ENERGÍAS Y SOLO!? ─ No pude contener la impotencia que tenia al no poder hacer nada más que buscarlo y fallar en esa fácil actividad, pero sin querer acabe gritándole a Armin, el cual claramente se sentía peor que yo, su voz intentando no quebrarse, su respiración y posiblemente el temblar de sus manos eran peores que los míos; suspire y dije bajo ─ Daré una vuelta más… si no lo encuentro regresare para allá, ¿bien? Tú sigue esperando en el departamento por si llega a regresar o el viejo canoso te llega a decir que lo encontró, o alguien más te avisa… ¿sí?Al escuchar el asentimiento de Armin, colgué la llamada para poder guardar el celular, pero como lo hice mientras caminaba, al voltearme choque con un par de borrachos, los cuales empezaron a quejase de que debía de ver por dónde iba, los ignore y seguí caminando pero cruce la calle para no tenerlos detrás de mí, porque sinceramente su olor era muy fuerte y me desagradaba, note como se metieron a un callejón y yo aproveche para seguir buscando a Eren, viendo en todos los lugares posibles, hasta empecé a entrar a las tiendas y bares preguntando por él, pero nadie sabía responderme.

Cuando acabe de recorrer toda la zona, no tuve más opción que regresar al departamento de Eren y Armin, podría regresar al mío, pero me temía a que Armin estaría severamente nervioso y ni podría dormir. Llegando al departamento, toque la puerta solo una vez y al instante Armin abrió esta, se notaba que había estado sentado frente a esta esperando por Eren, además de que también lo hizo llorando, pues sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, baje la vista apenado frente a él, pues se podría considerar que Armin era como un hermano o hasta un padre, una madre para Eren, siempre lo estaba cuidando, aun que ambos se cuidaban mutuamente, Armin siempre era el más sobre protector de los dos; sinceramente si no supiera que Armin es Heterosexual, me imaginaria que Eren es su amor platónico.

─ **Armin…**

Antes de poder terminar de disculparme por no poder haber encontrado a Eren, el negó suavemente y me susurro suavemente, con una relajada sonrisa en sus labios y un par de lagrimas resbalando por sus ojos azules ─ Eren… está a salvo… con Le… ─ y mucho antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, se desmayo encima mío, por suerte tuve buenos reflejos y lo sujete con facilidad, le cargue con cuidado y lo lleve entre mis brazos hasta su habitación, donde le recosté y le deje descansar. Terminando esto, fui a cerrar bien la entrada y levante el teléfono de Armin que se encontraba abierto, solo se podía ver en la pantalla el historial de llamadas y la que estaba hasta arriba era de una tal " **Dra. Zoe** " justo hace 10 minutos, suspire algo relajado al saber que ese estúpido suicida estaba bien, pero un toque de celos llego al mi al recordar las palabras de Armin, y mientras me acostaba en el sofá de la sala, susurre con el seño fruncido.

─ ¿Quién es ese tal "Le"?

* * *

Otro jodido alto me estaba deteniendo, ¿Por qué coño tuve que agarrar la ruta más larga al restaurante? Cierto, porque inconscientemente maneje por los lugares que estuve con ese mocoso de mierda, y ahora imaginaba con un leve dolor plantado en mi pecho en mi pecho aquellos momentos en que ciegamente creía que frente a mi estaba un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, algo cursi y estúpido ahora que lo pensaba, pero siendo honesto conmigo mismo, eso había pensado cada vez que veía a Eren bajar de un taxi frente a mí y poder apreciar su belleza, aun que lo que más me fascinaba de ese mocoso eran sus ojos.

Solté un gran suspiro mientras decidía marcar al restaurante, observando fijamente al frente mío, la calle estaba solitaria y solo podía escuchar la llamada, mientras esperaba a que me contestaran saque una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en la guantera del carro, al tomar uno de los cigarros y ponerlo en entre mis labios, justo antes de que pudiera prender este, me contestaron la llamada ─ ¿Si?... Ah no… no llamaba para cancelar la orden Petra, solo marcaba para avisar que posiblemente llegue tarde… Exactamente por la mierda de lluvia que hay… si, hasta luego ─ Cuando colgué la llamada, prendí el cigarro al mismo tiempo que el alto me dejara avanzar, pero el simple sabor a cigarro me hizo volver a recordar al mocoso, lo que por auto reflejo me hizo dejar de avanzar y bajar la ventana del co-piloto, pues no me quería mojar, doble el cigarro y lo aventé, debido a que no quería seguir recordándolo.

Pero justo antes de poder subir la ventana, logre escuchar un grito, mejor dicho la voz de aquel mocoso pidiendo ayuda, ni siquiera pude seguir manejando o tan siquiera mover un solo dedo; estaba esperando atentamente escuchar algo más que no fuera la lluvia, pero no llego nuevamente esa voz; sabía que estaba cerca solo porque no habría sido tan fácil captar su voz con esta lluvia, y al ver como un hombre estaba a punto de salir de un callejón pero rápidamente se volvió a meter, mi instinto hizo que manejara al callejón, eliminando la única salida de este; y al instante prendí los faros de mi carro, observando a un aquel hombre junto a otro, ambos cubriendo sus ojos por la luz, pero además de ver a estos, pude notar una cabellera castaña; baje con rapidez del carro, pude notar como intentaba estirar una de sus manos en mi dirección, no pude evitar gritarle ─ ¡MOCOSO! ─ Me acerque hasta estar frente a él, me agache y pude escuchar su muy bajo "Lo siento", mordió mi labio inferior y le agarre la cabeza, para que no estuviera más tiempo en el suelo sucio, y logre sentir como estaba ardiendo en fiebre ─ Tsk… estas muy caliente… y pálido ─ susurre para mí mismo, mientras intentaba ver cómo le cargaría, hasta que muy débilmente me susurro "Regrésenme….mi…col…collar" Al escuchar sus palabras, mi cerebro reacciono y voltee a ver enojado a ese par, que hasta donde me encontraba podía oler que apestaban a alcohol, deje con cuidado al mocoso en el suelo, pero en una parte algo más seca y me levante, poniéndome frente a ellos ─ Regresen lo que le quitaron… ─ Susurre fríamente, mientras ellos me veían con enojo, bien decían que los borrachos no pensaban, me acerque a ellos, preparado para simplemente noquearlos y así largarme de ahí con Eren, pero uno de ellos saco una navaja, solté un gran suspiro y me prepare para ir contra este, pero el otro que no tenía nada se puso frente a mi intentando golpearme, fácilmente lo esquive y lo tire al suelo, sin ver la dirección en donde lo tire, solo quería recuperar el collar; pero justo cuando estuve preparado para una pelea uno contra uno, con el que tenia la navaja, pues al parecer era el que estaba más consiente, logre escuchar un quejido de Eren y no pude evitar voltear observando que el hombre al que lance estaba junto a este y le estaba lastimando enterrando su codo en el estomago; justo cuando iba a ir contra este, recibí un corte en mi brazo izquierdo, que apenas y pude esquivar, pero preferí ignorar al tipo de la navaja y corrí rápidamente contra el otro alejándolo del mocoso.

─ ¿Así que el niño de calle es tu zorrita? ─ Me dijo el más alto, que poseía el arma blanca; sus estúpidas palabras me hicieron enojar bastante, pues Eren no era ninguna zorra y menos de la calle, si lo fuera yo ya lo habría sacado de ahí desde hace mucho tiempo; vi fijamente a aquel imbécil y me acerque fácilmente a él, golpeando su muñeca para que soltara el arma y después golpear su mugrienta cara, logre tirarle al suelo pero cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, un fuerte ardor me llego a un costado, su maldito amigo me había cortado un costado del estomago, por suerte parecía no estar en sus cuatro sentidos pues no me enterró el cuchillo y solo lo paso a un lado mío. Aproveche que estaba detrás mío y con el codo golpe su cien logrando hacerlo caer, pero el que estaba debajo mío igual me golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero a mí no me logro hacer nada más que lograr hacer que se abriera un costado de mi ceja, le patee rápidamente el vientre y me levante, esta vez pateando la navaja muy lejos, tanto de ellos como de Eren, y aproveche que estaban ambos en el suelo, para patear fuertemente al más confundido, y al grandote me puse sobre el solo para poder darle bien un par de golpes, dejándolo fácilmente noqueado; si no hubiera sido por la distracción de Eren hubiera podido acabar eso sin ninguna herida.  
Revise a ambos y logre encontrar el collar, tenia rota la cuerda, pero la piedra estaba intacta, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me acerque a Eren cargándolo como entre mis brazos de la manera nupcial, pues era la más cómoda, además de ser la primera que se me ocurrió.

Sin importarme que él estuviera sucio y empapado, lo metí a los asientos traseros del carro para que pudiera estar acostado, cuando lo acomode, cerré la puerta y me metí al carro, claramente del lado del conductor, prendí la calefacción, para que no tuviera más frió, pues note desde el espejo retrovisor como estaba temblando dentro del carro, empecé a manejar rápidamente en dirección a mi casa, ignorando los altos, pues no había ningún otro coche a parte del mío y si me llegaban a meter una multa fácilmente podría pagarla.

Cuando llegue al garaje de mi casa, estacione en este algo mal el carro, pero eso no me importo mucho, mientras se cerraba el portón automático, saque a Eren del carro y le lleve a mi cuarto, aunque tenía uno de visitas, pero prefería acostarlo y bañarlo en un baño desinfectado impecable mente por mí, aun que el otro baño también lo estaba, simplemente preferí mi cuarto. Al llegar al baño de mi cuarto, lo puse debajo de la regadera, y le quite toda su ropa mojada a excepción de sus bóxers, logre ver lo delgado que se había puesto y un moretón en su estomago, además de algunos rasguños, pero estos se veían que tenían tiempo, aguante las ganas de golpear al mocoso por ser un idiota en auto lastimarse y no cuidar de su salud, pero al ver las condiciones en las que estaban, tome como primera acción el bañarlo, primero con agua caliente para quitarle el frió y después con agua tibia, sentí que su temperatura disminuía cuando el agua empezó a estar un poco fría, y cuando lo sentí con una temperatura más normal, cerré la llave de paso para el agua de la regadera y me levante por unas toallas, para secarlo a la perfección, y envolviéndolo en una toalla algo grande, lo cargue hasta la cama, donde sin pudor alguno quite sus bóxers, mientras lo bañaba le había bajado estos para limpiar perfectamente bien su cuerpo, pero no se los quite hasta hora por si se levantaba; rápidamente lo viste con lo primero que vi grande, al acabar lo acosté en la cama y cubrí con las sabanas, la fiebre no era tan alta y podría darle medicina cuando despertara.

Antes de salir del cuarto con su ropa mojada, saque del cajón de la mesita de noche la cadena plateada, y de mi bolsillo el collar, bote la cuerda rota y puse la cadena en el pequeño anillo que tenía la piedra para poder sujetarlo, y así logre hacer que se viera mejor la piedra, sonreí levemente y dije bajo ─ Esta es la mejor manera de portar una Alejandrita ─ Guarde nuevamente el collar para dárselo cuando despertara y salí de la habitación, caminando al cuarto de lavado y ahí simplemente empecé a lavar la ropa del mocoso, aproveche a lavar mi playera, quitándole rápido las manchas de sangre, al acabar eso regrese a la habitación y con más tranquilidad busque un cambio de ropa para el mocoso, solo por si no se llegaba a sentir cómodo con lo que le había colocado.

Cuando salí de la habitación le envié un mensaje ala cuatro ojos que tenia por amiga, solo para decirle que le avisara al amigo de Eren que este estaba en mi casa, y se quedaría en esta hasta que se pusiera mejor. Rápidamente cuando el mensaje se envió, planeaba apagar el celular, pero este sonó, siendo una llamada del restaurante, suspire pesado, pues se me había olvidado por completo la comida, al contestar la llamada explique que no podría ir, pero que luego pagaría por esta, y antes de poder explicar la razón, escuche el grito de Eren diciendo mi nombre, con un seco "adiós" colgué la llamada y apague el celular, lo deje sobre una repisa, para ir rápidamente a la habitación, al llegar frente a esta, abrió con cuidado la puerta, pues posiblemente seguía dormido, pero note que estaba despierto y además, antes de poder decirle algo, me confundió por su amigo, tal vez aun estaba algo confundido, me fue acercando a él, y cuando empezó a llorar y declaro tan sinceramente sus sentimientos por mí, solo pude acariciar sus tan suaves cabellos, el seguía intentando hablar, hasta que logro confesar claramente sus sentimientos, a aclamarlos, pero después dijo que yo le odia, yo no le odiaba, solo que me había enojado el ser engañado a tal medida, pero sinceramente, ahora solo quería cuidar y protegerle. Contuve las ganas de decirle todo aquello y solo le susurre ─ Mocoso tonto… ─

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Espero les aya gustado y disculpen por la demora, posiblemente este publicando una vez al mes o a lo mucho dos, mis sinceras disculpas.  
¿Que tal les pareció?¿les gusto?¿le falto algo?  
Por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios que sinceramente son los que me animan a escribir, sin ustedes no tendría inspiración para escribir.**

 **Pd. jamas pensé que llegaríamos al capitulo 11 *-* jamas pensé que seria tan larga la historia, pensé que lo acabaría al capitulo 5 o 10, y ahora estamos en el 11... y lo que nos falta chic s *O*  
Pd2. Feliz 14 de febrero adelantado UuU**

 **Nos leemos UuU**


	12. Chapter 12

**Primera parte: Redactada por Eren  
** **Segunda & Tercera parte:** **Tercera persona/Alguien que no esta como un ranador  
Cuarta parte: Redactada por Eren  
Quinta parte: Redactada por Levi**

 **CAPITULO 12**

─ Porque… me lo dio mi madre… Carla Becker, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido… ─ Susurre con un suave tono de dulzura en la voz, pues el solo recordarla sonreír, era como sentir la calidez de la luz del sol en el atardecer ─ Ella era insoportable mente bella… ─ Mi voz se empezó a quebrar mientras apretaba la piedra entre mis manos, Levi simplemente me observaba, atento, sin decirme nada; hasta que unas ganas de llorar llegaron a mí.

─ Mocoso… no me tienes que decir nada que…

─ Te contare… Como fue que ella me dio esta piedra ─ Le interrumpí algo rápido, con un tono brusco, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que vivimos mi madre y yo.

* * *

 **Aunque el mundo es cruel  
** **Hay una luz que brilla aún  
** **en los días más oscuros de nuestras vidas**

 **cuando toda esperanza parece perdida**  
 **y no se puede encontrar el camino de**  
 **pensar en mí como se mira al cielo…**

La delicada voz de una mujer con unos cuantos años encima se podía escuchar en todo la habitación de una pequeña niña. La mujer estando es sus hermosos sesenta años, pero aun permaneciendo con un hermoso espíritu joven y este se podía notar en el brillar de sus ojos que a pesar de estar escondidos tras una capa de cristal, se notaban tan azules y claros como el cielo despejado en la mañana, y sus cabellos algo ondulados, le llegaban cinco centímetros arriba de sus hombros, eran de un tono rubio oscuro, casi castaño, pero en estos cabellos se podían ver claramente un par de canas disimuladas.

─ ¡Mami cuéntame la historia de la princesa perdida! ─Grito dulcemente la niña de piel ligeramente tostada, mientras rápidamente se cubría la boca con la sabana y solo dejaba al descubierto sus grandes ojos de color ámbar, la mujer al ver tal acción de la pequeña solo pudo reír levemente y acariciar los lacios cabellos azabache de la menor, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, para estar en una posición que al caer la niña dormida en un profundo sueño, no la despertara; y le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

─ Está bien, pero después de esto dormirás como la niña buena que eres, ¿entendido Carla? ─ La pequeña de ojos ámbar asintió dulcemente a lo dicho por su madre y se dejo de cubrir la boca para poder acomodarse mejor en la cama abrazando su conejito favorito. Cuando Carla estuvo cómoda, la mayor acaricio sus lacios cabellos mientras con los ojos cerrados empezaba a hablar ─ Había una vez, una hermosa bebe, de unos ojos tan grandes de color ámbar con tonalidades claras, muy hermosa bebe, callada, muy tranquila y preciosa… tal como tu Carla ─ beso la frente de la menor.

─ Esa pequeña princesa estaba sola, en un canasto frente a la puerta del castillo de una solitaria anciana, la cual estaba tranquilamente limpiando el castillo para sus amados residentes, cuando el suave balbuceo de una bebe, acompañado del golpear de la puerta hicieron que abriera esta y se topara con aquel precioso bulto de carne, con las mejillas tan redonditas, apenas había nacido y ya se encontraba solo...

─ ¡Eso no es cierto mamá! ─ Interrumpió rápidamente la menor, a pesar de que ya estaba algo adormilada por las caricias que la mayor le proporcionaba, la niña seguía siendo igual de activa que siempre. Cuando no escucho nada por parte de Elizabeth, su madre, prosiguió a defender su fiel punto de vista ─ Esa pequeña no estaba sola…te tenia a ti, ¿verdad? ─ le sonrió dulcemente a su madre y la mujer solo asintió y beso sus mejillas.

─Tienes razón Carla ─ Susurro y siguió contando el cuento, mejor dicho la historia de cómo se encontró con su amada hija ─Entonces la anciana llevo a la pequeña con un doctor para ver cómo estaba su salud, resulto que la pequeña tenía un ligero soplo en su corazón, pero con mucho amor la anciana logro cuidar de la pequeña y esta fue amada por todos en el castillo... La princesa fue creciendo como una niña fuerte, con mucho amor para dar y hermosa, además de muy inteligente a pesar de tener solo 6 años de edad, ¿verdad Carla? ─ Al no recibir una respuesta de la menor, noto como había caído dormida y la mujer solo beso su frente, para separarse con cuidado de la menor y salir del cuarto que compartían ambas; pues la anciana de la historia no vivía en un castillo, solo era la dueña de una pequeña posada y debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden en el lugar antes de dormir con su amada niña.

* * *

Como se explico en la historia, Carla fue abandonada por sus padres y criada por Elizabeth Becker, quien a pesar de no tener un lazo de sangre con ella, decidió cuidar de aquella bebe y con los años, ambas formaron un lazo más fuerte que la sangre, uno de amor.  
Elizabeth estaba más que orgullosa por decir que Carla era su hija, al igual que Carla lo estaba por decir que ella era su madre, pero por ser ambas tan humildes, que solo se tenían una a la otra, Carla dejo la escuela en sus quince años y se dedico a ayudar en la posada a su madre, además de trabajar de camarera en un pequeño restaurante frente a la posada, pues quiera estar atenta a su madre, debido a que esta se empezaba a enfermar con frecuencia y eso preocupaba a la joven.

Carla recibía varias declaraciones y regalos de sus pretendientes, pero ella jamás se intereso en ninguno de estos, hasta que en sus diecinueve años conoció a Grisha Jaeger, él era mucho mayor que ella, mejor dicho seis años mayor, pero a pesar de esto, Carla estaba enamorada de él, era muy talentoso y asistía con mucha frecuencia al restaurante cuando Carla era la que atendía.  
Ella siempre se acercaba a Grisha con preguntas sobre la medicina; porque ella hubiera querido estudiar esta y ser una buena doctora, y Grisha con justo contestaba sus preguntas, hasta le prestaba libros sobre la medicina. Todas las tardes ambos se reunían bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba justo a las afueras del pequeño pueblo donde vivía Carla, él le enseñaba todo lo que sabía mientras ella de igual manera lo hacía pero con hierbas, remedios caseros que le había enseñado su madre.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Grisha declaro su amor por Carla y ella le correspondió, ambos se amaban mucho mutuamente al grado que se casaron en secreto, solo ellos dos en una iglesia abandonada, ese día ella se entrego por completo a él. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Elizabeth durmió y jamás despertó, algo que a Carla le dolió demasiado, pero Grisha se mantuvo a su lado, cuidando de ella; hasta que Grisha tuvo que regresar a la cuidad por que le habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo, en el cual le permitirían trabajar en un hospital y a la vez estudiar para poder ser un Neurocirujano. Ella dejo que él se fuera para cumplir su sueño, mientras ella cuidaba de la posada de su madre, hasta que al pasar dos meses de la partida de Grisha, cayó enferma y al ser llevada al médico, descubrió que estaba embarazada. A pesar de que el embarazo fuera grave para ella por su corazón, decidió tenerlo y se esforzó mas así misma, pues quería darle una buena vida al bebe.

Un mes antes de lo planeado para el parto, Carla dio a luz; no porque el bebe así lo quisiera, sino porque le llego una carta escrita por Dina Jaeger, una la cual le decía que su amado Grisha estaba casado, pero no con ella, si no con otra mujer y mucho antes de conocerla, que le dejara de enviar cartas diciéndole como estaba el bebé porque Grisha no volvería al pueblo a para verla ni mucho menos para ver al bastardo que cargaba en su vientre.  
Esto afecto demasiado a Carla, al grado que el parto se adelanto, fue un parto muy largo y doloroso, al grado que ella estaba cayendo en un estado crítico, pero su fuerza de voluntad y el amor por su amado hijo hicieron que se aferrara a la vida. Todo resulto excelente y un 30 de marzo que su amado Eren nació; él se volvió su luz y su fuerza, por el se levantaba todos los días.

A pesar de que Eren fuera tan inquieto ella podía controlarlo y muchas madres la admiraban por esto, sin importa de que era madre soltera, podía cuidar de su hijo y de una posada ella sola. Mientras su hijo iba creciendo, las preguntas de "¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es él?" se hacían más frecuentes; Carla con un gran dolor en su corazón le respondió estas, diciendo toda la verdad a su hijo, pues no quería hacerle ilusiones falsas de que su padre regresaría o algo parecido. Con tan solo ocho años de edad, Eren acepto toda la verdad rápidamente al gusto de Carla, pues siempre pensó que el explotaría en llanto y no lo creería, pero al parecer su hijo era más maduro de lo que ella imaginaba.  
Después de eso todo iba bien, Eren era mucho más atento con ella y ayudaba mucho en la posada, al igual que llevaba muchos libros sobre medicina a la casa y le decía con orgullo a su madre "¡Seré un gran doctor por ti mamá y porque quiero salvar muchas vidas!" Eso a Carla le ponía muy feliz y más porque podía ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, ese brillo que le decía que sinceramente él quería ser eso.

Cuando Eren cumplió nueve años, Carla decidió regalarle una piedra que le había dado su madre Elizabeth, la cual habían encontrado juntas cuando Carla había cumplido nueve años al igual que Eren. Pero Carla no quería dárselo simplemente envuelto en una bolsa de regalo o algo parecido, quería llevarlo al mismo lugar donde ella y su madre lo encontraron, y para ir a aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo escondido, tenían que salir del pueblo y adentrarse en el bosque, por ello fueron caminando por la orilla de la carretera, ya que así lo había pedido Eren.  
Al llegar la noche, después de que un emocionado Eren portaba orgulloso la piedra vuelta collar y no paraba de hablar sobre el hermoso paisaje, el cómo se veían las estrellas y se ponía de acuerdo con su madre para ir todos los años a ese lugar; todo el brillo que existía en sus ojos se apago en un instante.

El potente sonido que ocasiono el impacto de un auto al chocar con un gran árbol quedo grabado en Eren, él poco a poco fue reaccionando, pues había caído poco lejos del lugar, pero no porque el carro lo halla aventado, sino su madre que ahora se encontraba en medio del carro y el árbol. Eren quedo petrificado en su lugar al observarla, no podía dejar de verla y temblar, algo lento gateo hasta ella y cuando estuvo justo a su lado se puso de pie, con su mano completamente temblorosa logro ponerla sobre la mejilla de su amada madre, y intento despertarla, paro de mover con suavidad su cara hasta que ella abrió los ojos con cuidado, ella estaba recuperando su conciencia poco a poco y viendo a su hijo con ternura lo logro calmar, el sabia que todas esas palabras dulces de "todo estará bien" eran pura mentira; pero Eren se calmo para que su madre no le viera débil y obedeció todo lo que le decía su madre, busco su bolso tal y como ella dijo, llamo a emergencias pidiendo ayuda tal y como ella dijo, se quedo a su lado, acaricio su mejilla, le arreglo el pelo, sonrió dulcemente, todo lo hizo tal y como ella dijo, pero a pesar de que hizo todo lo que ella le dijo, ella no cumplió su palabra, no se quedo junto a él, Eren hizo un gran esfuerzo por cumplir todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, hasta cuando los paramédicos le decían que se alejara de ella, no los obedeció, solo hasta que ella se lo pidió obedeció, era como si su cuero solo siguiera sus órdenes.  
Cuando los paramédicos terminaron de revisarla, se alejaron con una clara expresión de fracaso en sus rostros; y quería revisarlo pero él no se dejo, pues estaba sintiendo que la presencia de su madre se estaba apagando, lo podía sentir, al igual que su aroma se estaba esfumando; corrió hasta llegar justo frente a ella, subiéndose sobre el carro y aferrándose a ella en un gran abrazo, no pudiendo aguantar más y llorando, rogándole entre lagrimas que se quedara con él, que sería el mejor hijo del mundo y que la obedecería en todo, no volvería a pelear en las calles, sacaría mejores calificaciones en la escuela, haría el desayuno, la comida y la cena, que hará un millón de cosas y mas por ella. A lo cual Carla solo acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos y le correspondió el abrazo, mientras le susurraba ─ Eren, cariño… Esta será la última petición de mamá, ¿prometes cumplirla? ─ él solo pudo asentir mientras sus manos se aferraban al vestido que estaba usando y ella decidió seguir ─ Les pedí que llamaran a tu padre, cuando el venga a buscarte, prométeme que serás un niño bueno y querrás mucho a tu padre, tanto como yo lo quise, ¿entendido? ─ Eren negó fuertemente mientras hundía mas su cara en el pecho de su madre ─ Por favor cariño… Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? ─ El temblar del cuerpo de Eren paro solo un poco y contesto muy bajo un "si mamá".  
Después de tener aquella respuesta de su amado hijo, solo pudo acariciar más sus cabellos castaños, mientras con suavidad le cantaba aquella canción de cuna que su madre siempre le canto.

 **Deshazte de tus preocupaciones, mi amor**

 **Porque mañana viene un nuevo día**

 **Espera, no tienes nada que temer**

 **Porque tus sueños no están lejos**

 **Mientras duermes y descansas**

 **Que tus sueños se apoderen de ti, mi amor**

 **Escucha bien, mi hijo del oeste**

 **Porque tu destino está por empezar**

 **Aunque el mundo es cruel**

 **Hay una luz que aún brilla**

 **En los días más oscuros de nuestras vidas**

 **Cuando toda esperanza parece perdida**

 **Y no puedes encontrar tu camino**

 **Piensa en mí cuando mires al cielo**

 **Niño mío, tu futuro es brillante**

 **Porque la sangre de tu padre está en tus venas**

 **En tiempos oscuros, te ruego que pelees**

 **Porque el mundo pronto sabrá tu nombre**

Al terminar de cantarle, poco a poco fue dejando de acariciar su cabello y cerrando sus ojos, Eren podía sentir como la temperatura en el cuerpo de su madre bajaba pero intentaba contener las lagrimas y prefirió dormir en los brazos de ella, hasta que el cuerpo de Carla empezó a caer sobre él y los paramédicos intentaron separarlos, Eren logro entender que su amada y hermosa madre había pasado a una mejor vida, a un mejor sueño.

* * *

─ Esta piedra… Es lo único que tengo de mi madre, además de sus recuerdos, esta piedra es lo único que me quedo después de que se quedara profundamente dormida ─ Susurre entre lagrimas mientras oprimía aquella piedra contra mi pecho ─ Es la única razón por la cual no quise que esos malditos me la quitaran, por eso luche y casi di mi vida por ella…Primero muerto a dejar que me quitaran la piedra ─ Cuando alce la vista para ver a Levi, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente, solo porque él me estaba viendo con extrema atención y comprensión, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él empezó a limpiar mis lagrimas con su dedo índice, y cuando acabo, se lamió este, lo que provoco un sonrojo en mis mejillas ─ Lev… ─ No pude terminar de hablar cuando él se levanto de la silla y recogió los platos, ya que habíamos acabado de comer; antes de caminar a la cocina, voltee para verle y solo recibí una caricia en la cabeza.

Me quede un poco asombrado por lo suave que me estaba tratando y antes de que pudiera agradecerle por la manera en que me estaba cuidando, solo pude escuchar aquella voz que me hacia estremecer al pronunciar mi nombre decirme ─ Ve a mi habitación y descansa ─ Yo no le dije nada más y obedecí, acomode las sillas del comedor, deje impecable este y sin decirle nada me encamine escaleras arriba a su cuarto, cuando llegue a este antes de acostarme camine al baño solo para lavarme las manos y usando mi dedo índice junto con un poco de pasta dental que le robe a Levi, lave mis dientes y camine a la cama acostándome en ella.

El sueño no quería ser mi amigo ahora, pues no podía dormirme y solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama de Levi, a pesar de que su aroma me relajaba, no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos el recuerdo del accidente de mi madre regresaba a mí, solo porque había contado su pasado, pero no me había enojado o algo parecido el haberle contado este a Levi, pues quería que supiera la razón de porque quise de regreso la piedra y el porqué es tan importante esta para mí. Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, intentando con fuerzas dormir, una mano acaricio mi cabeza, por una fracción de segundo sentí que era la mano de mi madre, pero al voltear a ver al dueño de esta, pude apreciar muy tenuemente en la oscuridad a Levi y solo pude susurrarle ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ A lo que él me contesto con un tono obvio.

─ Acostarme en mi cama para dormir, ¿no es obvio mocoso?

─ P-pero…

─ No digas nada y duerme de una maldita vez, ya han pasado 40 minutos desde que te mande a dormir y no te veo para nada dormido mocoso…

─ Lo siento… ─ Susurre bajo mientras baja la vista apenado, pues me estaba sintiendo como una carga para el hombre que amo, me senté en la cama y le conteste algo firme ─ Disculpa las molestias, m-me iré a mi cas…─ Pero el brusco agarre de Levi en mi brazo hizo que dejara de hablar, y me deje jalar por él, hasta que mi cara llego a su pecho, estaba algo petrificado por la cercanía, pero debía admitir que me agradaba, y mucho.

─ Deja de decir tonterías, son las dos de la mañana, no te mandare a esta jodida hora con tal frio a tu casa ─ Me cubrió hasta los hombros con la colcha de la cama que de igual manera lo cubría a él y empezó a acariciar mi espalda con cuidado ─ Además, eres un idiota… no eres ninguna carga para mi, jamás lo has sido mocoso, asique ya duérmete… ─.

Hundí un poco mi cara en su pecho para poder aspirar su aroma, ese que tanto me relajaba, cerré mis ojos y susurre bajo ─ Gracias por todo… ─ me aferre a su sudadera; mientras empezaba a sentir como el sueño me estaba abrazando, Levi acaricio mi cabello, podía sentirlo, como sus suaves manos rosaban de vez en cuando mi frente y eso provoco que yo callera dormido, no sin antes escuchar su voz susurrarme unas palabras, las cuales ignore, pues posiblemente solo era una alucinación mas de mi mente.

* * *

Mientras sentía como el mocoso empezaba a quedarse dormido, acaricio lo más suave que podía sus cabellos, podía sentir como su respiración era cada vez más ligera y sin pensarlo le susurre bajo ─ Te quiero mocoso y no te volveré a dejar ─ Pasaron unos minutos después de que dije eso, en los cuales Eren no me respondió, lo que agradecí por que significaba que el mocoso no había escuchado mi declaración de amor hacia él, si es que así se podría decir.

No pude dormir de solo pensar en todo lo que me había contado, varias preguntas se habían puesto en mi mente como por ejemplo, ¿Tu padre te fue a buscar? ¿Cómo estuviste todos estos años? ¿Te trato bien la familia de tu padre? ¿Qué significan esos rasguños; mejor dicho, esas cicatrices que tienes en tu estomago? ¿Por qué ahora estas tan delgado? Entre otras, esas eran las más importantes, pero al verlo llorar y temblar de tal manera al contarme todo eso, entendí que su pasado aun era doloroso y no sería apropiado el preguntarle.

Cuando me di cuenta el sol ya estaba saliendo y su luz lograba entrar por una abertura entre mis cortinas, agradecí la luz solo porque gracias a esta, pude observar como dormía Eren, su expresión se notaba relajada, como si disfrutara de su sueño o algo parecido. Intente separarme para poder verlo mejor, pero el rápidamente se quejo y frunció el seño como si fuera un niño pequeño, antes de que yo me acercara, el me jalo hacia él, pero eso solo ocasiono que nuestras caras estuvieran demasiado juntas, aproveche la cercanía para poder apreciar su hermoso rostro, pues su cutis era perfecto no tenia imperfecciones a pesar de ser un niño, sus facciones eran algo finas, sus cejas estaban pobladas pero tenían una muy buena forma lo que no las hacía ver mal, sus pestañas estaban muy largas y curveadas, su nariz algo afilada, sus mejillas suaves al tacto y sus labios se veían ligeramente partidos, pero era más que claro que estarían así si él no se había estado alimentando bien; pero a pesar de cómo se encontraban estos, no pude evitar la tentación de lamerlos, solo para humedecerlos y después deposite un suave beso, era el primer beso que daba sin ser apasionado o candente, solo un beso sencillo y muy suave. Me separe del beso solo para volver a depositar el rostro de Eren sobre mi pecho y yo así poder meter mi nariz entre sus cabellos y aspirar su aroma, logrando caer dormido fácilmente solo por su aroma.

* * *

 ** _Hola, muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capitulo UuU  
No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo sinceramente QuQ _**

**_***_ La canción que canta la madre de Eren y Elizabeth es "Lullaby" de Inuyasha, aquí les dejo el link para que lo escuchen nun)/...  
** /sQVEVmHRygI **  
**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Con cuidado baje la taza caliente de café negro hasta que su base se posicionara sobre la mesa, debido a que coloque mi meñique en la base de la taza, no hubo sonido alguno y eso fue perfecto, pues estaba tan estresado con el trabajo que no quería escuchar ningún sonido que no fuera del teclado de mi computadora. Me agrada trabajar en la pequeña oficina de mi casa, pero el trabajo se habían acumulado solo porque no eh ido a la maldita oficina, ¿y porque no eh asistido a mi oficina? Pues por el simple hecho que estoy haciéndola de niñero de un mocoso frágil mentalmente.

Pero por alguna razón, su presencia en mi casa no me molestaba o irritaba, al contrario, me era muy relajante; verlo sonreír tan dulcemente y que de sus labios se pueda escuchar un "Buenos días Levi", esa es una muy buena manera de despertar, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera a mi lado en la misma cama, pero si le decía eso al mocoso pensaría mal o tal vez no, pero aun lo quiero tener alejado de mi por un tiempo, no porque este enojado o algo por el estilo, simplemente porque quiero aclarar mi mente; jamás había sentido algo por un hombre, así que esa es suficiente razón como para tomarme mi tiempo, aun que simplemente no puedo negar que me encanta ver su sonrisa en las mañanas o verlo bailar mientras prepara el desayuno, escucharlo cantar desde mi cuarto cuando se baña en las noches y verlo dormir en el sofá de mi sala mientras vemos una película o simplemente me acompaña a estar ahí mientras leo algún libro.  
Aun recuerdo como al día siguiente que lo encontré y me contó la historia de su madre, tímidamente o mejor dicho, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, me dijo muy bajo "Levi, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo?" a pesar que lo había dicho como un susurro, logre escucharle y me quede pensando solo un poco, planeaba negarme pues tenía que regresar a su casa, pero el agarre que hizo en mi camisa y sentir sus manos temblar me hicieron aceptar, con la condición de que haría todo lo que yo le digiera; y así fue, me obedeció al pie de la letra, fue con su amigo a avisarle que pasaría conmigo un tiempo, empaco la ropa necesaria y por una semana entera comió todo lo que le prepare, logrando que se nutriera como debía, tanto su piel como sus labios habían recuperado el color y con el pasar de 3 semanas había recuperado su figura, aun que debía admitir que su cintura estaba un poco más definida. También regreso al hospital, otra de las tantas condiciones que le puse, fue el limpiar la casa, un día la limpiaba yo y otro él, debo admitir que Eren era un asco limpiando la casa, bueno a mi criterio lo era, pero después de darle una lección completa de limpieza aprendió y ahora no limpia tan mal como antes.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado y regresando a mi maldito estrés, no pude asistir a la oficina debido a que no quería dejarlo solo en casa, Armin me había contado que Eren había sufrido una fuerte depresión por el hecho de que habíamos terminado mal; la verdad eso me había hecho sentir entre extraño y culpable, pero después de pensarlo, ambos teníamos en cierta parte la culpa, yo por ser un ciego que no se diera cuenta de la verdad y no dejar que hablara en su momento, además de reaccionar explosivamente, y el por ocultarme por demasiado tiempo la verdad.

─ Levi… ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy? ─ Su voz soñolienta me hizo separar mi vista del techo y verlo fijamente, algún dios que me estaba observando en este momento estaba jugando conmigo y mi aguante, pues me estaba tentando al dejarme ver a un mocoso que vestía unos shorts negros muy cortos que fácilmente estaban cubiertos por una sudadera blanca, la cual le quedaba algo grande y dejaba que se viera un poco de la piel morena de su pecho, sus cabellos revueltos y el ver como se tallaba los ojos con una mano le hacía ver tierno.

Me acomode en mi silla y solté un suspiro, mientras le dejaba de ver, regrese a mi trabajo y mientras escuchaba un leve "uhhh!" y me imaginaba el puchero que estaba haciendo como el niño pequeño que era al estar soñoliento, solo dije serio ─ Ve a mi cuarto, término este informe y voy, ¿entendido? ─ No me dijo nada pero pude escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, me volví a sumergir en mi trabajo, queriendo acabarlo lo más rápido que pude, y en vez de hacer solo uno más, acabe con los nueve informes que tenía que hacer sobre las cuentas, gastos y otras cosas insignificantes de la empresa.  
Al acabar pude ver que eran las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que me apure un poco en apagar la computadora ya que Eren no tardaba en despertar, el tenía que ir al hospital a las siete, por lo que hoy posiblemente se levantaría a las cinco y media o seis.

Cuando salí de mi oficina y empecé a caminar por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a mi cuarto, o ese era mi plan hasta que mi pie choco contra un bulto en el suelo, o mejor dicho a Eren hecho una pequeña bola, temblando en el suelo, suspire pesado y susurre mientras me agachaba para cargarlo ─ Un mocoso simplemente… ─ Le cargue con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo lleve hasta el cuarto, donde lo acosté con la mayor gentileza que podía dar y me separe de él solo para ir al baño y poder limpiarme la cara con una toalla húmeda, preferí quedarme tal y como estaba vestido, con ropa deportiva y me acosté al lado de Eren.  
Lo cubrí con las sabanas para que agarrara calor y apague el clima, pues lo dejaba prendido un rato solo para que el cuarto agarrare fresco; me cubrí con la misma sabana que el mocoso y justo antes de dormir, Eren descaradamente se acomodo subiendo una pierna hasta mis caderas, rosando "inocentemente" mi miembro, una de sus manos se ponía sobre mi pecho aferrándose a este y su cabeza descansaba sobre el otro , usándome como una almohada; suspire un poco por esta acción peor no me incomodo, solo zafe mis brazos de su agarre para poder acariciar sus cabellos, en todo este mes y medio que hemos vivido juntos, cada uno de las noches eh dormido cómodamente, aun si él no dormía conmigo en la misma cama, yo simplemente eh dormido cómodamente desde que el está aquí, tanto que no eh pasado noches de insomnio y según la maldita cuatro ojos ya no se me veían tantas ojeras como antes; todo gracias a este mocoso.

Mientras recargaba mi mejilla en la cabeza de Eren, pude sentir como se movía un poco abrazándome mas y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho ─ eres un mentiroso… dijiste que solo un informe mas y ya… tardaste mucho, malo… ─ susurro mientras no pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que se me formo al escuchar su voz tan infantil y soñolienta hablarme.

─ Lo siento

─ No te perdonare… ─ Susurro como respuesta mientras aflojaba el agarre y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tacto de sus suaves labios chocar contra mi mejilla me paralizaron por un momento y eso hizo que no pudiera escuchar lo que Eren malvadamente había susurrado tan bajo que solo escuche cuando dijo mi nombre, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo sentí como aflojo el agarre, lo que indicaba que había quedado nuevamente dormido; si, ya hasta sabia cuando se había quedado dormido y cuando solo jugaba a quedarse dormido.  
Suspire algo pesado y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba descifrar lo que Eren me había dicho, pero nada llegaba a mí, mucho menos al haber entendido "casarme" y después "Levi", ¿Qué oración se podría formar usando estas dos? Justo en este momento mi cabeza no quería dar para más, quería simplemente dormir cómodamente al lado del mocoso antes de que el "quedarme por un tiempo" acabase.

* * *

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si fue el destino o simple casualidad lo que ocasiono para que me volviera a encontrar con él, tal vez y solo tal vez nuestro destino era estar juntos; pero aun así agradecía debido a que Levi había logrado hacer que esa voz en mi cabeza se calmara, que dejara de decir cosas tan dolorosas como cuando lo hizo hace muchos años cuando mi madre falleció. Sentía una carga menos en mi espalda, el caminar se me hacía más ligero y tranquilizador; vivir bajo el mismo techo que él era relajante, ya hasta me he acostumbrado a ese olor lavanda que emana su casa o el limpiar un día él y un día yo, al igual que la cocina, la compartíamos y a veces cuando tenía día libre cocinábamos juntos, íbamos al supermercado y veíamos películas o mientras el leía un libro yo me acostaba en el sofá para jugar videojuegos en mi celular hasta caer dormido.

Cuando estaba en el hospital podía hablar con Armin en nuestros almuerzos, al principio me regaño por la forma en la que me comporte, pero fue muy suave, como si contuviera sus palabras, sinceramente lo relacione con una madre preocupada por su pequeño y a la vez enojada con este; pero después del regaño se relajo y se alegro de que ahora me veía mucho mejor que antes, también me contó que ahora asistía a una pequeña escuela en la cual iba todos los fines de semana para aprender a cocinar, eso me sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo. También en mis descansos en el hospital me visito Historia y Jean; Historia me contó que ya estaba a punto de terminar la escuela de belleza y planeaba empezar a trabajar para así ir ahorrando y poder lograr su sueño de ser dueña de una estética; Jean por su parte logre notar como estaba algo celoso de que viviera con Levi y eso se noto mas cuando se puso a darme todo un discurso sobre que los ancianos eran los más pervertidos y que no comiera nada de lo que me diera sin ver como lo preparaba o que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación con seguro en las noches ; todo lo que me había dicho me daba algo de risa, pues desde un inicio no cumplí ninguna de esas "precauciones" y Levi no me había hecho nada.  
Después de todo lo que me dijo, cambiamos de tema a cosas normales y planes futuros con el grupo, pero de un momento a otro las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre los dos y el estúpidamente tomo el momento como el correcto para confesar sus sentimientos, aunque después de que hizo esto con la cara completamente roja no pude contestar nada, todo debido a que Armin y Historia llegaron junto a nosotros en la mesa de los comedores del hospital y tanto él como yo no tocamos el tema nuevamente, mucho menos nos hemos visto o quedado a solas como para hacerlo.

Un día, casi al final de mi turno la sala de emergencias fue un caos total, había poco personal y me toco ayudar en este, todo era muy tranquilo en esa sala, pues por el momento solo llegaba ente con dolores de cabeza o de estomago, alguna que otra herida con fuego o cortada, hasta que llegaron una madre y su hija en una ambulancia, todo porque la madre había sido víctima de un choque por un hombre que estaba drogado y me toco ser el que la operara; me toco hacerlo sin un superior presente debido a que mi encargado estaba en el quirófano con su esposa para recibir a su primer hijo. Siendo sincero tuve miedo de cagarla, pero tome mucha fuerza y entre a la sala de operaciones, todo porque la hija de la señora había corrido a abrazarme y rogarme que salvara a su madre, sinceramente me vi reflejado en esos hermosos ojos verdes azulados que poseía la niña.

Después de dos horas con quince minutos de cirugía, todo fue un completo éxito, al grado que cuando mi superior pudo estar libre y reviso a la paciente para subirla a piso, me felicito debido a que según él, había logrado dejar a la señora fuera de peligro alguno. Cuando salí de la sala listo para irme, pude ver a la hija de la señora estar sola y dormida en la sala de espera; no pude evitar acercarme a ella y despertarla un poco, la niña no había sufrido heridas serias porque su madre la había arrojado fuera del peligro, lo mismo que me ocurrió a mi; tal vez por ello me vi reflejado en sus ojos, cuando la niña despertó la lleve cargando al cuarto de su madre, sabía que a esa hora no eran permitidas las visitas, pero luego le llevaría el reporte de disculpas a la Dra. Hanji. Me quede con la pequeña hasta que llego el padre de esta y juntos se quedaron a esperar noticias de la madre.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Levi, no pude evitar llegar a bañarme, cuando Salí solo me puse lo que mi mano saco primero de los cajones del ropero, seque mi pelo y con demasiado sueño fui a buscar a Levi a su oficina ya que eran las dos de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, todo por el accidente de la señora, no quería perderla, no quería que esa pequeña pasara por el miso dolor que yo y necesitaba a Levi para calmarme, necesitaba estar cerca suyo, o simplemente oler su aroma, escuchar su voz, algo; sabía que estaría en la oficina porque antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones le había enviado un mensaje de que llegaría tarde y posiblemente ni comería, que fue lo que hice y él me respondió con un "Bien mocoso, pero tienes que desayunar mañana lo que te dejare en la cocina. Yo trabajare en la oficina así que cuando llegues ve a descansar. Suerte."

Al llegar a su oficina, entre sin tocar la puerta por el simple hecho que se me había olvidado hacer esta acción solo por el cansancio que tenia, empecé a tallarme los ojos para poder aguantar el estar despierto un poco más, después de que hablamos muy poco y me mando a dormir diciendo que el iría en un rato, lo cual no le creí, cerré la puerta y me senté afuera de su oficina, me sentía relajando estando cerca de él, aunque fuera de esta manera. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, y al estar algo despierto note que estaba recargado en su pecho, al notarlo solo hundí mas mi cara en él para poder saborear mas su aroma y me volví a quedar completamente dormido hasta que mi alarma sonó.

* * *

─ No puedo creer que haya olvidado comer… Tsk ese mocoso, le dije que una condición era que tenía que comer bien, entiendo que ayer no quiso comer porque estaba cansado después de su primera operación solo, pero enserio… ¿no desayunar? ─ Suspire algo pesado mientras me quejaba en voz alta estando en el interior de mi carro conduciendo en dirección al hospital, ¿Por qué? Claramente porque no dejaría que ese mocoso no comiera algo.  
Al llegar a este fui rápidamente a la oficina de Hanji, sabía que ella podía hacerme las cosas más fáciles llamando a Eren por las bocinas; sinceramente no hubiera pasado con ella si no supiera que Eren había dejado también olvidado el celular en el pantalón que uso ayer, al igual que su bendita cartera.

Después de que llegue con ella y le pedí ayuda, me quede sentado a esperarlo mientras hablaba con ella de cosas sobre el trabajo, eso hasta que mi secretaria me pidió que le enviara por correo los reportes que hice ayer, algo que se me había olvidado y era justamente para que ella pudiera imprimirlos para una junta que tendría en la tarde, suspire algo cansado y me levante dejándole encargado a la cuatro ojos que le diera a Eren su celular, billetera y el almuerzo que le había preparado con muchas proteínas para que recuperara fuerzas.  
Cuando estuve a punto de salir de su oficina, para ser exactos estaba sosteniendo la manija de la puerta, casi a nada de abrirla cuando Hanji me dijo ─ Enanin… ─ apreté la manija de la puerta y voltee a verla para fulminarla con odio, hasta que ella siguió ─ Te has vuelto más blando… ─ Hizo una pausa y me sonrió ¿dulcemente? No sabría decirlo pero fue una sonrisa muy suave, no como las locas sonrisas que hacía y me pregunto ─ ¿te gusta tanto ese niño? ─

Sinceramente a su pregunta yo me quede congelado, pues yo lo sabía bien, solo que no quería admitirlo a mí mismo, pero a mi sinceramente ─ Me gusta Eren ─ Dije tranquilamente al verla a los ojos, hice un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal que me retiraba y que no me digiera nada más; pero al salir de la puerta ahí estaba el, con la boca levemente abierta en señal de asombro, al igual que sus ojos tan abiertos y brillosos, como si quisiera llorar; y ni hablar de el hermoso sonrojo que tenía en todo el rostro hasta las orejas, si que le ganaba a un tomate en el color.

─ Eren… ─ Sin poder decir algo mas, pues también me había costado hablar ya que me quede algo sorprendido al verlo frente a mi después de lo que dije; el salió corriendo, pero yo obviamente fui más rápido que él y logre meterme a su elevador justo antes que las puertas se cerraran, el quiso salir pero yo solamente lo puse contra la pared y detuve el ascensor usando el botón de emergencia. Quise buscar sus ojos pero él no me los quería enseñar, solo veía al piso y cuando sujete suavemente su barbilla para alzarla, pude sentir su cuerpo temblar, trague algo grueso y dije firmemente ─ ¿escuchaste todo? ─ El no decía nada así que solo opte por impedirle el paso contra la pared usando mis brazos y hable seriamente ─ asiente o niega con la cabeza Eren, ¿escuchaste todo? ─ Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pues su cara y todo el me decían que sí, pero no estaba de mas confirmarlo; cuando el asintió suspire algo pesado, pues si estuviera feliz de haber escuchado mi declaración era para que estuviera en estos momentos abrazándome o algo, ¿no?

─ Si quieres dejar de vivir conm…

─ ¡JAMAS! ─ Grito exaltado antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, y fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no sé cuanto fue el tiempo que paso mientras ambos estábamos en ese silencio en el que solo nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, hasta que el decidió sujetar mi mano, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo coloco está en su pecho, haciendo que sintiera el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, este estaba palpitando demasiado rápido y fuerte, como si Eren hubiera corrido una maratón y bajando la vista me dijo ─ Mi corazón te pertenece, es solo tuyo Levi… ─ Podía sentir como estaba temblando, casi podía compararlo con un cachorro nervoso, sonreí bajo al hacerlo y me acerque a su oído, sin mover mi mano de su pecho para poder apreciar como su corazón se paraba por un momento y volvía a regresar con fuerza a ese palpitar tan tierno; tomando algo de aire y le susurre bajo.

─ No te sientas mal… Para mí no eres Erena oh el que consiguió engañarme por primera vez en mi vida, para mí solo eres tú…

─ Levi…

Me separe de su oído y nuestros ojos se volvieron a conectar, me acerque despacio a su cara, acariciando con mi mano libre una mejilla suya y seguí susurrándole ─ Intente con todas mis fuerzas olvidarte y trate de hacer todo tipo de cosas para lograrlo, pero siguió siendo lo mismo se que no debería ser así, si pienso bien las cosas, en lo que dirá la sociedad, en que me engañaste, en tu edad…Pero a pesar de todo eso, no puedo renunciar a ti… Te amo Eren… así que nosotros… ─ Antes de poder terminar de hablar, sentí como sus suaves labios chocaban con los míos impidiéndome hablar, cerré los ojos al igual que los de el estaban cerrados mientras lloraba y dejando de sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón que ahora se combinaba con el mío, sujete sus dos mejillas y lo bese, como nunca lo había hecho, con amor, entregándole en ese beso lo que sentía, y logrando sentir como de igual manera el me entregaba sus sentimientos, los cuales eran muy bien correspondidos.  
Podía saborear un tenue sabor a vainilla, probablemente porque había tomado una malteada en la cafetería del hospital, pero aun así, a pesar de ese sabor había algo mas, un sabor que tanto extrañe y anhele por varios meses, no podría compararlo con ningún dulce, pues para mí este sabor era simplemente único en su especie, y quería que solo fuera mío.

Al separarnos completamente agitados por la falta de aire, le sonreí suavemente y pegue mi frente a la suya; cuando mi respiración se normalizo más rápido que la suya, susurre ─ Ahora podre preguntarte… ¿Eren, quieres ser mi…─

─ ¡Claro que si Levi!

Al escuchar su respuesta solo pude reír junto con él y acaricie sus mejillas, mientras al mismo tiempo limpiaba sus lagrimas, vi fijamente sus ojos y no pude evitar susurrarle ─ ¿ya empezaste a agarrar la manía de no permitirme terminar mis frases? ─ El solo se rio dulcemente, algo que fue una melodía para mis oídos y asintió tan tierno, sujete su cintura con ambas manos, dejando en paz sus mejillas y pegue su cuerpo al mío, quedando muy cerca de sus labios, mejor dicho los estaba rozando y le susurre suavemente ─ Mocoso, serás castigado… ─ Y mucho antes de que pudiera rezongarme algo lo bese, pero no fue un beso tan "inocente" como los que le he dado, en este decidí marcar mi territorio introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y hice que su lengua danzara con la mía dentro de su boca; al separarme de esta, mejor dicho, hasta que estuve saciado de su boca, me separe de él y le sonreí bajo, viendo su mirada perdida y su respiración agitada, lo cual me enorgulleció demasiado, pues había logrado dejar mi marca.

Cuando Eren recupero por fin su aliento, nos quedamos unos minutos más en la misma posición, hasta que mi celular volvió a vibrar, regresándome a la realidad que en este mundo hay más gente a parte de él y yo, me separe de él con desgano y hice que el ascensor volviera a hacer su trabajo. Al llegar a el último piso y salir, le dije a Eren que me tenía que retirar, pero el simplemente se aferro a mi mano mientras me veía fijamente, sentía que me diría algo momentos antes de bajarnos, así que solo me quede quieto esperando sus palabras, hasta que estas llegaron.

─ Levi, hay algo que aun no te eh dicho…

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por la demora ini soy un asco de escritora, no me extrañaría que a lo mucho solo tengo una o dos lectoras ya ini)7 Espero equivocarme...**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia y espero poder próximamente subir el capitulo 03 de Mi Destino Es Amarte (/n\\) y sacar el trabajo que tengo de Yuri On Ice..  
Mis besotes y abrazos a tod s ! Buenos días/tardes/noches! :3 **

**Hasta la próxima, Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Buenas noches, días, tardes... la hora en la que estén leyendo este capitulo; les quiero pedir una disculpa por la gran demora en escribir, enserio perdonen UnU y también perdonen por lo que eh prometido como lo de YoI y no eh cumplido, es que no me ha llegado la inspiración para este.**

 **Antes de que lean, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi mamá, ella es una de mis lectoras a las que mas quiero; también a Risucchi, a Xochilt Oda y a todas las que aun siguen leyendo esta pequeña historia, tanto a las fantasmas como a las que hacen saber su presencia en cada capitulo dejándome un Rewiev el cual me anima a escribir nun enserio gracias... Sin mas lean por favor.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

Frío. Hacía demasiado frió a mi alrededor, tal vez eso había sido lo que me despertó, eso y también el sonido de gente hablando, el olor a alcohol y farmacéuticos; decidí por fin abrir mis ojos cuando me acostumbre al sonido y el olor, empecé cerrando fuertemente estos y abriéndolos de a poco, pues me quería acostumbrar a la luz del lugar, cuando finalmente pude acostumbrarme a la luz y observar el lugar, solo pude pensar ¿En dónde estaba?  
Al reconocer el cuarto de hospital quise levantarme para buscar a mi madre, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, de ese sueño, de esa pesadilla, pero al momento en que me moví, además del dolor físico que tuve, recibí un impacto emocional tremendo: En el rincón de la habitación, justo donde había un sofá y una lámpara que su luz era muy tenue, había una figura humana sentada en el mueble, observándome detenidamente…

─ ¿Mamá? ─ pregunte con cierto temor, pues veía un poco borroso, me restregué los ojos con ambas manos y al volver a observar aquella figura, me quede pasmado y a la vez con miedo; no sabía quién era ese hombre, no lo conocía para nada, me era un completo extraño y eso era lo que me daba miedo; apreté los bordes superiores de la delgada sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y solo me dedique a observarlo, al igual él, solo se dedico a observarme fijamente, examinando más que nada mis ojos, como si buscara algo a través de ellos.  
Después de unos largos minutos, se decidió acercar a mí, sus pasos eran grandes, pero no fuertes, al contrario no hacia ningún ruido al moverse, lo que me hizo pensar si se trataba de algún fantasma como en las historias de terror que me contaban mis compañeros de la escuela; cuando ese hombre estuve a fácilmente un metro de distancia mío, pude observar sus cabellos largos, castaños y que estaban sujetos a una coleta trasera, aun que no estaban bien agarrados pues tenía algunos pelos parados, se notaba que llevaba días de no rasurarse pues tenía un poco de barba, al igual que llevaba días sin dormir por las ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos, los cuales era un poco pequeños y de un color marrón, no sabía muy bien si eran claros o oscuros pues el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes circulares no me dejaban verlos perfectamente.

─ ¿Eren? ─ Hablo finalmente, no podía creer que supiera mu nombre, pero me imagine que era porque así estaba en mis registros médicos, no respondí a su pregunta, solo seguí observándolo hasta que el se incoó, estando a mi altura y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza, volviendo a pronunciar mi nombre, pero esta vez no pude evitar asentir en señal de afirmación, pues sus ojos se habían cristalizado mientras me observaba ─ Hijo…─ Susurro mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban de ambos lados de sus mejillas y me abrazaba, no pude corresponder el abrazo, mi cuerpo no me lo permitió.

No fue hasta que se separo de mi que pude hablar, aun que no muy bien exactamente ─ De, de casualidad eres… ¿Grisha Jaeger? ─ Susurre observándolo, no sabía cómo sentirme después de que el asintiera, pues yo sabía exactamente quien era Grisha Jaeger; pero por alguna razón tenerlo frente mío no me hacia feliz, me era algo indiferente y a la vez me daba rabia, debido a que él había engañado a mi madre, la había enamorado y supuesta mente casado con ella cuando el muy maldito estaba casado y con familia en su verdadera ciudad. Suspire bajando la mirada y observando mis manos completamente limpias, sin ninguna herida, pero temblaban demasiado; un pequeño destello de luz paso justo frente a mí y pude ver mis manos, pero esta vez estaban manchadas en sangre, y no estaba en la cama de aquel hospital, si no en un bosque, completamente oscuro y solo, lo único que se podía escuchar era el pequeño crujir de la rama de los arboles a mi alrededor, él como el viento movía tanto estas como las hojas y provocaba que en toda mi espalda estuviera un temblor presente hasta que escuche una voz familiar, aun que no era para nada cálida y no podía entender con claridad lo que me estaba diciendo.

A pesar de estar en esa oscuridad sentí que algo se acercaba a mí, me puse en cuclillas y abrace mis piernas, hasta que pude volver a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez más cerca de mi ─ **¡Es tu culpa que haya muerto, es solo tu culpa Eren!** ─ negué fuertemente mientras cubría mis oídos con ambas manos y escondía mi rostro en el hueco de mis piernas y mi pecho, la voz no paraba de repetirme una y otra vez lo mismo, no podía aguantar mas estaba sintiendo tanto frio, dolor y miedo y descubrí mi rostro para enfrentarme a esa persona y grite ─ ¡NO ES CIERTO! ─ Cuando pude ver bien el lugar donde estaba mi corazón se calmo un poco, nuevamente estaba al lado de Grisha, el cual estaba sujetándome de los hombros, viéndome fijamente, claramente se veía preocupado, no quise decirle nada, solo intente débilmente empujarlo, pero él me atrapo entre sus brazos, me estaba apretando muy fuerte, pero no me sentía incomodo pues él se sentía algo cálido, recargue mi frente en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, sentía mucho sueño, y me deje llevar por las caricias que estaba haciendo en mi espalda, su mano era obviamente diferente a la de mamá, la de ella era delgada, algo pequeña, daban suaves caricias y además tenía las manos más cálidas del mundo; al contrario Grisha las tenía grandes, algo gruesas sin el estar subido de peso físicamente, eran algo cálidas pero no tanto y sus caricias no estaban tan suaves, posiblemente porque le estaban temblando, pero me deje llevar por él y quede completamente dormido a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡GRISHA COMO LE EXPLICARAS ESTO A TU HIJO!

─ Querida entiende que lo hago por el bien de todos, por favor manteen la calma, ¿si? Eren puede despertar…

─ ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL MOCOSO DESPIERTE!... Grisha, entiende tú, lo único que me importa es NUESTRA familia, no tu pequeña fam… no el bastardo que tuviste con aquella mujerzuela

─ Diana…

La pelea que tuvo Grisha con esa señora hicieron que me despertara, aun que se los agradecía un poco, pues solo estaba soñando nuevamente con el bosque, pero esta vez solo estaba solo; abrió poco a poco mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz que esta vez era mucho más intensa y me intente acomodar en la cama para que cuando mis ojos se abrieran a la perfección chocaran con los de la dueña de la voz femenina; se trataba de una mujer, no sabría decir cuántos años tenía pero se veía un poco cansada, sus cortos cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y sus ojos azul profundo no dejaban de observarme, no tenían brillo alguno, no podía sentir nada más que odio en sus ojos; trague grueso y temblé un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a una mirada tan sebera. La mujer estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero Grisha se acerco rápidamente a mí e hizo que mis ojos dejaran de observar a esa mujer y observarlo a él.

─ ¿Eren como te encuentras hijo? Antes de que te quedaras dormido por los calmantes que pedí que te pusieran tuviste un ataque, dime ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo? ─su voz sonaba verdaderamente preocupada, y sus ojos buscaban alguna zona en mi cuerpo herida por sobre la bata de hospital, negué suavemente aun con sus manos sujetando mi cara, el sonrió un poco a esto y se separo de mi, se acerco a aquella mujer y le dio un beso, algo que me incomodo un poco y decidí mover mis ojos a otro punto, hasta que mi él me llamo y dirigí mi mirada hacia el ─ Eren, te presento, ella es Diana Fritz… Mejor dicho Diana Jaeger, Hijo… sabes que por lo que paso me hare cargo de ti, y quiero que sepas que además de tenerme a mí la tienes a ella y a… ─ No pude aguantar más y cubrí mis oídos negando, me destape los oídos y vi fijamente a mi padre con algo de odio.

─ No creo que la señora Jaeger quiera tenerme a tu lado, Grisha… así que me independizare… no necesito de nadie, puedo vivir en donde vivía con mi mamá y…

─ No Eren… Tu madre me dejo una carta donde me pedía que cuidara de ti como su última voluntad, y yo se que tú eras muy unido a ella, entonces ¿podrías ayudarme a cumplir su voluntad?

Las palabras no pudieron salir de mi garganta, ahí se quedaron mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, no podía olvidar lo que ella me había pedido antes de caer en un profundo sueño, **"Les pedí que llamaran a tu padre, cuando el venga a buscarte, prométeme que serás un niño bueno y querrás mucho a tu padre, tanto como yo lo quise, ¿entendido? Hazlo por mí cariño, ¿sí?",** las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse más en mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas, tome aire y limpie rápidamente con mi antebrazo mis lagrimas, no podía permitirme llorar frente a ellos, alce la vista viendo nuevamente a Grisha y después a Diana, tome algo de aire y baje la cabeza ─ Intentare… Prometo no ser una molestia para ustedes, y gracias por recibirme en su familia…─ Cuando acabe de hablar mi padre acaricio mis cabellos, pero no lo separe a pesar de que no quise que hiciera eso.

─ Bien, gracias Eren… Ahora solo falta que le digamos a tu hermano

─ ¿¡Hermano!? ─ Diana y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, algo que me hizo observarla, pero ella no noto que la estaba viendo, solo se acerco rápido a mi padre y le dijo ─ Mi hijo no será hermano de esa…. De él, ¿entiendes Grisha? ─ Quise reclamarle, pero me contuve y no dije nada, solo mordí mi labio inferior y apretó los puños, me empezaban a doler los brazos, tal vez por la fuerza que estaba empleando.

─ Diana, ya no digas mas frente a él, t usa un poco de tu materia gris y deja de decir esas palabras frente a un niño, el no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre su madre y yo, ¿entendido?... así que cálmate y deja de habar así frente a mi hijo, y Zeke también es mi hizo así que son hermanos, ¿bien? ─ La mujer solo se quedo callada, viendo a Grisha con furia, hasta que suspiro y susurro algo que no logre escuchar, voltio a verme, sin decir nada o mover algún musculo en señal de disculpa, solo se giro y camino directo a la puerta, pero cuando ella abrió esta se topo con un chico de unos 16 años pues se veía joven pero era tan alto, al grado que pasaba por 10 centímetros a la mujer, tenía el cabello igual de rubio que ella, y sus ojos eran de un color café claro, casi parecidos a los de Grisha; El chico se le quedo viendo fríamente a la señora y entro como si nada a la habitación, igualmente vio frío a mi padre, pero no tanto como con ella, y para financiar se acerco a pasos lentos hacia a mí, pero sus ojos estaban fijos al suelo, hasta que llego a mi lado, sus ojos chocaron con los míos.  
No me estaba viendo fríamente, ni con odio, al contrario de todo eso, me observaba con curiosidad y cierto ¿cariño? Antes de que pudiera decirle algo el puso su mano derecha sobre mi brazo derecho y dijo con una suave voz.

─ Debe de haberte dolido… ─Ante mi sorpresa el solo acaricio un poco un moretón que tenía en el brazo, si no mal recordaba, en un libro había leído que ese tipo de moretones se provocaban por haber colocado mal la intravenosa ─ Eres Eren, ¿no? ─ yo solo pude asentir mientras volvía a verlo a los ojos ─ ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ─me susurro con cierto tono divertido y con la misma mano con la que había acariciado mi moretón, acaricio mi cabeza ─ Tranquilo Eren, no te haré daño… soy Zeke Jaeger… Pero dime Zeke, o mejor hermano ¿sí? ─ Me abrazo con cuidado de no hacerme daño y me susurro ─ Cuidare de ti, no dejare que esos dos te hagan daño, enserio… ─ Cuando termino de decir aquello que no comprendí, se separo no sin antes besar mi frente, dejo sobre mi regazo una rosa blanca y se dio la vuelta, para decirle a los adultos ─ Salgan de la habitación, Eren necesita dormir ¿bien? ─ Ellos no dijeron nada y se dieron la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, el voltio a verme un poco y giño el ojo, sin hablar, solo moviendo sus labios me dijo "Te protegeré, confía en mí" y sin hacer más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

─ Siempre confié en el… ¿no crees que debería decirle la verdad sobre mí, eh Armin? ─ Eren desde hace unas horas parecía nervioso sobre algo, no podía entender cuál era la razón por la que actuaba así y porque ahora volvía a querer decirle a Zeke sobre su sexualidad, sinceramente no lo entendía. Talle mi nuca mientras pensaba un poco las cosas y lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era aquella pregunta.

─ ¿Eren, que ocurrió? ¿Por qué quieres hablar con tu hermano sobre tú… ya sabes qué?

─ Armin… ─Se puso sería algo que me puso un poco nervioso pero no dije nada y solo espere su respuesta ─ Levi vino hoy en la mañana y… ─ Me contó todo lo que había pasado algo que me sorprendió demasiado y no pude controlar el que mis ojos se abrieran tanto al igual que mi boca y un "¿¡Que!?" saliera de mi, pero esto no había pasado porque no me lo imaginara, claro que me lo imaginaba, pero no pensé que Levi sería el primero en dar el paso o que sería tan pronto, apenas llevaban un mes, casi dos conviviendo juntos, y yo había hecho una apuesta con Historia sobre que ellos darían el paso hasta dentro de 4 meses, y ella había ganado, ahora debía pagarle y déjame vestir de mujer por ella.

Suspire un poco y intente ignorar la apuesta y volver a ver fijamente a mi amigo, le sonreí un poco y le apoye, felicitándole, hasta que la misma pregunta volvió a surgir ─ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Zeke? ─el bajo la mirada pensativo y contesto.

─ Tal vez… si le cuento sobre eso… el pueda hablar con mis padres y… pueda detener el compromiso, ¿no crees?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, logre finalmente notar la figura detrás de Eren, no sabía que decir, solo me quede callado y me levante, vi fijamente a Eren, el cual se notaba que no entendía lo que ocurría y solo le susurre "Suerte, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte". Al pasar al lado de esa persona, solo agache la mirada y salí de la azotea lo más rápido que podía, sabía que en esa situación yo no sería de mucha ayuda para Eren, solo podía darle mis mejores vibras y rezar por que todo saliera bien.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

.

.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, justo delante de mí estaba esa mujer vistiendo elegante y pulcra; enserio que si no fuera porque logre ver como Armin se iba todo derecho, tenso de los hombros y con su típica forma de caminar cuando tenía miedo, que era rápida y tensa, que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia que quería alejarse del lugar; juraría que esa mujer solo era una maldita pesadilla de mi imaginación, que la tortura volvía a regresar en mi mente y la cordura se perdería en todo mi cuerpo. No pude verla por más tiempo y decidí cobardemente bajar la mirada.  
A pesar de mi edad ya madura, frente a esa mujer sigo siendo aquel niño débil, con un gran temor y odio hacia la señora Jaeger, mejor dicho Diana. Tragué saliva con fuerza, al grado que me dolió un poco la garganta y cerré con fuerza los ojos, intentando armarme de valor para poder volver hacer la vista y encarar a esa maldita mujer de una vez por todas, pero su voz tan suave, no, mejor dicho, gélida llego a mis oídos, pero al contrario del tono que uso, lo que dijo no era para nada "cálido".

─ Mierda Becker, te ordeno que me veas a los ojos

Con rabia deje de temblar y la vi fijamente a la cara; juraba que si existiera algún mundo paralelo donde las personas podrían tener poderes o algo parecido, rogaría porque me tocara el matar con la mirada o ordenar a monstros gigantes que se la comieran; pero en ese mundo yo no me encontraba en este preciso momento. Ella tan tranquila y "delicada" como siempre aparentaba ser, se retiro unos lentes de sol y los guardo en su bolsa de cuero negro; finalmente sus ojos azul marino opaco y mis ojos chocaron.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Señora? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

─ ¡Ha! Como si no supieras a que he venido, tu padre está muy preocupado de que no estés comunicado con nosotros… la familia está preocupada, Hijo ─ El jodido tono sarcástico que uso al final sumándole aquella maldita palabra, hizo que todo el miedo que sentía momentos antes terminara por perderse y ser remplazado por un enojo fuerte.

─ Diana no me vuelvas a decir así para mi jamás serás una madre, tu nunca remplazaras a mi mamá, Car … ─ Antes de poder terminar de pronunciar el nombre de mi madre, un fuerte ardor se coloco en mi mejilla derecha asiendo que volteara al lado contrario, vi fijamente el suelo del tejado y solo pude apretar los puños mientras escuchaba como la verdadera personalidad de aquella mujer salía a la luz y la voz de "la bruja" se hacía presente, no podría describir a la perfección esa voz, jamás podría, pero con solo escucharla y recordar los momentos en los que esa voz estuvo presente en mi niñez, un ligero espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo tensándolo al instante.

─ ¡TE LO EH REPETIDO MIL VECES MOCOSO, ELLA JAMAS SERA MENCIONADA EN MI PRESENCIA! ─ Grito en mí oído derecho ya que estaba expuesto, sentía como mi tímpano temblaba por tan fuerte tono de voz, pues a esa bruja no le bastaba con gritar cerca de mi oído, también me jalaba la oreja enterrando sus afiladas uñas postizas logrando sentir un ardor en la misma. ─ ¡ERES UNA MISERABLE MIERDA QUE JAMAS DEBIO EXCISTIR, ¿LO SABES, NO?¡TÚ SOLO FUISTE CREADO POR UNA TRAICION, PORQUE CIERTA RAMERA DE BAJA CATEGORIA SE REVOLCO CON MI MARIDO Y SALISTE TU, UN MALDITO DEMONIO, ¡CON LOS OJOS MAS HORRIBLES QUE ALLA VISTO EN MI VIDA!─ Si no fuera porque mi madre me había enseñado buenos valores y educación, juraba por dios que desde hace mucho esa mujer hubiera estado en una cirugía tanto facial como operación vocal, pero no para ponerse "hermosa", no claro que no, hubiera parado en estos de los puñetazos que le hubiera dado por hablar mal de mi madre.  
Su agarre en mi oreja disminuyo y me soltó rápidamente, como su tocarme la quemara, arreglo su falta que se había arrugado un poco por sus bruscos movimientos, se arreglo su cabello que lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, pues se dejo crecer el cabello y cuando finalmente estuvo "impecable" me vio fríamente ─ Esta noche tendremos una cena en el hotel Emporio, veremos los arreglos de tu boda con la señori… ─ Su tono volvió a ser "suave y cálido", mientras me tallaba la oreja y sentía un poco húmeda esta; probablemente porque estaba sangrando, logre escuchar lo que me decía y negué mientras le respondía sin esperar a que acabara de hablar.

─ No tendré ningún matrimonio planeado como tú y Grisha lo tuvieron, ¡me rehúso! ─ Dije firme, volviendo a verla fijamente, pero ella solo afilo su mirada y dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a mí; antes de que yo digiera algo ella saco de su bolso un papel, el cual no me dejo tenerlo en mis manos, pero si leer el titulo "Cementerio María"; fruncí el seño sin entender que tenía que ver eso conmigo, hasta que ella hablo.

─ Mira, tu sabes muy bien que a mí me importa muy poco, mejor dicho, no me importa en lo absoluto que opines o sientas ─ empezó a guardar aquel papel ─ Pero este matrimonio es importante, mejor dicho es tu deber, por algo no moriste aquella vez; mínimo sirve de algo para esta familia Eren, no has hecho nada más que ser un gasto para Grisha y una vergüenza para mi, ¿sabes lo duro que es para mí tener que mentirle a la alta sociedad diciendo "es mi hijo"? ─ hizo una expresión como si hubiera dicho lo mas asqueroso del mundo, mientras a la vez cubría su boca pareciendo que estaba a punto de llorar ─ Tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que el bastardo de aquella ramera y mentir, dios me perdone por haber mentido tanto todo este tiempo por tu culpa, pero… ─ Hizo una pausa mientras todo el trama que estaba haciendo se rompía y sonreía de lado a lado, juraría que esa "sonrisa" era más como la de un monstro queriendo comerte que una "sonrisa humana"─ Gracias al maravilloso trabajo que eh hecho contigo, podre ser perdonada y a su vez lograr tener un mejor estatus para la familia, solo lanzándote a otra, entregándote a ese matrimonio con una jovencita de la alta familia coreana; hubiera dado ese hermoso honor a mi amado Zeke, pero no quiero que sea infeliz… ─ Susurro lo ultimo con la vista algo baja y la sonrisa menos ancha.

─ ¿Y crees que yo aceptare aquello?

─ Lo harás.

─ ¿Quién te ha engañado a tal grado como para creer que seguiré tus órdenes cuando finalmente soy libre de ustedes? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Ella solo sonrió de lado, mientras su cara se acercaba a la mía, ella jalo de mi bata haciendo que nuestras frentes casi se golpearan, y estando así de cerca la bruja solo susurro sonriente aun ─ Si quieres que tu preciada mami siga descansando en paz y sus cenizas no sean removidas, lo harás; ¿o es que acaso quieres que estas sean botadas al escusado como si nada?... no Eren, que mal hijo eres… ─ Al escuchar aquello mande a la mierda toda la educación que me habían enseñado y agarre del cuello a aquella mujer, apretándola de este un poco, al grado que hice que se pusiera de puntillas a pesar de que estaba usando zapatillas.

─ ¡Me importa un carajo lo que me hagas a mí, pero no te metas con ella! Si llegas a perturbar su descanso juro que… ─ Diana solo agarro la muñeca de la mano con la que la sostenía y enterró las uñas de sus dos manos en esta, logrando que la bajara un poco.

─ ¿Qué harás Eren, matarme? ¡Ha!, no me hagas reír pequeña mierda, no tienes los huevos para hacerlo ─ Sonrió mientras yo la seguía sujetando, apreté un poco mas su cuello queriendo ahorcarla, gracias a mis estudios sabia a la perfección donde poder apretar para cortarle la circulación de la sangre a su cerebro y así poder matarla.

Sonriendo me acerque a su una oreja de ella y dije fríamente ─ ¿Quieres ver que los tengo? ─ Apreté solo un poco más, pero la imagen de mi madre enojada, regañándome por haberle jalado el pelo a una niña, apareció rápidamente por mis ojos, lo que hizo que soltara a esa mujer y solo pudiera apretar los puños del enojo y la impotencia que sentía.

Diana solo empezó a toser y se alejo solo un poco de mi, para después decir con el mismo tono de superioridad de antes ─ ¿vez lo que te dije? Además, si me matas pararas en la cárcel, se ira a la mierda tu sueño de doctor, tu juramente a tu madre; solo por matarme, me encantaría que lo hicieras, ¡créeme que me encantaría! Así podría ver cómo te pudres en la cárcel desde el cielo… Pero mejor prefiero verte personalmente en la tierra ver como sufres por un matrimonio arreglado ─ empezó a tallarse el cuello que seguramente tendría mis dedos marcados en este, pero no podía asegurarlo debido a que estaba usando una playera cuello de tortuga.

Antes de que ella siguiera hablando su celular sonó y ella antes de responder vio el numero, para después contestar; mientras hablaba , yo solo baje la vista a mi mano, sentía aun la adrenalina recorrer mis venas; pero no podía cometer tal locura, mi madre seguro lloraría si estuviera viva y además mi futuro se iría a la mierda, exactamente como había dicho ella; mi vida con Levi jamás tendría un final feliz si seguía actuando por impulso, si seguía escondiendo mi verdadero ser a mi hermano y Grisha. Pensando en eso un planteamiento llego a mi mente "¿y si voy a esa cena solo para poder decir abiertamente mi orientación sexual, cancelar el matrimonio y poder finalmente librarme de esa familia?" No sonaba tan mala idea si lo pensaba bien, sonreí bajo y asentí para mí mismo ─ Que asco, hasta tu sonrisa es una aberración… ─ Escuche su maldita voz, lo que me dio a entender que la llamada había acabado, alce la mirada solo para verla mejor y deje que ella siguiera hablando ─ No puedo desperdiciar más tiempo contigo, la cena será a las ocho de la noche, mandare a unas personas a buscarte a las seis de la tarde para que te arreglen y así puedas verte un poco decente,¡no puedes presentarte así frente a tu prometida, lo arruinarías todo!─ Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida ─ Por cierto, si llegas a querer escapar te recuerdo que las cenizas de tu preciada madre están en juego y no podrás salvarla a menos que asistas a la cena, ¿oh quieres que te recuerde que no sabes donde están esas cenizas? ─ Dijo algo fuerte para que lograra escucharla, y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de salida, volteo a verme de reojo y termino de decir ─ No le pidas ayuda a Zeke, el no te salvara de esta…─ Ya acabando, se puso sus lentes de sol y desapareció de mi vista al entrar por aquella puerta.

Solté un fuerte suspiro por todo el aire que tenia dentro y me deje caer al suelo revolviendo mis cabellos, estaba harto de todo pero ahora un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante había aparecido, y su nombre era Levi. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sacaba mi celular y los buscaba en mis contactos, aun que no era nada difícil debido a que estaba en favoritos, quise marcarle, ganas me sobraban para hacerlo pero sabía que estaba ocupado, por mi culpa él había empezado a trabajar en casa, solo cando yo asistía al hospital era cuando él estaba fuera de casa entregando documentos ya revisados y firmados por el o yendo a juntas. Suspiré pesado y decidí enviarle un mensaje, solo por si estaba ocupado o conduciendo.

.

.

 **Para: Levi 3 … 13:26 pm**

 **Disculpa U.U , creo que llegare de noche hoy QnQ ; salió un problema y tengo que resolverlo a como dé lugar. Es sobre lo que te iba a contar, pero no creo que sea correcto decírtelo por mensaje, quiero hacerlo cara a cara y cuando todo ya esté resuelto. ¡Prometo resolver este asunto! ěně)7  
Pasa buen día, cuídate mucho por favor, come tus comidas y suerte en el trabajo! OwO)/**

 **Por cierto, yo…  
ICH LEBIE DICH, LEVI ! /)/**

.

.

Antes de enviar aquel mensaje intente tranquilizar el calor de mis mejillas, el palpitar de mi corazón y mi respiración; cuando finalmente me relaje, quise borrar lo último, pero estúpidamente envié el mensaje, todo porque un gato maulló muy cerca mío y me asusto, pues no me había captado de su presencia. Cuando note que el mensaje había sido enviado, quise que la tierra me tragara, pero el sonido de un nuevo mensaje llegando a mi celular hizo me sobre saltara asustando al gato y logrando que el celular se me callera. Levante el celular y vi que era un mensaje de Armin avisándome que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado hace media hora y debía de regresar a mi puesto; guarde el celular en el bolsillo de mi bata, preferí dejar de pensar un poco en todo y concentrarme en mi labor.

* * *

La tarde paso rápidamente a mi gusto, debido al trabajo, ayudar a llenar papeleo y como la sala de emergencias y el hospital el día de hoy no estaba tan lleno como otras veces, para poder distraerme y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, decidí ponerme a ayudar en diversas áreas a las personas, como atender en la cafetería u ordenar los medicamentos nuevos. Pero por estar tan ocupado toda la tarde en áreas que no me correspondían, mi celular se le acabo la pila, no pude almorzar nada al igual que no logre toparme con Armin y desahogarme con él; y la gota que derramaba el vaso era que no pude contactar con Levi.

Mientras me arreglaba para salir del hospital en los vestidores intente torpemente cargar mi celular, algo que fue imposible, pues dos hombres de unos diez centímetros más altos que yo, robustos, pero no por sobrepeso, sino porque tenían músculos, estaban vestidos de negro entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a mi diciendo seriamente "Tenemos ordenes de llevarte con nosotros a la fuerza, joven Jaeger" sin poner resistencia, solo me resigne a desconectar mi celular y cerrar mi casillero, mientras era escoltado a la salida.  
Afuera del hospital me esperaba otro de los "guardaespaldas" junto con un Camaro negro, cuando estuve a pocos pasos del vehículo, el hombre junto al carro me abrió la puerta y sin decir nada como lo había estado haciendo desde que me topé con ellos, me subí a mi tan "elegante" transporte.

No preste o, mejor dicho, no quise prestar atención al camino; pues poco a poco empecé a sumirme en mis pensamientos, tenía que planear detalladamente las palabras que usaría para decirle a mi padre que era homosexual y que actualmente tenia a alguien muy especial para mí, un hombre fuerte a pesar de su altura, muy inteligente, hábil en todo, uno el cual es más obsesionado por la limpieza que por otra cosa, que a pesar de su carácter serio y calculador, era un hombre suave por dentro, tierno y una persona la cual se preocupa por los demás sin importar su pasado ─ Ojala mi madre lo hubiera conocido ─ Susurre con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba me cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

De camino al "SPA Queen", por lo que me habían dicho los guardias así se llamaba el primer lugar al que me llevarían; deje a mi imaginación fluir.  
 _ **Imagine una hermosa tarde de primavera, la época del año favorita de mi madre, en donde estábamos ella y yo en una cafetería frente al parque principal de chicago, sentados en una mesa siendo cuidados por la sombre de un hermoso y gran árbol, con sus hojas violetas que caían lentamente sobre nosotros. Yo le sonreía a mi madre mientras platicaba entusiasmado sobre Levi, ella escuchaba atentamente mis palabras mientras solo asentía, sonreía con delicadeza y daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de café.**_

─ _**Lo amas, ¿verdad?**_ _ **Me susurro con una gran sonrisa, cálida y tierna como solo ella podría hacerla, yo avergonzadamente, pero correspondiendo su hermosa sonrisa asentí; mientras ella con su mano derecha, pequeña y con una apariencia frágil acariciaba mi cabello, retirando sutilmente unas hojas del árbol. Al acabar esa acción solo coloco la misma sobre ambas manos mías y el entorno cálido del momento empezaba tornarse frio, la radiante luz del sol era detenida en su camino al suelo por una gran nube negra, mi madre solo me vio fijamente y con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla**_ _ **Cariño, pasaran muchas cosas de aquí en adelante, abra momentos en los que sentirás un gran dolor estar oprimiendo tu pecho al grado de sentir que mueres, pero te juro que seguiré velando por ti y ahora cuidare de tu amado, porque eh visto que su amor es mutuo, que hacen linda pareja y yo los apoyo, es tu momento de que seas feliz cariño, te lo mereces**_ _ **Retiro un par de cabellos de mi frente y se acercó a esta depositando un cálido beso mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, ahora era yo quien sostenía su mano, aferrándome a ella y sin importar que se derramara el café sobre el mantel, la abrase con fuerza y desesperación ya que no quería dejar de soñar, no quería dejarla ir, no podría hacerlo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Ella solo correspondió mi abrazo y beso mi mejilla, para después susurrarme al oído**_ _ **Despierta cariño, tienes que ser fuerte y resolver todo, te amo Eren**_ _ **Negué rotundamente, no quería despertar, pero un fuerte movimiento y dolor en mi hombro izquierdo provocaron que abriera los ojos**_ _._ Justo del lado donde un leve dolor punzaba en mi hombro estaba el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro, me vio fijamente y solo dijo "Ya llegamos joven Eren, y no tenemos permitido que llegue tarde a la cena de esta noche; así que por favor salga del vehículo y entre a su cita privada" asentí a lo dicho por el hombre y baje del vehículo tallando mi hombro.

Al entrar al lugar fui rápidamente atendido y me llevaron a un cuarto privado, donde me pidieron que me quitara toda mi ropa y me pusiera una bata; a regaña dientes obedecí la petición con la condición de que me dejarían el collar, después de eso todo fue nuevo y algo incómodo para mí, pues quisieron rasurarme, pero al ser lampiño no hicieron mucho trabajo respecto a eso, solo depilaron un poco mis cejas, me hicieron manicure, pedicure, dieron masaje en todo el cuerpo, me hicieron hacerme un baño de loco, aguantar piedras calientes, bañarme con agua de rosas, al igual que hacerme exfoliantes en la cara, hidratantes y cortarme un poco el pelo. Al acabar todo eso me llevaron a otra habitación donde había diversos trajes y me pidieron que eligiera uno de mi elección, por lo cual agarre lo que estaba más a mi gusto, tratándose esto de un par de jeans de mezclilla oscura, un cinturón de imitación cuero café, una playera cuello en V gris y un saco azul marino oscuro, zapatos negros y sumándole a todo el atuendo mi collar.  
Cuando salí del vestidor los guardias me iban a hablar, pero solo les detuve diciendo Iré como yo quiera ir, y estas son ropas elegantes así que estará bien para esa bruja, y si no lo está ni modo ─ sin decirme nada más, las chicas del SPA me invitaron a sentarme donde empezaron a peinarme, haciéndome todo el pelo para atrás pero dejando algunos cabellos del lado izquierdo como un flequillo y en la parte superior de enfrente me hicieron algo de volumen; antes de acabar me pintaron ligeramente los labios diciendo que no necesitaba nada más que solo darle color a estos y termine, estaba listo para ir a la maravillosa cena con "mi familia" y la de una chica que ni siquiera conocía y ya odiaba.

Pasó exactamente treinta minutos para que pudiera llegar al hotel, estaba realmente hermoso y muy bien iluminado en la parte principal, donde estaban las habitaciones no había mucha debido a que no querían molestar a sus respectivos huéspedes, también en frente del hotel había un gran estanque bastante creativo y al bajar del vehículo pude contemplar como unos mosaicos de diferentes tones de azul que eran del estanque formaban una hermosa mándala muy llamativa, pero algo llamo mi atención en particular, algo que no era del hotel, si no un vehículo estacionado cerca.

─ No puede ser de él, ¿o acaso…?

─ Joven Eren, venga por favor ─ No pude seguir observando ya que los guardias me empujaron un poco a la recepción del hotel, sin que yo digiera nada, los guardias se encargaron de todo y me escoltaron hasta el restaurante del hotel, que no estaba muy lejos de la recepción, solo caminaba unos pasos hacia la izquierda y llegaba. En este todo estaba a oscuras y el comedor solo era iluminado por unas hermosas velas colocadas en cada mesa, a lo lejos pude reconocer a Grisha y Diana sentados junto con otras dos personas, una mujer y un hombre de baja estatura comparado con la chica, me fui acercando un poco más esta vez sin ser custodiado por los guardias y cuando solo estuve a unas mesas de distancia, pude reconocer esa cabellera, fue tan grande mi sorpresa que me quede en shock, no podía mover ni un musculo o tan siquiera respirar, me empezaba a faltar el aire y a sentirme mareado, no podía creer que él, ¡que Levi estuviera justo ahí! Sentado frente a mi padre y la bruja, negué fuertemente intentando regresar al mundo, posiblemente me había dormido en el vehículo de los guarda espaldas, ¡SI ESO DEBE SER!

Empecé a golpear mis mejillas con ambas manos hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome, abrí mis ojos al instante y pude observar como volteaba lentamente aquella chica extraña y a su lado ya observándome igual de sorprendido que yo, estaba Levi, el cual al igual que los demás, a excepción de Diana, se levantaron cuando caí al suelo de rodillas. Baje la mirada al suelo y negué frenéticamente despeinando al paso mis cabellos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, eso no podía estar pasando.

─ Eren, Eren, ¡EREN! ─ Alce la vista al escuchar su voz llamándome, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron no pude contener mas las lagrimas, mientras estas se pasaban por mis mejillas, él se agacho estando a mi altura y yo solo pude susurrar un cobarde y suave "Lo siento".  
Levi me pasó un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas justo antes de ayudarme a levantarme, él había sido el primero en acercarse a ayudarme y yo no quería seguir estando ahí, quería escapar, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

Cuando me arme de valor para poder decir algo por que había salido de mi shock, ya estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a él y al lado de Grisha, todos estaban callados y por obviedad la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir. Apreté con fuerza la piedra de mi madre rogando porque me llegaran fuerzas para superar este obstáculo, pero mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por la falsa voz de Diana.

─ Ignorando lo que paso hace unos momentos, no te preocupes Mikasa mucho por él, solo es una pequeña ansiedad que tiene en lugares oscuros, pero después de un rato se le pasa, ¿o no, cariño? ─ Me voltio a ver sonriendo, unos dirían que su sonrisa era cálida pero yo sabía que era más falsa que nada. Al ella patear mi tobillo como una amenaza, solo pude asentir algo serio sin poder alzarle la vista a Levi, solo pude ver a aquella chica de nombre Mikasa, tenía el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros y su piel era muy blanca, su cara era como de porcelana y sus ojos a pesar de estar algo rasgados mostrando sus facciones asiáticas, eran algo grandes y de un gris azulado, pero nada comparado con los ojos de Levi, esos ojos plateados con toques azules cuando se emocionaba y brillantes cuando estaba alegre son los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

─ ¿Eren, te encuentras bien? ─ Susurro la misma, viéndome fijamente a los ojos y colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía, pero con algo de cautela quite mi mano para no sentir su tacto y solo le sonreí un poco débil.

─ Si solo… necesito algo de aire fresco, con permiso ─ Me levante de la mesa sin siquiera a ver tocado mi comida, vi de reojo a Levi el cual igual me veía y solo pude sentir ganas de morir, camine con prisa del restaurant y sin darme cuenta llegue a la parte trasera del hotel, la cual era un área al aire libre, con alberca y pocos faros de luz distribuidos por algunos lados.  
Aproveche el hecho que no había gente para sentarme en una de esas sillas donde la gente se acostaba a tomar el sol. Recargue mis codos en ambas rodillas y escondí mi cara en las palmas de mis manos, no podía creer lo que ocurría, se que lo eh repetido demasiado, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿acaso Levi era un familiar cercano de Mikasa o algo? Necesitaba respuestas pero ahora no sabía cómo verlo a los ojos, como poder hablarle tan siquiera.

─ ¡Ahh! ─ Me deje caer sobre la silla y cubrí mi cara con el pañuelo de seda blanca que me había dado, las lagrimas querían volver a aparecer en mí y yo intentaba negarlas mientras decía en voz alta ─ Perdóname… Yo, yo te lo quería decir justo hoy… perdóname Levi ─

─ Te perdonare, pero explícame ¿Qué mierda está pasando, mocoso? ─ Al escuchar su voz rápidamente me senté en la silla, algo descuidado de mi parte pues mi cara choco con el pecho de Levi, el cual se había sentado en un espacio que había en la silla; pero en vez de alejarme de esa cómoda posición, preferí mantenerme así, cerca de él; para poder oler su esencia tan masculina, tan rica, tan cálida, tan suave, tan relajante, tan suya.  
Levi empezó a acariciar mi nuca para relajarme más, inclino un poco el cuello para que sus labios rosaran una de mis orejas, lo cual me hizo estremecer pues su aliento caliente golpeaba esta, pero el solo susurro ─ Tranquilízate mocoso, si estoy enojado, pero no estallare hasta que me cuentes todo, no quiero perderte de nuevo… ─ Al escuchar aquello despegue mi cara de su pecho para verlo a los ojos, sabía que con solo el tono tranquilo y suave de su voz, lo que decía era cierto, pero quería afirmarlo bien al ver sus ojos, el solo sonrió levemente y acaricio mis cabellos diciendo tranquilo ─ Dime lo que ocurre, Eren ─

De igual manera le sonreí un poco a él, estando ya más tranquilo y le conteste ─ Por como ya te había contado, Grisha es mi verdadero padre, el hombre que enamoro a mi madre y la engaño vilmente, Diana es mi madrasta, aun que jamás la he considerado una… Sinceramente no sé el verdadero motivo a ciencia cierta, pero me comprometieron a la fuerza con Mikasa, y quieren que sea la boda lo más pronto posible… esto lo sé desde el día que me salvaste en el callejón, pero no tenia las fuerzas de decírtelo, perdona… Justo hoy te iba a decir pero Diana fue al hospital y me obligo a que viniera a la cena… Perdón ─ Baje la mirada mientras recordaba aquella extorción tan precisa que había usado, ahora que recordaba tenía que ver la manera de conseguir los papeles de mi madre y tener sus cenizas conmigo, para poder liberar estas en un lugar que no había vuelto a pisar desde su muerte.

─ ¿Ella te hizo esto? ─ Fue lo único que me dijo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos fríos tocaban mi oreja derecha, la cual tenía heridas provocadas por las uñas de esa mujer. Como respuesta a su pregunta solo asentí suavemente, a lo que el beso mis heridas y me dijo ─ Ella también te estuvo torturando y lastimando todos estos años, ¿verdad? ─ Volví a asentir ─ Maldita… la matare ─ Juraría que sentí como se tensaba del enojo, sus dientes rechinaron y su voz sonó completamente enojada, seria, como si en verdad lo fuera a hacer.

─ Tranquilo

─ No lo puedo estar Eren… esa maldita te estuvo, te esta lastimando ¡no lo puedo permitir, tu eres mío! ─ Me lance hacia Levi, enredando mis brazos en su cuello para poder abrazarlo, mis labios rosaron los suyos para poder unirse en un suave y cálido beso, el cual fue correspondido, Levi sujeto mi cintura y en un hábil movimiento pasamos de estas sentados a estar acostados, él encima de mí. No nos importaba que alguien nos viera, total era nuestra relación, no la de la sociedad así que podíamos entregarnos todo el amor que quisiéramos. Mis manos viajaron de su nuca al nudo de su corbata, desasiendo este y así empezando a desabrochar su camisa, necesitaba con desesperación sentir su piel; el beso se termino debido a la falta de aire y quise acercarme a su cuello para besarlo y olerlo, pero él se adelanto y todo lo que quería hacer, el me hizo eso y más, olfateo, lamio, beso y mordió mi cuello, sacándome un suave gemido de la excitación.

─ L-Levi…

─ Eren… vayamos a casa…. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas… ─ Susurro en mi oreja lastimada y mordió el lóbulo de esta, haciendo que me estremeciera y asintiera; pero antes de levantarnos no pude contener las ganas de robarle un beso, pero no uno que solo uniera nuestros labios, si no también que uniera nuestras lenguas, nuestras almas. Él fácilmente me dio el permiso de entras a su boca y nuestras lenguas empezaron a juguetear entre ellas, provocando que ambos empezáramos a crear más saliva, por la falta de aire alejamos nuestros labios, mas no nuestras lenguas que seguían jugueteando entre ellas, y cuando por fin nos separamos, un hilo de saliva se creó entre nuestras bocas hasta que se rompió y cayó sobre mi barbilla, pero fe limpiada por Levi.

Mientras nos levantábamos de la silla, el sonido de algo quebrarse llamo mi atención, haciendo que volteara en su dirección y viendo a la persona creadora de tal sonido.

─ ¿¡USTEDES SON GAYS!? ─ Grito sonoramente.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que me querrán matar y todo :'0 pero lo siento demasiado, lamento mucho el retraso, la señorita inspiración no llegaba a mi y pues simplemente no podía escribir QuQ)/**

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, no olviden dejar su comentario con respecto a su opinión, queja o alguna idea que quieran dar para la historia. Nos estamos leyendo UuU**

 **.**

 **¡ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN! ¿les gustaría que Zeke tuviera pareja? ¿quien seria su pareja?**

 **.**

 **Ahora si, hasta la próxima (/u\\) !**


End file.
